Steps to Loving and Being Loved
by rikkurafiki
Summary: This is an AU where Dean was born a female. Everything else happens the same. We take a journey, from the moment Deanna and Castiel meet for the first time, to their life together as something more then friends. Its gonna be a slow build, but the journey is just as fun as the destination.
1. The Girl with the Leather Jacket

Deanna Winchester, a 5'9", 25 year old, freckled faced, green eyed, pixie hair cut, dirty blonde, tomboy if you had ever seen one. She was more of a man the way she carried herself. She wasn't all about the 'chick flick' moments. She wore toren faded jeans, dirty old brown steel toed boots, a dark grey tank top, under an opened button up red plaid shirt, under her favorite old warn leather jacket.

She could recall the day she first got it. She had just turned 18 and was walking past a salvation army. She was dressed in a black suit, it was the first time her dad, John brought her along on a case. Her dad was inside the mourge talking to the coroner. They were following a string of deaths, where the victims had their thoats torn out and seemingly drained of their blood. He instructed her to go outside, around the corner to the convince store, and buy him a cup of coffee. Deanna was put off by this. She was excited to finally be on a case with her father, only he wanted her there to run errands.

Deanna was grumbling under her breath as she made her way back to the mourge, coffee in hand when she saw it. That old leather jacket was on display on a mannequin in the window. Deanna felt her jaw drop. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the credit card her father gave to her for emergencies. A frown slowly formed on her face as she thumbed the plastic in her hands. 'Dad would kill me.' She thought, sadness settling in her heart as she looked back up at the leather jacket.

Deanna shoved the credit card back into her pocket and started to walk away. She got maybe five feet when she looked down at the coffee cup in her hand. 'You know what? Fuck it!' Deanna thought as she turned on her heels. "I'm getting that jacket."

Deanna walked back to the salvation army, dropped the coffee into the trash can that was out front with a "humph!" She she pulled the glass door opened, walked up to the nearest attendant, pointed to the leather jacket in the window and soon it was in her hands.

Deanna's eyes lit up as the heavy leather was placed in her hands. It creaked as she brought it up to her face to breath in the old worn scent. She put it on over her suit jacket. It fit like a dream, albeit, it was a bit too big in the body, but the arms were perfect. Deanna was admiring herself in the mirror when her eye caught the price tag in the reflection. She looked down to examine it farther.

Deanna sucked in a sharp breath when she saw the numbers on the tag. $99.99 was a steep price. It was a good quality jacket, and in it's hay day, it must have been amazing. She looked at herself again I the mirror. She may actually have to give up on her leather jacket dream. She slowly slipped it off, defeated when the attendant that gave her the jacket came back. "So, do you like it?"

"I love it." Sadness hung on her words.

The attendant frowned at Deanna. "Then why so sad?"

Deanna showed the price tag. "Oh. You know I told that boy to mark this down. Here let me change this for you." The attendant pulled a red marker our of their pocket and slashed the current price. Underneath they wrote $49.99 and underlined it. "There. How's that?"

Deanna smiled and pulled out the credit card. "Charge it baby!"

Deanna walked out of the salvation army with her new leather jacket in bag. She admired it lovingly in her hands. Deanna was so caught up in her joy that she accidentally crashed into someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Deanna looked up in horror to see her father looming over her. "Dad!"

John looked down at the bag in her hand. "What is that?" He snatched it from her.

"Dad please." Deanna tried to protest, but he shot her down. John opened the bag and pulled out the leather jacket.

"What is this?" John had calm anger in his tone. He only spoke like that to her when he was really pissed. Deanna felt the knot of guilt forming in her stomach. "Did you use the emergancy credit card I gave you?" Deanna was afraid to speak. "Did you use the card!?" John rose his voice.

Deanna nodded her head. She flinched at the sound of the leather jacket being thrown back into the bag. John grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him to the Impala. "If it's about the price, dad it was-"

"Deanna you are not gonna finish that sentence if you know what's good for you." John tightened his grip on Deanna's arm. She grimiced at the pain. When they got to the Impala, John swong Deanna to the side of the trunk. "Stand there." Deanna watched as her dad opened the trunk and threw the leather jacket inside. He slammed the trunk shut and turned back to Deanna. "I brought you along because I thought you were adult enough to hsndly your first case as my partner. I didn't bring you here to go on a shopping spree!"

Deanna was afraid to look her father in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I can just return it and-"

"No Deanna you can't just return it. You know what these credit cards are." John looked down at Deanna. He could see her lip start to quiver. "You better not." He stuck his hand out. "Give me the damn card." Deanna's hand was shaking as she pulled the credit card out of her pocket and gave it to him. "Get in the damn car. I'm gonna take you somewhere you can burn that damn jacket."

Deanna slowly turned and got into the Impala. She had her head down the whole time. She was raised to not feel, to not show her emotions, but when het father was angry with her, it was hard not to be afraid. More often then not, Deanna would be on the bad side of her fathers emotions. Maybe it was because it was hard for him to look at her when everyday she looked more and more like her deceased mother, Mary.

Deanna had to be no older then five or six when her mom died in a house fire. It wasn't a normal fire that killed her though. They don't talk about that day, but since then Deanna has had this lifestyle. Always moving around because of what her father does, having to play mom to her little brother Sammy, when their dad went to far and it was too dangerous to take them slong. This was her life. She was taught the tools of the trade to protect herself and her brother.

John turned the engine on when he got a call. "What's the situation Bobby?" Bobby was an old hunting buddy of Johns. It wasn't long after Mary died that he met and became friends with Bobby. "Yeah alright thanks." John turned to Deanna who was still avoiding eye contact. "You're lucky for now. Bobby just informed me on what it is we're dealing with." He took the break off and pulled into the street. "Now I know where to go. Your jacket can wait till after." John drove off in the direction of his hunt.

It was dark when they finally got to their destination. It was an old abandon wear house. John turned the engine off. He looked over at Deanna. She was still avoiding his eyes, neither of them spoke since they started driving. "Deanna, you stay here. This is a vampire nest, it's gonna be full of those things. I don't need you fucking up and getting you or both of us killed." Deanna nodded her head. "You speak when I'm talking to you."

"Yes sir." Deanna tried to still the fear in her voice. John just scuffed. He handed her the car keys.

"If I don't come back in twenty minutes, drive and don't look back." John got out of the car and went over to the trunk. He pulled out two things and then closed it again before walking back to the front. He handed Deanna a machete. "Its sharp, use it only if you absolutely need to."

"Yes sir." Deanna took the machete from him.

"Don't follow me. Twenty minutes." John turned and walked toward the building. Deanna watched as halfway there, he started to sneak. In the dark it was hard for Deanna to make out her father's figure sliding along the side of the building. She barely saw him disappear inside.

Deanna sat back. There was nothing to do at this point, but wait. She looked up at the rear view mirror. She stared at the trunk, wanting ty o hold the leather jacket one more time. She looked down when she thought she saw something moving in front of the car out the corner of her eye. Deanna gripped the machete tight. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She swallowed when she started seeing shadows creeping around just out of vision.

The pounding was getting louder cause she could hear it in her ears. Deanna closed her eyes to try to calm herself. 'Come on, you can do this. You can do this. Dad does this all the time. What if Sammy was here, you have to be brave. Think of Sammy, think of Sammy.' Deanna had almost steeled her nerves when she jumped at the sound of the car keys falling out of her lap and onto the floor. "Son of a bitch!" Deanna bent down to pick up the keys. When she got back up, there was a vampire at the window. It hissed at her as it bared it's fangs.

Deanna locked the door, but the vampire just smiled at her and punched it's hand through the glass. Deanna screamed as it grabbed her by the arm and tryed to pull its self into the Impala. Deanna struggled to break free. She realized that she was still holding the machete. She swung it at the hand holding onto her and it sliced through like butter. Deanna cut her arm in the process. She scrambled over the drivers seat and out the other side. Deanna started to make a b-line to the warehouse when the vampire caught up to her and smaked her sideways. The force of the hit took her off her feet and she went flying into the side of the building. The machete fell out of her hand when she hit the ground. Deanna groaned at the pain in her side. She looked up to see the vampire picking her up off the ground. It bared it fangs again as it leaned in for the kill. Deanna, thinking fast headbutt it in the face.

The vampire stumbled back, holding onto it's nose. Deanna's head was pounding. Her vision was blurred for a few seconds. When she could finally see properly she dove for the machete. The vampire also regained its self, as it tackled Deanna. She managed to get a hold of the machete and turned her body in time to slice the vampires head off.

The body fell on top of Deanna, cold coagulated blood oozing onto her face from the neck. "Ugh!" Deanna threw the body off of her in disgust. She looked around to see if there were anymore vampires, when it was clear, she got up. "Well I guess staying in the car is out if the question." Deanna looked down at the watch on her wrist. It had only been ten minutes. She was not about to go back to the car and wait the other ten. She decided that she would go inside and help. Deanna proved that she could handle herself and she accidentally discovered how to kill a vampire.

She walked inside the building cautiously. She almost tripped over a beheaded vampire in the door way. She continued farther into the building. There was a long hall that had a few doors along it's length. Deanna gripped the machete, ready to swing it at the first vampire that attacked. As she passed the doors, she saw that each of them had a window to look inside.

Deanna looked in the first room, there were two dead vampires. She exhaled slowly, trying to remain calm. Deanna continued down the hall to the next room. The window was obscured by a large spray of blood. She cautiously opened the door, it was another dead vampire. Deanna was starting to wonder how many vampires there were.

There was a sound behind her in the hall. Deanna held the machete tighter, if at all possible. She swallowed as she left the room. Ever slowly she moved forward. She could make out the sounds of struggling in the room ahead. Her heart started to race, fearing that something could be happening to her father, and he needed her help. Deanna was about to make it to the next door, when something hit her from behind. Deanna collapsed to the floor as the machete clattered to the ground beside her.

A vampire had snuck up behind her and knocked her out. It was about to make a meal of her when another one appeared and stopped it. "Lets take her to father."

Deanna blinked her eyes a couple of times as she regained contiousness. She was in a dimly lit room full of shelves and other machinery. She felt she was strapped to a chair with her hands behind her back. "Ah you're awake." Deanna looked up to see a tall lanky looking man with blonde hair.

"Where's my dad?" Deanna demanded.

A look of surprise fell over his face. "Ah you mean this man is your father?" The vampire turned to the two vampires that had brought Deanna into the room, and snapped his fingers. One of them left the room and came back dragging a chair with an uncontiuos John in it.

"Dad!" Deanna cried put to get him to wake up.

"I don't think he'll be waking anytime soon." The blonde man turned back to Deanna with a smile.

"If you killed him, you son of a bitch, I swear to God-"

"God?" The blonde man leaned forward and grabbed Deanna's chin. "There is no God little girl." Deanna pulled her face away and bit him. One of the vampire thuggies started to step faward to handle her, when the blonde one stopped it. He smiled at her as he rubbed his hand. "You're very vicious. Just imagine what you could be like if you were one of us. I could use a girl with your kind of spunk."

Deanna glared at him. "I would rather rot in hell, then be one of you."

The man sighed deeply. "Thats a shame. Attitude like yours doesn't come around that often. Oh well, I'll just savor your blood and drink you slow."

Deanna started to struggle when he bared his fangs. Her heart pounded loudly again. She was gonna die. Her father was right, she fucked up and ended getting them both killed. She thought of how her whole life was a disappointment to him. She failed him, her brother Sammy, and more importantly, she failed herself.

Deanna closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, when she suddenly felt the pang of anger. She was pissed because she thought about that damn leather jacket. If she hadn't bought it, her father wouldn't have been pissed at her, he would have let her come inside the wear house with him instead of leaving her in the Impala, and all the vampires would have been killed. It would have been a job well done. Her father would smile at her and be proud that he could trust that she had his back. 'He would be fucking proud!' Deanna's mind reeled at the thought.

"No!" The vamp paused, inches from her neck. He was surprised by her little outburst. He had expected her to cry no in fear of her life ending, but this was a defiant, angry no. He pulled his head back to look at her. Deanna glared at him fiercely. "I changed my mind."

The blonde vamp raised a curious eye brow. "Oh and what brought on this sudden change of events?"

Deanna pointed at her father with her head. He turned to look at a now rousing John. He turned back to Deanna. "And what did he do exactly?"

"All my life I was never good enough for him." John lifted his head, hearing the sound of Deanna's voice. "All I wanted to do was make him proud, but even when I did the best I could, when I did EVERYTHING he asked of me, it was still never good enough!"

John looked over at Deanna. "So what do you want to do?" The blonde vamp asked smiling devilishly.

"I want to kill him." Deanna turned her gaze to her father. "But I want to do it as I am now. I want to see the look in his eyes when he sees that I chose to kill him as a human, instead of waiting to do it as a vampire." Deanna looked up to at the vamp again with a smile. "I mean it would be great to see the expression on his face, if I got turned in front of him, but I feel that killing him out right will be better."

The blonde vamp motioned with his hands to Deanna's bindings. Once she was set free, she rubbed her wrist. "Well, please, by all means." The blonde vamp stepped back to watch the show.

Deanna walked up to her father with rage in her eyes. She looked at the vamp thuggie that was standing there. "You expect me to use my hands?" She looked her father in the eyes. "Give me the blade you took from him."

Deanna stuck out her hand waiting for it. The blonde vamp snapped his fingers when the thuggie was taking too long. "What are waiting for? Don't you see she's waiting." The thuggie suffled a bit, then eventually went to retrieve the blade.

As soon as it touched her hands, Deanna gripped it tight. "Its not my fault that mom died. I'm sorry that it makes you angry to look at me because I remind you of your dead wife, but it's NOT MY FAULT!" Deanna started to cry. "I hate you for treating me like I wasn't good enough, like I was never gonna be good enough. All I ever wanted was for you to be proud of me." She punched him in the face with her free hand.

"Enough drama, more killing!" The blonde vamp cheered Deanna on from the side.

Deanna wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She walked around to the back of chair. She grabbed her fathers hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. The blonde vamp leaned forward in anticipation. "I'm gonna enjoy this." Deanna said gruffly as she placed the blade on his neck.

John closed his eyes, waiting for the blade to slice across his throat, spraying blood everywhere. He was disappointed that it had come to this. He never thought in his whole life, that the one to kill him, would be his own daughter. Deanna took a deep breath. From the moment she told the blonde vamp that she wanted to kill her father, her heart had been beating steadly and calmly, it wasn't until just at that moment that her heart beat changed. "Impossible." The word came out of the blonde vamps mouth like a whisper.

Deanna looked up at him sharply as she quickly moved the blade from Johns neck and cut the head off the thuggie next to her. She ducked her head as the other thuggie took a swing at her. Deanna pushed her father away with a kick, his chair sliding across the floor, spinning slightly.

John watched as Deanna rolled around the thuggie and cut his head off when his back was to her. The blonde vamp hissed as he lunged at her. Deanna swung the blade out in front of her, slicing him across the chest as he dodged.

The vamp grabbed her and threw her across the room. Deanna hit the wall and fell to the floor. He walked over to her and picked her up. "How dare you trick me!"

Deanna chuckled smuggly. "Maybe you shouldn't be so easily tricked."

While they fought, John had been working his bindings with a jagged piece of plastic he picked up while fighting with the blonde one before he too was knocked out. He had frayed the binding enough that he could muscle them apart. The binding fell to the floor as John stood up. "Hey you son of a bitch, come get me!" John taunted as he put his hands up in a 'come on' gesture.

The blonde vamp turned his head with a hiss. He dropped Deanna and stormed at John. John grabbed him and kneed him in the gut. While he was bending over in pain, John punched him in the face with his right arm. He was gonna punch him again with his left arm, when the vamp grabbed John's fist and punched him with his free hand. They struggled like that for a while until John was tackled to the ground. "I'm gonna kill you like I should have the you moment walked into my nest."

The blonde vamp was about to take a bite out of John, when his head rolled off to the side. John looked up a Deanna. "You know, I use to like Bram Stokers Dracula, but now I officially hate vampires." She pushed the dead body off her father and helped him up. "Are you OK dad?" Deanna was holding onto her side breathing heavy.

John looked at the cut on her arm. "I told you to stay in the car."

Deanna furrowed her eye brows in anger. "What?"

"I said if I didn't come back in twenty minutes, that you leave, not come storming into the wear house. You almost died." John took his blade back from Deanna.

"I can't believe you!" Deanna scuffed. "I just saved your life!" Deanna put her head down. Her side hurt, her arm hurt, and her heart hurt. Deanna just saved her fathers life and he still didn't think she was good enough. What more did she need to prove?

There was a heavy feeling on Deanna's shoulders. Suddenly she was being pulled into a hug. "Deanna thank you." John kissed the top of her head. "I am proud of you, every day, everything you do for your brother, I'm proud of you."

Deanna smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. She rubbed her face in her fathers shirt to dry the tears. Deanna pulled away from the hug, "We should get out of here."

John laughed. "Yeah, let's go." Before they left, John bent down and took the machete he gave to Deanna, off the vampire on the floor. "Here." He handed it to her and she took it, turning it over in her hand.

They left the room and made their way through the building. Deanna stopped him at the exit. "I have to tell you something about the Impala."

"What happened?" John had a worried look on his face.

"A vampire broke the front passenger window to attack me." Deanna cringed expecting her father to yell at her for letting that happen.

John just sighed. "Thats alright. The important thing is you got away." The two of them exited the building. John looked down at the headless vampire on the ground. "Did you do that?"

Deanna looked at the dead vamp. "Yeah. It was after I killed it, by complete accident mind you, that I decided that I was brave enough to come inside and help."

John nodded. "I'm glad you did." It was strange for Deanna to get so much praise all at once. They finally made it to the Impala. John looked over the damage. He saw a hand in the front passenger seat. He reached in and pulled it out. John raised an eye brow to Deanna.

"Yeah, uh, that's how I got away and this." She pointed to the cut on her arm.

"Oh, you know what, that reminds me." John tossed the hand to the side. He went around to the trunk. Deanna watched as he pulled out the leather jacket. The feeling of dread sank in her stomach. "This is as good a place as any for this." John closed the trunk and handed the jacket to Deanna. She looked at it sadly as she took it.

"You know, if I hadn't bought this stupid thing, non of this would have happened." Deanna dropped it to the ground.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" John picked up the jacket. "If you hadn't bought this jacket, non of this would have happened."

"I know, that's why I'm trying to burn it like you told me too."

"No Deanna, I want you to keep it." Deanna looked at her father with confusion. "Things could have turned out a lot worse. Both of us could have died. Its because you went against what I told you, and endulged yourself, that you were able to trick head vampire, and because of this, that both of us are standing here right now. Or maybe it would have ended the same. That fact is we don't know what the outcome would have been if you hadn't bought the jacket."

John handed Deanna the leather jacket again. She took it, listening to it creak as she hugged it to her chest. A small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. "Sammy's gonna be so jealous." Deanna said turning to her father.

John chuckled a bit. "Yeah. Lets go, we got a long drive back to Bobby's. He's gonna be really impressed with you." John got inside the car and brushed the glass off the seat before Deanna sat down.

Deanna looked at the broken window as she closed the door. "He may not be so happy that I let the window get broken."

"Stuff gets broken on this car more then you think." John turned on the engine and drove away from that place. On the ride back to Bobby's, John looked over at Deanna who was trying to sleep, using the leather jacket as a blanket. She figetted and then gave up trying to sleep. "I've been meaning to ask you something." Deanna turned her head to look at her father. "How did you manage to trick that vampire for so long. You know, they can hear your heart beat, so in turn can tell when someone is lieing, i.e. excelerated heart rate."

Deanna looked away. She didn't want to tell him the truth, but she knew she had to. "I wasn't lieing."

John looked at her with surprise and hurt. "So you really hate me?" Deanna didn't say anything. "You really think that I blame you for your mother's death?"

"Maybe not blame, but..." Deanna's voice became small. "I know that you hate looking at me."

John pulled the car over on the side of the road. He looked over at Deanna. She looked so sad. "Deanna I don't hate looking at you." Deanna looked over at him, her green eyes glistening from the tears forming. "Your right about one thing, it is hard for me to look at you because everyday, you become this beautiful woman just like your mother." John took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "And I hate to see you becoming a hunter." John turned his gaze to the steering wheel. "I hate that in my strive to get the demon that killed your mother, I pulled you and Sammy into this life." He looked out to the road like he was trying to search for answers. "You were suppose to have a sweet sixteen, you were suppose to go to prom, you were suppose to bring boys to the house for your mother to love and for me to run out for trying to date my little girl."

Deanna laughed a little at the thought. "But that sounds so boring and normal."

John looked back at Deanna. "It was the life you were suppose to have. Instead, you're out here with me killing vampires and all manner of other things." John shook his head. He pulled back into the street and continued driving to Bobby's house.

Deanna looked at the sad expression on her fathers face. This may not be the life that was planned out for her, but she couldn't imagine what it would be like not doing what she's doing. Deanna hated going to school and trying to be normal. It was easy for Sammy to fit in and he seemed to like it, but Deanna, she didn't want it. She would gladly spend the rest of her life as a hunter, leather jacket and all.

John laughed through is nose. "That was a damn good hit though. I think I'm gonna be feeling that in the morning."

Deanna smiled again. "I think I won't be able to move after today." Deanna pulled the leather jacket closer as she tried to get some sleep again. She felt a hand smooth her hair in a soothing manner. It was the only time Deanna and her father bonded in that way. She was gonna remember it for the rest of her life.

Deanna pulled on her boots and laced them up. She looked at her old leather jacket slung on the back of the chair in the motel she was staying at. She picked it up and put it on. She stared at the empty room. It had been long enough.

Deanna had waited for her dad to come back from the case he was on. She knew that the life of a hunter, some one who tracks down and kills monsters and banishes deamons, you can expect that one day all that will catch up to you. Deanna didn't want to believe that that had happened to her father, she refused to believe it.

Deanna knew that if she was gonna have any chance finding her father, she was gonna need help from her brother. She grabbed her keys and left the motel room. She walked up to the Impala and got inside. Deanna looked at her reflection in the rear view mirror. It had been a long time since she'd seen her brother. He was off playing school boy at a university. She gently touched the small brass statute around her neck. Deanna let out a sigh. "OK Sammy here I come."


	2. The Angel in the Trench Coat

And then God said let there be light and it was good. He created the animals and the plants, he created the archangels and the angels, and he created man. He told his children to love the humans and so they did, all but one that is. The archangel Lucifer loved his father so much, that he couldn't see why he wanted them to love the humans more then him. Because of Lucifer's rebellion, God told Michael to cast his brother out of heaven. The angels watched as Lucifer was stripped of his wings, forced to walk among the earth.

Lucifer was enraged by the actions of his father, so he decided to seek revenge on the humans that God loved so much. Lucifer, still having his grace, took the form of a snake. He slitherd up to Eve in the garden and convinced her that she should eat the apple on the forbidden tree because it would make God love her more.

Lucifer watched as Eve convinced Adam to do the same and soon enough they were bring cast out of the garden to live amongst the other humans in the dirt.

God found out what Lucifer had done, and so he built a cage that would be locked with 66 seals. Lucifer was forced onto the cage and put far away in a place that would later be called hell.

God removed the garden from earth because as the humans changed, it saddend him that they had become corrupted by the truth that was in the apple. Humanity flowing through their vians. All of them being the sons and daughters of Eve.

God made his angels promise to watch over the humans, giving each a blood line that they could follow. Telling them that if they ever needed to manifest on earth, to choose a vessel from that blood line.

God turned to Michael and told him starting with Cain and Able, him and Lucifer would be able to take their offspring as vessels. God pointed out that it is was very important that the day Michael's sword appears on earth, that Michael will need to take it because Lucifer's true vessel will be there as well and he will begin to try and break the 66 seals to get out of his cage and start the apocalypse.

Micheal heeded the words of his father and kept the information to himself. There was no need to inform all the angels of this information. Michael did tell the other two archangels though, believing that when the day came, he would need their help.

All this the lord did, and then he left his children. The angels cried out, lost without their father. It was then that the archangels took control of heaven. They commanded their brothers and sisters, telling them that it was what their father commanded.

It was in this way that one special angel was sent out on his task. This angel watched the humans, watching them crawl in the mud and then walk up right, using tools and making fire. He admired them, but was saddend and confused by their need to kill one another.

He understood the loyalty of a soldier, being one himself. He had seen many battles in the exspance of his existence. He would always be ready to fight when asked. He would always do as he was told, no questions asked, the perfect soilder.

There was no denying how special he was though. When his brothers and sisters choose to stand around and wait for orders, he choose to frequent the heaven of a 40 year old man that drowned in his bathtube. It's was a beautiful place, rivaled only by the garden itself. It was here that the angels came to him. "Castiel, today is the day that you take a new vessel."

The last time Castiel had to take a vessel was back in world war two. Demons had possessed the Germans, one of which was Hitler. Humans could do cruel and horrible things to each other, but only a demon would commit mass genocide on a group of people that were the desendece of Jews from ancient Egypt.

Castiel can remember the amount of death that had taken place. The number of good people that were sent to hell because they were tricked into doing something they believed was right. He couldn't understand how humans could be so easily manipulated by one another.

Castiel was there when Hitler committed suicide, biting down on his arsenic pill as the demon possessing him left his body. It was a shame to see such a beautiful mind go to waste. Hitler was such an amazing artist and the demon used his anger toward his mother for dieing of breast cancer when he was 18, to fuel his hate of all Jews because it was a Jewish doctor that diagnosed his mother and there was nothing they could do to save her.

When the war was over, Castiel left his vessel no longer needing it. He accended back to heaven to see who had survived. Castiel was relieved to see that all the angels in his garrison survived.

The world seemed at peace for the time being. Castiel believed that the next time he would have to take a new vessel would be in times of war. He never thought that it would be so soon, but then again, humans were full of such hate and distrust for one another, it didn't surprise him that much.

Castiel looked up at his superior. "Who shall my vessel be?"

"Seek out the man named James, or as he's mostly known as Jimmy Novak. Tell him you are an angel of the lord and that he has been chosen. He is your true vessel."

Castiel looked at them with confusion. "My, true vessel?"

"Yes Castiel. All angels follow a blood line of humans to take as their vessels if they should have the need to manifest on earth. In the line, there is a true vessel for each of us, one that is strong and can contain your power effortlessly. Sometimes an angels true vessel gets born early, and for others they have yet to be born, in your case, your true vessel is alive and you need to take it."

Castiel nods as the angel leads him to where Jimmy could be found.

Castiel watched Jimmy sit down at the dinner table with his wife and daughter. They smiled as Jimmy said grace and they began to break bread. Castiel waited that night for Jimmy to go to sleep, it was then that he spoke to him in his dreams.

Jimmy was dreaming of last years family vacation. They had gone to Hawaii. Jimmy watched his wife Amelia and daughter Claire play in the surf, they were the only ones on the beach. "Hello James."

A voice seemed to echo in Jimmy's head. He looked around, but found that it was just him stsnging on the beach. "Whose there?"

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the lord."

"Why can't I see you?" Jimmy looked around again to find the voice that spoke to him.

"My true form is too intense for you to handle."

"How do I know that you are truly what you say you are?"

"Because we have heard your prayers. You want to give your life over to our father, your father, God. I came here to tell you that you have been chosen for a great task."

Jimmy exhaled. "I never thought I would be needed. I could always hear angels speaking to me, but I, I never thought I was that special." Jimmy smiled to himself. "So what is needed of me?"

"Tomorrow I want you to prove your devotion by placing your hand into boiling water. If you truly believe that God will protect you, you will not be harmed."

Jimmy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "But why must I prove myself? I thought that you said you heard my prayers. Have I not proven myself enough?" He waited for an answer, but no reply was given. Jimmy looked on as Amelia and Claire faded with the ocean. The sand fell away at his feet as he awoke to the morning light.

Jimmy looked over at his wife, still sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he kissed her on her forehead. Jimmy rolled into a sitting position, stretched, and got up to start his day.

Castiel watched as Jimmy's family shortly awoke after him. Watched as they sat down together for breakfast. Watched as Amelia kissed Jimmy goodbye as they both went their separate ways, him to work and her to drop their daughter off at school before she went to work.

Castiel was thoughtful at this life that Jimmy had. Knowing that it was all going to shatter in his absence. Knowing that Jimmy was devout, but his family, would they understand?

Later that night Jimmy came home first, picking up Claire on the way home. Shortly after they got home, Claire ran up to her bedroom to start her homework. Jimmy went to the kitchen to start dinner. He thought to make pasta. He filled a large pot with water and set it to boil. As the water heat up, he set out to get everything else ready.

The water boiled audibly. Jimmy grabbed the pasta to pour it into the pot when he stopped. Castiel's voice rang in his ears. "Place your hand in boiling water." Jimmy placed the pasta down on the counter. He slowly rolled up his sleeve, staring at the water as it hissed and churned. He placed his hand over the pot, feeling the hot steam wisp through his fingers and around his hand. "If you truly believe that God will protect you, you will not be harmed."

Jimmy closed his eyes as he plunged his hand into the furious water. It was warm. Jimmy opened his eyes and let out a breathy laugh. "I don't believe it." He turned his hand in the water, wiggling his fingers. He could feel the water rolling around his flesh, but it didn't burn.

Castiel watched as Amelia came home. Shocked at Jimmy's actions. Even after he explained how he had been hearing the angels and he was chosen by God, she didn't believe him. Amelia didn't have the same faith as Jimmy.

"Castiel, it's time." An angel appeared next to Castiel.

Castiel looked over at his superior. "He was afraid, but he still put his hand in the water."

"He is a truly devout man Castiel."

Castiel turned his gaze back to Jimmy and his wife. "She doesn't believe."

The angel sighed. "Most humans are skeptical of our existence. They will not understand those who truly believe." Castiel seemed saddend by the angels words. "You have a task and so does he. You must go now."

Castiel showed up after Amelia gave Jimmy an ultimatum, either he goes and gets help or she was gonna leave and take their daughter with her. Castiel could see the turmoil in Jimmy's eyes, but saw that he had made up his mind already.

After his wife left upstairs, Jimmy went over to the door where his trench coat was. He picked it up off the rack and slipped it on. Jimmy put his hands in his pockets and pulled out his house and car keys. He placed them on the small table by the door. His eyes looked up to the family photo that was on the wall. Taking a deep breath, he turned and stepped outside.

Jimmy walked down the steps of the porch and paused at the bottom, looking back at his house, his life, his everything, one last time. he didn't expect to see Claire there, peeking at him through the window. Jimmy turned his head up to the sky. "I'm ready."

"Will you let me in? Will you be my vessel?" Castiel's voice rang in Jimmy's ears.

"Yes." Jimmy closed his eyes as a beam of light decened upon him. Claire gasped wide eyed as the light faded. She watched as what looked like her father turn to look at her, before he vanished before her eyes.

Claire took a step back from the window. "He's gone." She whispered to herself. Amelia came down the stairs to try and speak with Jimmy again when she saw Claire sobbing on the floor by the window. When she rushed to her side, the only thing Claire kept saying was "he's gone."

"Why me?" Jimmy asked Castiel in his head. This time Castiel appeared before him as himself. It was like talking to his reflection. The only difference was Jimmy was more of a light while Castiel had his body with the clothing he was wearing.

"Because it was always your destiny. Its in your blood." Castiel said with a gruff voice, different from the one he had spoke to Jimmy with before and very distinct from Jimmy's voice. "I have taken your ancesters as my vessel in the past, but you are my true vessel."

Jimmy mulled it over. "What about my family, what will happen to them?"

"I promise that they will be kept safe and protected."

Jimmy looked around. It was bright in his mind. He looked back at Castiel. "And what will happen to me?"

"You don't have to remember any of this. I can create a world for you while you sleep. Somewhere you can be, content."

"You don't sound so sure about that." Jimmy said skeptically.

Castiel dipped his head. "Have faith in God's plan. You were chosen for a reason."

Jimmy sighed and nodded his head. "OK." Castiel reached a hand up and touched Jimmy's forehead. Jimmy fell into a deep slumber and faded into a ball of light.

Castiel waited in his favorite place for further orders. Soon enough his superior appeared beside him on the bench he was sitting on. "You did a good job Castiel."

Castiel turned his head to look at them. "What do I do now?"

"The time will come when you are needed again." The angel looked at his trench coat. "Why do you still have that thing on?"

Castiel looked down at the coat. "I, I suppose I like it." He tilt his head in thought.

"Castiel you are indeed special." The angel said smiling.

Castiel looked up at them. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because it's true. You were always unique the day God made you. Maybe it's your heart, always full of good intentions." Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "Its not a bad thing Castiel. You are destined to accomplish things that your brothers and sisters may not be strong enough to do. Your love for humanity though, it may be your undoing."

Castiel didn't understand what they meant by that. "I thought we were all suppose to love the humans. That is what God wanted us to do."

"It is and we are, but some of your brothers and sisters don't feel the same way you do Castiel. One day you may have to make a choice. Will you choose humanity over heaven or will you side with your brothers and sisters over them?"

Castiel had a pained look on his face. How could he be asked to make such a choice? He wanted to ask his superior, but they had vanished, leaving him to his thoughts.

Castiel had waited for days. Days without word on what to do next. Days where he would visit Jimmy's family, keeping his promise and watching over them. Days of him thinking about what the other angel had said. Finally after all the days of waiting something had happened.

All the angels were in an uproar. Castiel appeared in what the angels called the grand hall. There were thousands of them all gathered around talking amongst themselves. Castiel walked up to one and placed his hand on it's shoulder.

The angel turned around, he looked like a young teenage boy. "Castiel, is that you?"

Castiel nods. "Hello Samandiril. What's going on?"

"From what I understand, the archangel Michael is getting a group of angels together to lay seige of hell."

"Why would they do that?"

"To save the soul of the righteous one." Castiel walked past Samandiril and started to push through the crowed. "Wait, where are you going?" Samandiril called out from behind.

Castiel made his way to the front of the crowd where Michael was standing on a platform. "I want to go." Castiel called up to Michael.

Michael looked down at Castiel. "Castiel, the speciel one. I should have expected you would step forth and volunteer. Come up here." Michael exstened a hand to help Castiel up on the platform he was standing on. "My brothers and sisters, look at your brother Castiel. He has stepped forward to do what's right. Knowing the risks of going into hell to save a soul, but not just any soul, no this is the soul of the righteous one, my sword." Castiel looked up at Michael. He felt great joy filling him, knowing what he had just volunteered to do. "I ask you, are you going to send your brother alone into the pit if hell?"

"I can do this alone brother. There is no need to send others to die."

Michael laughed. "Oh Castiel, I know that you would do this alone. Such fire and determination. The bravery of a worrior!" Michael looked upon his brothers and sisters. "We need brave warriors like Castiel. Doing the right thing without question." Soon enough a group of angels stepped forward. Castiel recognized them as angels he had fought together with in the past.

Once enough had been gather, Michael transported then to another place, the briefing room.

"So I'm sure you are all wondering why my sword is in hell." Michael said as he paced back and forth in front of a board. Non of the angels spoke, but he continued. "It turns out that she, my vessel, made a deal with a crossroads demon to bring her brother back to life."

"Your vessel is female?" Castiel asked from the back of the room trying to understand how that was possible.

"Yes, my vessel is female."

Michael was about to continue when Castiel interrupted again. "I thought that vessels had to be the same gender as..." Castiel trailed off when he saw the look Michael had.

"We are angels, we have no gender. Don't you see that I stand before you as a celestial being of light." Castiel nodded and then kept quiet. "As I was saying, she needs to be saved. She cannot fulfil her destiny if she is in hell."

The angels in the room nodded on agreement. "So when do we go down there and get her?" Another angel asked.

"Once we find out exactly where in hell she is, then we send you down. Most of you may not come back. You have to be prepared to die, like you always have. You are soilders of God. I trust that you will do anything and everything to fulfil your mission."

The angels all stood as one. They bowed to Michael before leaving the room. Castiel stayed behind. He sat in his chair thinking to himself. Micheal went over to him. "What wrong Castiel?"

"If she is truly the righteous one, why would she make a deal with a demon?"

"She does not no her self worth." Castiel looked up at Michael with confusion. "She is not a devout person like Jimmy." This confused Castiel even more as he furrowed his eyebrows and tilt his head. "You are truly confused by the actions of humans."

"I've watched them all their lives, and I still cannot understand the things they do. Why some believe and others don't. How can the sword of Michael be so, so-"

"She doesn't believe because so much in her life has gone wrong. Her mother was killed by a demon when she was five, her father gave his soul to a demon so she could live, and her brother was killed by pawns of the demon Azazel." Michael walked around to the other side of Castiel. "Its hard to have faith in God when your life is plauged by demons." Castiel rose from his seat and nodded. "Try not to think too much about it. You are a brave worrior, you will do what you must to get her out." Michael left Castiel alone in the room.

Castiel walked up to the board that was in the front. It had a bloodline chart on it. Names of all the desendence of Cain and Able. His eyes traveled over the names until he got to John and Mary. Castirl touched the board when he looked at their offsprings names, Deanna and Sam Winchester. Next to Sam's name there was a hyphen and the words that read Lucifer's vessel, next to Deanna's name was also a hyphen and the words Michael's vessel.

"What does this mean?" Castieal tried to look at the chart for more clues when he heard someone come into the room. He turned around to see Samandiril.

"Castiel, I've been looking for you." Samandiril walked up to him. "So I heard that you are part of the group of angels that are going to hell to save the soul of the righteous one."

Castiel nodded. "Yes and I just discovered something else." He turned back to the board to show Samandiril what he was talking about, but the chart was gone. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "It was just here."

"What was?" Samandiril stepped forward to see what Castiel was talking about.

Castiel shook his head. "There was a chart here of the blood line of Cain and Able." He touched the board, it was indeed blank.

"Everybody knows that blood line Castiel, it isn't anything new." Samandiril put his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Come, you have to prepare to go to hell."

"Yes, I suppose your right." Castiel said as he looked at the board intensely, still trying to understand what he saw and why it suddenly vanished.

The two angels left the room and were walking through the halls of the many office buildings in heaven. There are many places in heaven, sections actually. There is the section where all the sousls go to be in their special little heaven, and there is the sections where the angels use as their domain. Within those sections are places like this office building, where stuff gets sorted and filed away, important briefings for missions, and places where the angels get ready to go to war.

Samandiril and Castiel were on there way to the place where the angels get battle ready. "Do you think you will see our brother down there?" Samandiril asked looking concerned for Castiel.

"Maybe." Castiel thought about the last time he saw Lucifer. He was so anger with their father. Castiel had to watch as Lucifer changed from the loving person he was, to one full of hate and resentment. Watched as Lucifer turned to his brothers and sisters and blamed them one by one for not sticking up for him. Watched as even after he was cast from heaven, he blamed each and every one of them for letting him down.

Castiel loved his brother and that was hardest thing he ever had to watch. He was pretty sure that if he saw him again in hell, that Lucifer would surly try to make him feel guilty for letting their father lock him in a cage.

Samandiril could see the intense look on Castiel's face. He stopped him in front of the prep room. "Your vessel captures your emotions well."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

"You have always had this thing about you, like you were making strange faces. This vessel convays your feeling well. Your true face, it can be hard to read sometimes, but this face is like an open book."

"Why are you telling me this? We are not suppose to have feeling."

Samandiril smiled. "That never stopped you though. You are truly special."

Castiel pushed Samandiril out if his way. "I don't want to be special. I am no different from you or any of the other angels. I'm not special."

Samandiril frowned at him. "Castiel, you cannot change who or what you are. You are different whether you like it or not. No other angel has as much passion as you do. Your heart and integrity, you are one in a million. You should take great pride in who you are."

Castiel leaned forward, very close to Samandiril's face. "Last I checked, pride was a sin." He stepped down and turned his back to Samandiril. "I don't want to take pride in anything. I am just a normal angel, a normal warrior, I'm not special." He turned his head a bit to look at Samandiril out the corner of his eye. "Never call me special again." With that he walked into the prep room.

Samandiril stood there with a sad look on his face. "Why can't you see what others see Castiel?" He turned and walked away, leaving the angels to get ready to lay seige of hell to save the soul of Deanna Winchester.


	3. The First Meeting

Flames licked at Deanna's flesh. She cried out as Alastir filleted another piece of skin off. "I can do this all day Deanna." Alastir was a demon with white eyes, very different from the normal black eyed demons Deanna was use to. She figured the that the color of their eyes had something to do with their rank.

Alastir put the piece of flesh in his mouth and chewed it. "Please stop." Deanna was becoming weak from blood loss.

"You know what you have you do Deanna. All this will stop if you just agree to torture other souls. I'll let you hop off this rack and someone else will take your place."

"No, I can't."

Alastir waved the blade in front of Deanna's face. "Tisk tisk tisk, well no skin off my knee." He brought the blade over to Deanna's knee cap. "Unlike you." Alastir proceeded to fillet the flesh there. Deanna cried before finally passing out. Alastir put the blade away and pat Deanna on the face. "Same time tomorrow sweet heart."

The angels stood at the entrance of hell. Michael was standing before them. "This is it my brothers and sisters. All your training has brought you to this moment. You will make our father proud. And to those of you that do not make it back, your sacrifice will not be in vain. Your brothers and sisters will tell stories of your bravery for years to come." Michael started to walk past the angels, looking each in the eyes as he spoke. "This is a momentous occasion. Do not faulter, do not give up," he stopped in front of Castiel, "and do EVERYTHING to get my vessel out of hell."

The angels all shouted in unison, "Yes sir!"

Michael turned and pointed at the gates of hell. "Charge!"

With a great roar, the angels bound forward through the gates, no fear, no regrets, willing and knowing they may die. The furious determination on each and everyone of their faces.

Deanna awoke to the sounds of screaming, other poor souls like her, being tortured. "Sam! Sammy! Saaahhaaaammm!" Deanna cried for her brother. Everyday her thoughts went to him. She was alone and she feared that everyday she was loosing the will to fight Alastir.

The pain was too much. When Alastir wasn't cutting into her, she was being suspended in the air by meat hooks dug into her side and shoulder. She also had shackles on her wrists and ankles.

Sometimes she regretted selling her soul to bring back her brother. It was a hypocritical thing to do. She was so angry at her father for selling his soul to a demon, just so she could live, and yet she did the same thing for Sam.

Her whole life was plauged by the mistakes that were made because of love. It seemed to be a pattern that started with their father. Was Sam gonna sell his soul to save Bobby next?

Deanna didn't want to think about it. She started to kick herself for ever regretting her choice. She told herself that she would have done it all over again given the chance.

Alastir showed up and soon enough, Deanna was screaming on the rack. "Come on Deanna, say yes. As much as I love doing this, it is getting old."

Deanna cried, breathing heavy as the blood dripped to the floor. She swallowed as she looked up at Alastir. "You win."

"What? Did I just hear you say I win?"

"Yes you some of a bitch! You win, now let me go."

Alastir snapped his fingers and Deanna fell to the floor. "I always knew you would break." He crouched down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You made a good choice." He handed the blade to Deanna and stood them both up.

On the rack another soul appeared. It looked like a young boy, no older then 17. Deanna looked at Alastir, "What did you do?"

"He killed his little sister, albeit was an accident, hell doesn't care. Murder is a sin and so now he needs to be punished."

Deanna turned toward the boy. "Please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it."

Deanna hesitated. She felt Alastir whisper in her ear, "Do it or you go back on the rack."

Deanna gripped the blade tightly. She had to remover herself from the sutuation. She told herself to not shave any feelings, to not show emotion, to let herself go. "No, no, nooooooooooo!" The young boy cried as she dug into his flesh, making long strokes with the blade. Alastir smiled as the boy gurgled and choked on his blood.

Chaos ensewed as the angels tore through hell. Many demons got in there way. It was apparent what the angels goal was.

Lucifer sat in his cage cross legged, seemingly meditating. Lilith came up to him. "Father, angels have charged in, I believe they are after the Winchester girl."

"Yes, it would seem so." Lucifer had his eyes closed. A smile formed across his face. "It seems my brother needs his vessel back."

Lilith placed her hands on the bars. "What do you want us to do? Should we guard her?"

Lucifer opened his eyes. "No."

Lilith had a confused look on her face. "But father-"

Lucifer cut her off. "I want you to keep sending demons at the angels. Make the angels think that we are trying our very best to prevent them from getting to the girl, but when they manage to get to where she is, let them take her."

"Why father? Why would you let Michael have his vessel?"

Lucifer stood up and walked over to Lilith. He placed his hand through the bars to touch her face. "Because my child, the first seal has already been broken."

Lilith smiled at Lucifer. "I understand father. I know what to do from here."

Lucifer took his hand back and walked back to where he was. "I trust that you do." He sat back down and closed his eyes. Before Lilith left, he stopped her. "I sense that my special little brother is hear. Make sure he takes a little detour to see me."

"Yes father." Lilith left the room. Lucifer crossed his legs again, an evil smile forming on his face.

Alastir was updated on the situation. Lilith had gone and told him herself. "So that's what all the camotion was. Ha, angels raiding hell for a soul that's already lost."

"I had no doubts that you could do it Alastir, you are the best at what you do." Lilith smiked at him.

"I only wish I had more time with her. She's so good, that with time she could rival even me."

Lilith rose her eyebrow in curiosity. "Is that so?"

"You should see her Lilith. When her soul broke and she lost herself, pure magic. And the way she carves into those poor souls, ah, I think I may have fallen in love."

Lilith looked at Alastir with disgust. "That's a disturbing thought. Just do your job."

"Of course big sister." Lilith left to go find Castiel. Alastir made his way to where Deanna was, following the melody of souls writhing in pain.

Deanna was standing over a body that was missing it's limbs. It had spikes going through each shoulder. As Alastir got closer, he saw that chest was cut open and Deanna was pulling out the heart. The poor soul's breath was short as they looked at their still beating heart being held up in front of them. Deanna took her blade and stabbed the heart with it. The souls eyes rolled back and they stopped breathing.

"Do you have another soul for me?" Deanna looked over at Alastir, her expression blank and her voice lifeless.

"No, that's enough for today. You've done well in this past year." Alastir took the heart with the blade through it from Deanna and placed it through one of the spikes going through the souls shoulder. He turned to look at her face. "Would you like to stay here forever? You would eventually become a demon like the rest of us. You have potential to be a strong demon."

Deanna looked at him with dull eyes. "I'm pretty sure I became a demon the day you took me off the rack."

Alastir laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Alastir summoned the shackles that bound Deanna and placed them on her. "When you loose your soul completely and become a full demon, we won't need to keep you chained like this. You insist on holding onto your humanity. Always thinking about that little brother of yours." Alastir cocked his head. "If only you knew." He pat Deanna on the face. "I'll be seeing you again, don't doubt for a second that this is over, cause it's not, not by a long shot." Alastir sighed. "I hate that I have to do this to you. After all that you've done."

Suddenly fire busrt around Deanna, consuming her body. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Alastir left her there to burn. He made sure that she watched on replay all the souls she tortured, feeling the pain she inflicted on them, as her flesh sizzled.

Castiel chased Lilith until he lost sight of her. He found himself in a dark area. Castiel held his angel blade tight as he ventured farther into the dark room.

"Hello little brother." A voice peirced through the darkness. Castiel looked as a cage came into view. "How long has it been, a few millennia?"

"Lucifer." Castiel kept tight to his angel blade.

"Oh your not gonna need that here, it's not like I can hurt you here in this cage." Lucifer got up and walked up to the bars. "Come closer so I can take a good look at your new vessel."

Castiel cautiously stepped forward so that he could look at Lucifer better. He was still just as beautiful as he remembered. Even though his heart was filled with hatred, there was no denying that his true form was most beautiful of all the angels God made. "Why brother? Look at what you are reduced too, locked in this cage."

Lucifer had a sad expression on his face. "Yes it true, I'm forced to live in this cage, but you know what, that won't be the case for long."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I like that new vessel of yours Castiel," Lucifer ignored Castiel's question, "it conveys your feelings well."

"Samandiril said the same thing."

Lucifer started to pace in the cage. "Oh and how is he? How are all my brothers and sisters for that matter? Do they still think I was unreasonable? How about Michael, how is he?"

Castiel shook his head, remembering what Lucifer said. "What do you mean, that isn't the case for long?"

Lucifer rushed the bars. "NO YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Castiel stepped away from the cage. Lucifer cleared his throat. "Ha, I'm sorry. Being locked up for so long can do things to ones personality." Castiel dipped his head and glared at Lucifer. "Be careful who you look at with those eyes little brother. It could send chills down ones spine."

"Tell me what you meant?" Castiel stepped forward again.

Lucifer sighed, "Castiel you know what the first seal is right?" He didn't wait for him to respond. "Of course you do. That kind of thing is burned into an angels mind." Castiel looked at him with confusion. "Take a look at my cage little brother."

Castiel looked up at the seals that were holding the cage shut, the first one was broken.

"No."

"Very much yes. While you guys were doing God knows what up in heaven, hell got their hands on Michael's precious vessel and broke it." Castiel shook his head as he started to back out of the room. "Once one seal breaks, it's only a matter of time before they all break. Its too late, the apocalypse is coming and I'm gonna have my revenge on you all! Hahahahahaha!" Lucifer laughed maniacly as Castiel ran out of the room.

Demons threw themselves at Castiel and he merciless smite them all. Castiel turned a corner to a long hall and at the end there was a single door. "That has to be where she is." An angel caught up to Castiel. It was bloodied.

Behind them a group of five demons came around the corner. "You go, I'll hold them off." Castiel said to the angel.

"No Castiel, you go. Even if I got there, I don't have the strength to pull her out. Only you can do it now. I'll hold them off." Castiel nodded and charged down the hall.

He could her combat being him. He kept running, focused and determined to succeed. When Castiel got to the door, he looked back one last time to see the demons had taken the angel blade from the angel and stabbed them with it.

The demons looked over at Castiel and started to run down the hall towards him. Castiel turned back to the door and saw that it was locked. He used the hilt of his angel blade to brake the lock. Without hesitation o he opened the door and went inside. Once through the door, the demons stopped advancing. They stood there, smiles forming on their faces.

Deanna sat alone with her head hung low. She didn't know when the fire stopped burning her. She felt like she had been alone for ages, no souls to torture, no Alastir to torture her, she was just alone. She felt empty. She wanted to think, but lost the will to do anything. She didn't even have the strength to be afraid when she heard footsteps approaching from behind her.

Castiel walked up to Deanna, he could see how broken her soul was. Lucifer was right, the first seal had truly been broken. Castiel walked around to the front of Deanna and croched down in from of her. He placed his hand on her left arm just below her shoulder.

Deanna cried out as soon as he touched her. Castiel used his power to try and heal her broken soul. The action of which left a mark of his hand on her flesh. Deanna started to breath heavy. "No, no, no! I don't want to remember. I don't want to hear the screaming!" She placed her hands over her ears to try and stop the sound. "Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"

Castiel watched her sob uncontrollably. Deanna shook her head. Castiel placed two fingers to her forehead to try and calm her mind. Deanna slowly dropped her arms to her side. Her shackles clanking as they settled beside her. Deanna still had her head down.

Castiel lifted her head so he could look her in the eyes. The world seemed to have stopped. He looked into Deanna's green eyes. He had never seen such a beautiful soul. It was broken, but it shined with this unrelenting brightness. "Beautiful." Castiel whispered under his breath.

Deanna didn't seem to hear him. She started to cry again. "I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough. I'm so sorry. I didn't have any choice. You should have seen them. I'm so sorry."

"Its OK now." Castiel broke her bindings and stood her up. "Its over now. I'm here to save you."

Deanna shook her head. "I did such horrible things to those poor souls. I'm no better then the demon that tortured me. Why would you save me?"

Castiel stared at Deanna intensely. This caused Deanna to suck in a breath. She seemed to notice him for the first time, his blue eyes staring into her soul. "I don't have time to explain. I need to get you out of here. Do you trust me?"

Deanna closed her eyes, she needed to break the lock he had on her. "I don't know what to trust anymore. I'm so tired. I just want it to be over. I want it all to be over."

"I understsnd." Castiel placed two fingers to her forehead again and she passed out. Castiel held her tightly as he spread his wings and started to rise, tearing his way through hell.

When Castiel broke through the surface, a cry rang out. "Deanna Winchester is saved!" All the angels heard the shout of triumph. Any angels that were still in hell ascended.

Lucifer sat in his cage with a wide smile plastered on his face. "I new you could do it little brother."

Lilith ran into Lucifer's room. "Father, the angels are escaping!"

"Let them go my child. They have done enough. There is no need for farther bloodshed." Lucifer got up and walked over to the bars. "Once I'm free, the rivers of earth will run red."

Lilith smiled. "Yes father. I shall go now. There is much work I need to do."

Lilith turned and left. Lucifer looked up at the ceiling of his cage. "Soon Michael, soon this will be settled."

Castiel brought Deanna's soul to where Sam had buried her body. He looked down at her sleeping form in his arms. Looking at her caused his heart to beat in a way that he never felt before, he didn't understand it.

Deanna slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to see Castiel staring at her. His eyes were locked onto hers again. "Is this heaven?"

"No this is earth."

Deanna looked around and saw the trees around them and the dead grass on the ground. She saw that the wind was blowing, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything except Castiel's arms holding her and the intense look he was giving her. Deanna cleared her through, not breaking eye contact this time. "Why are we here then?"

"I'm going to put your soul back in your body." Castiel continued to look in her eyes. He was having a hard time drawing himself away from the glow of her soul.

There was a bit of silence between them before Deanna started to kick her legs a bit. "So are you gonna do it?"

Finally regaining his will, Castiel nodded his head. "When I put you back, you won't remember any of this, well you won't remember me saving you. I can't take away what happened to you in hell, but I believe that you have the strength to overcome that ordeal. The love you have for your brother has made you strong, I can see it in you, that and so much more."

"Is that why you keep staring at me so intensely?"

Castiel broke his gaze from her. "I don't know why I'm doing that."

"I guess that doesn't matter." Deanna started to feel weird. "Will I see you again?"

Castiel returned his gaze to her. "If we do meet again, you won't remember."

"But you will." Deanna started to blush. She shook her head. "Ha, why don't you just put me in my body before I start say stupid things. I think being in hell must have done something to me. I'm not normally like this. I don't like chick flick moments, too mushy."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't understand."

"Good, I don't have to explain." Deanna turned her head to look at the trees. "Look before I say anything I'll regret, I won't remember this, so, thank you for saving me." Deanna looked down at the ground. "I still don't know why you saved me, but anywhere is better then that place."

Castiel didn't say anything else. He bent down and placed Deanna on the ground. "This is gonna hurt."

"What?" Deanna looked up at Castiel as he placed his hand on her chest. Suddenly a painful pulse went through he body.

The force of Castiel putting Deanna's soul back into her body sent out a shock wave that leveled the trees in a twenty foot radius.

Castiel ascended back to heaven where he was greeted by Michael. "You did great work Castiel. I never doubted you for a second. I knew that if any one of my brothers or sisters were going to be able to get my vessel out of hell, it would be you."

Castiel didn't feel good about what he did though. "Michael, we were to late, the first seal has been broken."

Michael sighed deeply. "That is unfortunate, but my sword is back on earth. The way I see it, that's a win. As long as we make sure the other seals don't get broken, we can still win."

Castiel looked pained. "I saw Lucifer."

Michael had a serious look on his face. He grabbed Castiel by the arms. "What did he say?"

"He just wanted to know how we are doing, he seemed most interested in you."

Michael let Castiel go. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him nothing. I wanted to know what he meant when he asked me if I knew whst the first seal was. Shortly after that, I discovered what he meant. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough."

Michael pat Castiel on the arm. "You did everything you could. The first seal may be broken, but there are still 599 more. As long as we protect them, it doesn't matter."

Castiel looked up at Michael. "What do I do now?"

"Now Castiel, you wait until we need you. Deanna Winchester will be waking soon and we are gonna need to speak with her. When that day comes, you will be the one to do it."

Castiel nodded his head. "I understand." Micheal left Castiel to go talk to the other archangels.

"It appears it has started." Michael said to Raphael and Gabriel.

"So are we gonna follow through with the plan?" Raphael asked.

"Yes. We let the rest of the seals get broken. We will send angels to 'protect' them, but they will fail. The apocalypse will start and me and Lucifer will fight." Michael looked over at Gabriel who had an uncomfortable look on his face. "What's wrong with you Gabriel?"

"I don't agree with this."

"What are you talking about? You knew this was the plan, that this was always the plan."

"Yeah well now I'm saying that I don't want any part of this. If you want to watch the world burn, go ahead, but I'm not gonna be party to it. I'm not gonna watch my brothers fight to the death."

Michael grabbed Gabriel, "You have no choice. You have nowhere to go."

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. "You can't stop me from trying. Matter fact, you can't stop me at all." Gabriel vanished.

Raphael looked at Michael with worry. "What do we do now?"

"We stick with the plan. If Gabriel wants to run away, so be it. He was always the weakest out of the four of us." Michael turned away from Raphael to look out at the humans on earth. "The apocalypse will happen. This needs to end."

Castiel was in his favorite place when Balthezar appeared beside him. "I like the coat Castiel. It looks good on you." Castiel turned an intense gaze to Balthazar. "Ooo, what's with those eyes? Are you trying to stop my heart?" Castiel looked away from him. "Whats wrong Castiel?"

"Something's wrong with me."

"Ha, there has always been something wrong with you Castiel. Why is it bothering you now?" Castiel glared at him again. "I can see there is more bothering you then your uniqueness."

Castiel looked away at his hands. "When I went to hell and I saw micheals vessel, i looked at her soul."

Balthazar laughed, "Well no doubt you saw her soul, she was in hell, all soul there."

Castiel shook his head. "No I mean I REALLY saw her soul and it made me feel some way."

Balthazar was intrigued. He walked around to the front of Castiel to look him in the face. "What did you feel?"

"I don't know."

"Come one, you have to know. Was it anger, sadness, joy?" Baltbazar paused. "Confusion?"

Castiel looked at him. "No, non of those." He shook his head again. "I've never felt like that before, even now the feeling lingers when I think about her soul." Castiel sighed. "You should have seen it Balthazar, it was the most beautiful thing I've seen since Lucifer." Suddenly Balthazar started laughing. Castiel furrows his eyebrows at him. "I don't understand what's so funny."

"Castiel if I didn't know better, I'd say they you were smitten."

Castiel became angry. "No, that's impossible. Angels can't fall in love with humans."

Balthazar crossed his arms. "And why not. It wouldn't be the first time."

"It's forbidden."

"And that's what makes it so delicious. I can just hear the scandaless gossip now." Balthazar wrapped his a around Castiel and waved his hand in front of them like her was reading a headline. "The angel Castiel is madly in love with his brother Michael's vessel."

Castiel pulled away from Balthazar and started to walk away from him. "That's not gonna happen."

"Good, cause like you said, it's taboo, that and well you don't want to get too attached. The vessel may not survive." Castiel turned to ask what he meant, but he was gone.

Castiel walked over to the bench he always sat at and took a seat. He put his head down in thought. Maybe Balthazar was right, maybe the new feeling he was experiencing was love. He had only felt love for his father, siblings, and the humans that God had wanted them all to love, but this felt different then that. Castiel couldn't explain it. He decided that he would push the feeling into the back of his mind. He had a job he needed to do. Castiel convinced himself that it was the love he felt for all humans and left it at that.

Castiel got up and started to walk around. He admired the trees and the flowers. He paused when he got to the little pond that was there. He hadn't seen his new face since he got this new vessel. He knew what Jimmy looked like, but he hadn't seen himself.

Castiel leaned forward and looked at his reflection in the water. He tilt his head when he caught sight of his eyes. They were this amazing blue, it was like looking at the sky. Castiel's eyes trailed down to the trench coat. He smoothed his hands down the front. Castiel did stand out from the rest of the angels. Each one was different, but still all very similar to each other. Maybe everyone was right, Castiel was special, he could see that now.

Castiel stepped away from the small pond. He looked over at the old man flying a kite. Castiel walked over and stood beside him. He watched the kite fly effortlessly. Castiel thought about how something so simple could be so beautiful.


	4. The Second Meeting

Deanna's eyes shot open as she gasped for air like she was being suffocated. It was dark and she tried to reach her hand up to her face, but found that she could barely move. Panic started to set in. It was clear that she was trapped in a box.

Deanna went in her pocket and pulled out her lighter. She flicked it on to get a better look at the situation. Deanna was definitely in a wooden box. She put her hand up to try and lift the lid. Dirt fell through the slits in the wood. Deanna coughed as she dusted the dirt off her face.

"Ok, I can do this. I'm Uma Therman and this is Kill Bill." Deanna took a deep breath before she started punching at the wood as best she could, with as much strength as she could.

The days passed slowly. Castiel couldn't understand why it was taking so long for Deanna to wake. He was starting to wonder if had put her soul back properly.

Micheal appeared before Castiel. "She has finally awaken Castiel." A look of relief seems to fall over Castiel's face. "Were you really that troubled?"

"I've just never gone through something like this before." Castiel looked at the ground. "I had thought I had done something wrong."

"Well she's awake now, crawling out of her grave as we speak." Castiel looked back at Michael. "Give her a moment to get her bearings again, then speak with her." Castiel nodded his head and Michael left.

Castiel made his way over to were he last saw Deanna. He watched as she finally made her way to the surface.

Deanna looked around. "Holy shit." The trees and grass were leveled to what looked like a twenty foot radius from where she stood. "Huh."

Deanna left the area and found her way to a road. She walked down the road for a while. No cars had passed her by since she started walking. Finally she remembered to check her pockets. She had her phone, but the battery was long since dead. Deanna couldn't find the keys to the Impala. "Sammy must have them."

Off in the distance she saw what looked like gas station of some sort. Deanna took off in a jog to get there faster. When she finally got to it, it looked like it was abandon. Deanna tried the door anyway and to her surprise, it was open.

Deanna walked inside and wasted no time heading toward the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of water and chugged it down. Deanna tossed the bottle to the side and grabbed another. She felt like she hadn't drank or eaten anything for that matter in a long time. It made sense, the last thing she remembered was being torn to shreds by hell hounds.

That reminded Deanna to examine her body. She walked up to a convinently placed mirror in the store and looked at herself. Deanna lifted her shirt and found that she was completely fine. There was no scars or any signs that she had been torn apart.

Deanna put her shirt down and noticed the burning feeling on her left arm. She turned her body a bit and lifted her sleeve. Deanna sucked in a sharp breath when she saw it. "What the hell?" There was a fresh looking hand print burned into her flesh. Deanna gently pulled down her sleeve. Other then what she noticed and being dirty, there was nothing wrong with her.

Deanna felt an uneasyness come over her. She was suspicious of what it was. Knowing her history, it was probably demons. She got out of hell some how, no doubt they would be coming to take her back. There was no way she was going back if she could help it.

Deanna grabbed the salt and started to make lines in front of the door and windows. She had almost finishes when a high pitch ringing filled her ears. The sound kept getting louder and louder to the point that the windows and anything that was made of glass in the store shattered. Deanna doubled over holding onto her ears to try and block the sound. If it continued she was gonna go deaf.

Castiel stood there with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't understand."

"Maybe you didn't give her enough time. You jump into things to quickly."

Castiel turned to Balthazar. "Where have you been?" Castiel didn't try to hide the anger in his voice.

Balthazar put his hands up. "Calm down Castiel, I didn't know I had to be here for roll call. You're not the only busy angel in heaven."

Castiel turned away from him to look back at Deanna who was recovering from the assault on her ears. "I wanted to ask you something, but I'm currently busy."

"I see that Castiel. I just wanted to drop by to see how progress was going. All the angels want to know how Michael's vessel is doing." Balthazar pat Castiel on the shoulder. "Well I'll leave you to your work. Oh and next time, wait a little longer, you don't want to kill her again. What would Michael think?"

Castiel flashed an angry look at Balthazar through the corner of his eye, but he had already left. Castiel looked back at Deanna, she had raided the cash register and left outside to a pay phone.

The phone rang for a while before it went to voicemail. Deanna hung up the phone. "Come on Sam, where the hell are you?" She pulled two more quarters out of her pocket. Deanna decided she was gonna call the only other person she could.

The phone rang on the other end and Bobby walked over and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Oh thank God, Bobby, I've been trying to get a hold of Sam, but he's not answering his phone."

Bobby frowned. "Who IS this?"

"Bobby it's me, Deanna." She couldn't understand why he didn't recognize her voice.

"Like hell it is! I don't know who you are, but don't you EVER call here again!" Bobby slammed the receiver down before Deanna could explain.

"Son of a bitch!" Deanna threw the phone at the base, letting it dangle as it fell. After she calmed down a bit, she hung it up. Deanna walked out of the phone Booth and over to one of the cars that were parked at the gas station. She looked around one more time to make sure no one was around.

Deanna broke the window on the drivers side of an old white car. She unlocked the door and climbed inside. Deanna hotwired the car, satisfied that she hadn't lost the skill and turned the radio on blast to some rock music as she made the drive to Bobby's house.

Deanna stared at the road in thought. She remembered being in hell, she remembered Alastir torturing her everyday, she remembered being taken off the rack to do the same to other poor souls. Deanna can still hear them screaming. She pulled over as her breathing become ragged. Deanna was trying to fight the overwhelming feeling building up inside her. She shook her head, pushing it way back in her mind.

Deanna pulled back into the road when she got her feelings under control. If her father could see her now, he'd probably tell her to suck it up. There was no place for emotions of any kind in a hunters life. Showing any sign of weakness and monsters could use it against you, especially demons. They would jump at the chance to torture you because they found what made you tick.

It had been a whole day of driving before Deanna got to Bobby's house. The white car pulled into the junk yard and was parked inconspicuously amongst the other beat up relics. Deanna turned the engine off and got out. She looked up at Bobby's house. Taking a deep breath, she started to walk farward. She wondered how she was gonna explain to him how she was alive, cause even she didn't know.

Deanna knocked on the door and in a short time, Bobby answered. He was staring at her with this shocked look on his face. "Hey Bobby." Deanna was more then happy to see him.

"How?" Bobby stepped back to let her in, still shocked to see her. Unknown to Deanna, Bobby was pulling out a silver blade.

"I don't know." Deanna had her back to Bobby looking at the familiar dacor, when Bobby lunged at her, slashing at her arm.

Deanna grabbed her arm as she tried to put distance between them. "Bobby stop, it's really me."

"Yrah that's what they always say." Bobby slashed at her again, but Deanna grabbed a chair and threw it at him. While Bobby was knocked off balance, she grabbed his wrist and took the knife from him.

Stepping back again Deanna put her hands up. "Calm down, I'm not a shape shifter."

"Then your a revanent!"

"Look fine, you want proof?" Deanna exsposed her forearm and bled herself. Bobby stopped looking so hostile towards her when he saw the blood trickle to the floor. "See?" Deanna put the knife down on the table.

"Deanna." Bobby grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Deanna reciprocated, both of them smiling. Deanna pulled away to say something when Bobby splashed her in the face with holy water.

Deanna sighed. "I'm not a demon either."

Bobby just shrugged. "You can never be too sure." He walked over to the kitchen to get a towel and handed it to her. "So what happened? What do you remember?"

Deanna rubbed her face with the towel before using it to stop the bleeding on her arm. "Last thing I remember is being ripped to shreds by hell hounds, then waking up in a pine box."

Bobby shook his head. "You've been dead for four months. You should be well on your way to decomposing, I mean you were in ribbons, your insides were slop. If you were gonna come back to life, you should look like-"

"A thriller reject." Bobby nodded his head. "Yeah I don't know why I look compeatly unharmed. There's not a scratch on me, well except this." Deanna lifted up her left sleeve to show Bobby the hand print.

"What the hell is that?" Bobby got close to try and get a better look.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, it can't be good." Deanna looked away in thought. "Where's Sam. I tried getting a hold of him, but he won't answer his phone."

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "He was a mess after you died, hell, we both were." Bobby shook his head. "I wanted to give you a hunters sending, but he said you would need a body when you got back." Deanna gave Bobby a look. "After that he was just quiet, really quiet. Then he left."

"And you let him go?" Anger filling Deanna's voice.

"Well what did you expect me to do, lock him up?"

Deanna sighed heavily. "Great so he probably made some kind of deal and this mark is the hand print of the demon that pulled me out, or rode my ass to freedom to keep up their end of the deal." Deanna walked over to the phone. "This ends now. I'm gonna find Sam and chew his ass out."

Castiel had a thoughtful look on his face. He tilt his head as he watched Deanna pick up the phone and called the mobile service provider to try and find where Sam was. Castiel didn't hear Balthazar come up behind him. "Hows vessel is watching?"

"Tedious." Castiel turned to look at Balthazar. "I have something I want to ask you?"

Balthazar crossed his arms. "Of course, fire away."

"Do you feel like something isn't right here? I know it's not a soldiers place to ask questions, but..." Castiel looked back at Deanna. She had found where Sam was and her and Bobby were getting into Bobby's truck.

"But what Castiel?" Balthazar waited for an answer, but no reply came. "Hmmmm, something happened to you in hell." Castiel moved his head a bit in Balthazar's direction, but stopped when he felt his presence leave.

Castiel contemplated what Balthazar said as he watched Deanna and Bobby drive down the road to Sam's location.

Bobby pulled up to a hotel in Poniac, Illinois. Deanna got out the truck and scanned the parking lot. Her eyes caught sight of the Impala. "Oh baby!" Deanna walked over to the car and started to rub her face on it. "I've missed you so much. Was Sammy treating you right?"

Bobby cleared his throat behind Deanna. She looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you done. We are here for Sam, not the car."

Deanna looked back to the car and whispered, "Shhhh, baby don't listen." Deanna stood up straight and walked past Bobby.

Inside they found the room that Sam was staying in and knocked on the door. A short brunet girl in a tee shirt and panties answered the door. Deanna looked her up and down. "So um, where is it?"

"Excuse me?" Deanna gave her a confused look.

"The pizza that clearly takes two people to deliver."

Deanna looked back at Bobby who shrugged his shoulders at her. Deanna looked back at the girl and cleared her throat. "Um I think that maybe we have the wrong room."

Before Deanna could turn and leave, Sam came into the room wearing a white tee shirt and gray pajama pants. "I got-" Sam stopped short when he saw Deanna.

Deanna could feel joy forming in her heart. "Hey Sammy." She started to walk into the room to embrace her brother when he splashed holy water in her face. Deanna stood there with a 'I'm so done' look on her face. "Sam, I'm not a demon."

Bobby chimed in from outside the room, "It's really her Sam. I tried everything."

Deanna wiped her face on her sleeve and looked at Sam. "Deanna!" Sam grabbed Deanna in a big hug. The girl watched from the door at the emotional embrace.

When they pulled away to stare at each other with smiles on their faces, she spoke up, making her presence known again. "So are you two like, together?"

Sam looked at the girl, then at Deanna, then back at the girl. Both Deanna and Sam took a step away from each other. "No, no, she's my sister."

"Oh. Oh! I should go then so you two can..." The girl waved her arm, motioning between them. She left the room to gather her things. A short time later she appeared fully clothed and she said goodbye to Sam.

"So Sam, what was the cost?" Deanna had her arms crossed as she sat on the arm of a chair.

Sam chuckled, "Deanna I don't pay."

Deanna stood up and walked over to him. "This is not funny Sam. You made a deal with a demon to bring me back to life! What was the cost? One year, six months?"

Sam skoffed, "You think I'm the one that brought you back?"

"Thats exactly what I think."

Sam turned to look at Bobby who didn't say anything. He turned back to Deanna. "Deanna I tried. I was so angry, I went to a crossroads demon, several of them actually, and non of them wanted to make a deal! No one would listen."

"So then if it wasn't you, who brought me back?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know."

"I think we may have a way to fine out what demon pulled you out." Deanna and Sam turned to look at Bobby. "I have a psychic friend named Pamela. She's really good at what she does. If anyone can find your demon, it's her."

Deanna stepped forward. "So where is this friend of yours live."

"Just a few hours from here. Sam get your stuff together. I'll see you guys down stairs."

Bobby left the room and Deanna was on her way out to follow him when Sam stopped her. "I've been holding on to this for you. I think you may want it back."

Sam took off the amulet around his neck and handed it to Deanna. She took it and smiled at him. "Thanks Sammy." Deanna put the amulet on and left the room.

"Why is that so special?" Castiel tilt his head in thought.

"Curious little thing isn't it?" Castiel turned his head to look at Balthazar who was currently fileing his nails.

"What are you doing?"

"I may be an angel, that doesn't mean I can't keep up sppearences. You know I actually like grooming myself. You should try it Castiel, your vessel looks a little...hmph...you know what, never mind."

Castiel glared at him and turned back to Deanna driving down the road with Sam. "I meant what are you doing here. Your constant popping in and out is a little annoying."

Bathazar put the nail file away. "I just figured you'd like some company. I know that watching humans can seem so boring, although, you seem to like doing it." Balthazar walked around Castiel. "As far as the question you asked to yourself, not that you want the answer from me but, humans place great value into small trinkets that are given by those they care about. You know, I figured you would have known this from the amount of people watching you do." Balthazar leaned forward into Castiel's ear. "Which begs the question, what have you really been doing all theses years?"

Castiel whipped his head around, but like before, Balthazar was gone. Castiel was starting to get tired of the game that he seemed to be playing. He turned his head back to Deanna and it seemed that the trio were pulling up to Pamela's house. Castiel pulled himself away to find Michael.

Pamala opened the door to let them in. "Bobby Singer, long time no see." The two hugged and she shook Sam and Deanna's hands. She lead them into a room with a singular round table draped with a heavy burgandy cloth. "So Bobby told me on the phone that you are the one that rose from hell."

Deanna nodded. "Yeah, and he said you are the one that can tell me who pulled me out."

"I am. Please take a seat." Pamela motioned to the chairs around the table. Once everyone took a seat Pamela took a seat next to Deanna. "Everyone hold hands." Sam and Bobby exchanged looks then took each others hand. Deanna reluctantly placed her hand into Sam's with a skeptical sigh. "Alright, no I'll need to touch where the demon touched you."

Deanna jumped when she felt Pamela's hand touch her inner thigh dangerously close to crotch. "Whoa there sister, the demon didn't touch me there."

Pamela smiled at her sudeuctivly. "Oops, my mistake." Deanna pointed to her arm and Pamela placed her hand there. She started the seance.

"Michael I need to speak with you." Castiel found Michael having a meeting with Raphael.

"We will continue this conversation later Raphael." Raphael vanished and Michael turned his attention to Castiel. "What can I do for you brother?"

"They went to a psychic to try and summon the demon that pulled Deanna out of hell."

Michael had a thoughtful look on his face. "Well that's a lost cause, seeing how it wasn't a demon that did it."

"What do I do then?"

"Castiel, do whatever you must. I trust your judgment."

Castiel could hear Pamela calling to him. "Turn back now." Micheal watched the one sided conversation. "I warn you not to look upon my true form. It won't end well for you." Michael rose an eyebrow in curiosity. Suddenly there was a horrible scream. Castiel looked up at Michael. "I did what I had to."

"No doubt that you did brother." Michael started to walk past Castiel. "Try to make contact with Deanna again when she's alone. As much as I don't care, we don't want to kill her friends."

Castiel watched as Michael vanished. He made his way back to his favorite place and watched Deanna and the others as they called an ambulance.

Bobby went with Pamela to the hospital as Deanna and Sam went to a diner. Since Deanna got back, she hadn't really sunk her teeth into a fatty, greasy, burger. Sam was sitting across from Deanna. Their table was some what in the middle of the restaurant. The waitress came over and gave Deanna her burger.

"Oh baby, I've been waiting for this." Sam watched as Deanna picked up her burger and took a huge bite. "Mmmmm."

Sam frowned, "Deanna can you be serious for a second. We need to figure out who that demon was. Clearly he's some one we should be worried about."

Deanna finished chewing and swallowed. "Sam, I want to figure out who that bastard is too, but we need to watch our backs, cause there may be other demons watching us."

The waitress came back to refill their drinks. After that she took a seat at their table. "Um, is there something we can do for you?" Sam asked a bit confused.

"Yes, we were wondering if you could tell us who pulled her sorry ass out of hell?" Deanna started to reach for her gun. "Hmmhmmm, sweet heart that's not gonna do you any good. You're outnumbered."

Deanna and Sam looked around to see that all the patrons in the diner where demons as they flashed their black eyes. Deanna moved her hand back to the table. "Alright bitch, what do you want?"

"I already told you. We want to know why you got to escape hell. Who did it?" Deanna just glared at her.

The waitress lunged forward and grabbed Deanna by the shirt. Sam was gonna stop her when Deanna put her hand up to stop him. "Your not gonna do shit. I'm guessing that whoever pulled me out, it above your pay grade. If you were gonna do something you would have already done it, but the fact that you didn't means that your afraid of whoever it was that pulled me out." Deanna grabbed the waitress hands and pulled them off of her. "I advise you back the fuck up." Deanna got up and pushed past the waitress and motioned for Sam to follow her. As they got to the door she turned around. "By the way, I'm not paying for that."

Once outside the pair hurried to the Impala. "That was crazy." Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm still surprised that worked." Deanna got inside the car and started the engine.

"Wait you were bluffing?" Sam looked at her shocked.

Deanna laughed. "Yeah. I took a chance and it worked." Sam shook his head as he buckled his seat belt and Deanna took off.

A few hours later they found a motel to stay at for the night. Deanna walked through the door and threw herself on one of the beds. Sam followed behind, closing the door before placing his things down. He looked over at Deanna, who was face down in the pillow. "Really dude? You've been asleep for four months."

Deanna grumbled. "Man I don't know what it is, but I'm tired. A few more hours ain't gonna kill me again." She rolled over and placed the pillow on her head.

Sam skoffed and opened his back pack to pull out his laptop. The sound of the laptop coming to life filled the room. Sam checked a few websites on demons, but he couldn't find anything that sounded similar to what happened to Deanna.

Sam's phone buzzed beside him. He looked at it and then placed it in his pocket. A quick glance at Deanna confirmed that she was passed out. Sam took that opportunity to take the keys to the Impala and sneak out.

Castiel looked at Deanna's sleeping form. Now was the moment he was waiting for. He took a deep breath and started to speak. Castiel watched as Deanna was startled awake. She went for her gun only to double over clutching her ears as anything that was made of glass in the motel shattered violently. Castiel stopped speaking. He saw that Bobby had barged into the motel to investigate what happened.

"Are you OK?" Bobby walked over to Deanna to help her up.

Deanna put her gun in her pocket. "Yeah I guess so."

"What the hell was all that, and where is Sam?"

Deanna took that moment to look around. Sam was indeed gone. Deanna walked over to where she put the keys to the Impala and found that they were gone too. "Damn it! Sam took the Impala."

Bobby gave Deanna a look. "Look, we can worry about that later. This, what ever it is needs to answer some questions. So I got an idea, we're gonna summon the damn thing."

"Sounds good to me." Deanna grabbed her things and followed Bobby out of the motel.

Castiel watched the pair drive out to an undisclosed location to a building that looked like a barn. He watched as Bobby got together some things for a summoning. Deanna watched as after everything was set, Bobby started spraying a bunch of symbols on the walls, a few more to add to the many that were already there.

When he was done, Castiel watched Bobby start the summoning ritual. Michael appeared beside Castiel. "I suppose speaking with her didn't work and now they are trying to summon you."

Castiel looked up at Michael. "What should I do?"

"Go down there. Speak with Deanna in person." Michael smiled at Castiel. "It's a good thing you have that new vessel." Castiel furrowed his eyebrows as Michael disappeared. An uncertain feeling came over him.

Castiel turned back to Deanna and Bobby. "You should really give them a show." Castiel turned around again to see Balthazar standing there. "You know put the fear of God in them."

Castiel glared at him. "This is not a game Balthazar."

Balthazar walked up to him. "Are you sure Castiel, cause where I'm standing, you look like a paw to me." Balthazar walked around him. "Its about time you start asking yourself, what's really going on here?"

"It's not a soldiers place to ask questions."

"No, not a good soldier like you, but then again, you were always different." Castiel was about to say something when Balthazar stopped him. "Ah, ah. Their calling you." Castiel turned back to Deanna and Bobby, almost forgetting what he needed to do. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the special effects, you just make sure you hit your mark."

Deanna was sitting on the edge of a table swinging her leg. She looked up at Bobby taking a glance at his watch. "Maybe you didn't do it right."

Bobby shot a glare at Deanna. Outside Castiel descended to the ground. He looked at the closed large double doors of the barn. Balthazar with a smirk picked up the wind into a strong howl, rattling the panels of the roof.

Inside the barn, Deanna and Bobby rose to their feet, grabbing their shotguns. "Hey, maybe it's wishful thinking, but it's probably just the wind."

Balthazar smiled. "You haven't seen anything yet." With an unseen force, the barn doors pushed in, causing the wooden bar locking them to splinter and bust apart. "Now for the lights."

Castiel walked forward, keeping his eyes locked on the two people in front of him, mostly Deanna. He never faultered even when the light bulbs above shattered raining down sparks onto his being.

Deanna and Bobby sheilded their eyes as glass and sparks went flying. When the last light bulb broke, they lifted their guns and started to shoot.

Castiel still continued forward, unfazed by the bullets tearing through his clothing and his body. Deanna and Bobby gave up and so reached for alternate weapons.

Deanna grabbed the demon blade off the table and held it behind her back as Castiel stepped up to her, coming between her and Bobby. "Who the hell are you?" Deanna asked as she became face to face with the angel.

Millions of moments past in the fractions of seconds before Castiel answered her question. For him it felt like a life time when he locked eyes with her. He could still see her soul burning with the same passion as it did in hell, but now, the fire was burning brighter. He could sense that she was more determined now then ever.

Caatiel almost lost himself in her soul when he felt the pang of her question bring him back. "I'm the one that gripped you tight and raise you from perdition."

Deanna skoffed, "Thanks for that." She plunged the demon blade into Castiel's chest. When it didn't faze him, she stepped back, letting go of the blade.

Castiel grabbed the blade and pulled it out, letting it drop to the floor with a loud clank. Bobby and Deanna exchanged glances and then Bobby tried to cut Castiel's head off with a machete.

Castiel grabbed the blade without even looking at Bobby. He pushed it down as he turned his body and placed two fingers on Bobby's forehead. Bobby fell to the floor. Castiel turned back to Deanna. "We need to talk, alone."

Deanna looked at Castiel with fear. She slowly walked around him to Bobby. Castiel took a step back and turned his attention to the things on the table behind him.

Castiel looked through the weapons and papers. Much of it was about demons and how to kill them. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

Deanna placed two fingers on Bobby's neck to check his pulse. "Your friend will be fine. I just put him to sleep to give us privacy."

Deanna shot a glare at Castiel as she rose to her feet. "So who are you?"

Castiel tilt his head in confusion. "I already told you."

"No! Who are you really?"

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the lord." Castiel looked into Deanna's eyes. He saw her soul flare.

Deanna shook her head. "Angels don't exist."

Castiel frowned, "That's your problem Deanna, you have no faith." Lightning flashed as shadowy black wings spread out from behind Castiel.

Deanna's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was truly an angel standing before her. When the lightning stopped, Castiel looked deep into Deanna's eyes.

"OK, so if you are an angel, what are you, oh holy tax accountant?" Deanna asked still skeptical about what she saw.

Castiel looked down at his body. "Oh this, this is just a vessel."

Deanna looked at Castiel with disgust. "You're riding that poor mans meat suit?"

Castiel shook his head. "No he asked for this."

Deanna took a deep breath and rubbed her hand across her face. "Wait so you're the one that burned that poor woman's eyes out."

Castiel sighed, "I warned her not to look upon my face. My true form can be overwhelming and so can my real voice, but you know that."

"That was you trying to blow out my ear drums?" Castiel nodded. "You know what, next time, bring it down a few octaves." Deanna noticed that Castiel was staring at her intently. She frowned at him. "So why save me?"

"Because the lord commanded it."

"But I'm nobody."

Castiel tilt his head at her. "You don't think you deserved to be saved." He felt a pang in his heart. Deanna had the same heart wrenching look on her face when Castiel had gone to hell to save her. "Good things do happen Deanna."

Deanna shook her head. "Not in my experience. I have done nothing worth saving."

Castiel looked at her sadly. He couldn't understand why she couldn't see her self worth. Suddenly Castiel could hear Michael's voice in his head. "Get to the point Castiel."

Castiel got a serious look on his face as he stepped toward Deanna. "Deanna, you are more important then you think. We have work for you to do."

Deanna searched Castiel's eyes for what he meant by that. The only thing she got was the intense gaze of his blue eyes. "What could you possibly need from me?"

Castiel looked down over her body. Deanna had a freaked out look on her face. Castiel returned his gaze to her. "I have to go." Without warning he vanished.

Deanna stood there confused. "Well what the Fuck?"


	5. Dealing with Witnesses

A demon ran into the room clutching a piece of paper tightly to his chest. He slammed the door behind him and barricated it with heavy metal desk. He took a step back, breathing heavy. It would be a matter of time before the angels found his location. He pulled a small vial of blood out of his pocket and poured it into his hand. "Lilith, I have it."

In an instant Lilith appeared with two goony looking demons. "I'll take that, thank you." One of the goons stepped forward and snatched the paper from the other demon. "Hey be careful! That is a very ancient parchment and if you rip it I'll tear you apart." Lilith threatened.

The goon handed the paper to Lilith. "Sorry."

Lilith took the page and looked it over. "Yes this is it. This is exactly what I've been looking for." Suddenly there was a violent rummble. "I believe that's my queue."

"Wait what about me. You promised that I would get a reward." The demon protested.

Lilith smiled at him. "Oh you do. I always keep my promises. Instead of being mercilessly killed by me, the angels will make your death swift." The demon had a shocked look on his face. "Just hope they don't torture you for information." With that Lilith and the two gooney demons disappeared.

"No!" Was all the demon was able to get out before he was surrounded by angels, one of which was Rapheal.

"Where's the spell?" Rapheal demanded.

The demon steeled his face. "You're too late. Lilith already has the spell."

Without saying anything, Raphael placed his hand on the demons forehead and smite him. "Looks like we have a problem." The angels vanished.

Lilith stood before an alter. There was a bowl in front of her filled with ingredients for the spell. She chanted something in Latin as she grabbed a pinch of some black powder and threw it into the bowl. A flame burst forth and then there was a rumble. Several voices filled the room.

"Yes, yes. Come forth, the witnesses. The time has come. The apocalypse is starting." Lilith laughed as wisps of spirits came out of the ground and flew off.

Castiel appeared in the briefing room. Michael was sitting at the long table. "Please Castiel, have a seat." He motioned for Castiel to sit across from him.

Castiel walked over and sat down. "You summoned me?"

"Yes Castiel. You have done great work, but I fear that it's not over yet. Its come to my attention that the demons are in a frenzy to break the remaining seals." Castiel's become worried. "Don't worry too much about it. I'm going to send you along with other angels to protect the remaining seals.

"But what about deanna?"

"She's alive. Thats all that matters at this point. Should I need her, it helps that she's here." Castiel looked down at the table. Michael leaned forward, placing his hands, fingered laced together on the table, "There are more important things happening. I didn't send you to babysit my vessel."

Castiel's eyes shot up at Michael. "I know." He rose to his feet. "Tell me where to go and I will do everything not to fail."

Michael leaned back again with a smile on his face. "Oh I know. I want you to go to Key West. One of the seals is there. The animals need protecting. Take some angels with you, I'm sure you are gonna need the help."

Castiel nodded, "I'll make sure that the seal doesn't get broken." With that Castiel left on his new mission. He didn't bother to ask why he was protecting a bunch of animals, but it wasn't a soldiers place to ask questions.

Michael smiled to himself. "Oh I'm sure you will."

Deanna had her arms crossed leaning against the wall in Bobby's study. She was debating with Sam about the existence of angels. "How can you still be so skeptical after what you said happened?" Sam asked trying to understand his sisters stubberness.

"I'm just saying, why save me? I'm just a normal nobody."

"You fight monsters and make deals with demons, there ain't nothing normal about you." Bobby chimed in to the conversation.

Deanna frowned, "I don't like getting singled out at parties. Now God wants me for some higher purpose?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Seems that way."

Deanna shook her head. "No this is just too much." She looked over at Bobby. "Is there anything else about angels that you can tell us?"

Bobby placed his hand down on the page he was looking at in the thick book in front of him. "I've got all these Biblical books an just about everything, some of it's even in cuneiform. They all pretty much say the same thing, other then pulling a soul out of the hot box, there's not much else they can do."

Deanna looked over at Sam. "OK so, maybe it was an angel, that still doesn't change the fact that I don't like being under gods spotlight without any explinstion as to why." Deanna looked off to the side. "That stupid angel, just showed up out of the blue, talking about they have work for me." Sam and Bobby exchanged looks as Deanna was mumbling under her breath to herself. Deanna looked back at Bobby. "Show me the books on angels." Bobby grabbed a stake of large of thick books and dropped them on the desk in front of Deanna. Deanna sighed as she grabbed the first book. She looked over at Sam. "Your gonna get me some pie. A whole one."

Sam half smiled as he got up and grabbed the keys to the Impala. "Yeah, got it, a whole pie."

When Sam started to leave, Deanna shouted after him. "And it better be fresh! I mean hot!" She turned back to the stack of books and noticed Bobby was staring at her. "What?" Bobby just shook his head.

Castiel directed a group of angels to watch over the animals. He wanted to make sure that nothing harmed them except for their natural enemies. Castiel was looking at a pair of birds in a tree when Balthazar appeared beside him. "So this is what big brother has you doing? I have to say, this is low even for him."

Castiel turned to look at Balthazar. "What are you talking about, and why are you here? I gathered the group of angels I wanted to take with me, you were not a part of that group."

"And I'm deeply hurt that you didn't pick me." Bathazar pretended to be sad. It only granted him an angry look from Castiel. "Oh please, you think I care about bird watching?" Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. Balthazar crossed his arms. "Look Castiel, I'm here to tell you that don't you think this little mission Michael sent you on is a little ridiculous?"

"No." Castiel said flatly.

Bathazar frowned, "Michael can't honestly expect you and a small group of angels to protect all the animals in this area. It was a set up."

"I don't understand." Castiel started to walk past Balthazar, not wanting to hear anymore of what he had to say. He turned back to see an expecting look on Balthazar's face. "Are you trying to tell me that he expects this seal to fail?"

"Thats exactly what I'm saying." Balthazar stepped closer to Castiel. "I think he was getting you out of the way. Maybe he didn't want you warning his vessel about the witnesses."

Castiel tilt his head. "The witnesses? You mean THE WITNESSES?"

"The one and the same. They've risen Castiel, and it looks like they are going after hunters. But I guess if you are so busy with what Michael wants you to do, then I'll leave you to it." Balthazar started to walk away, when he stopped and turned back to Castiel. "By the way, isn't Michael's vessel a hunter." He put a finger to his lip in thought. "You know I believe she is."

"I can't warn her. I have my orders. Besides, no harm can befall her, she us protected by Michael. You know that." Castiel was glaring at Balthazar for wasting his time.

Balthazar frowned, then he got a thought. "But you know, her brother isn't. Whose to say that she's even going to help us if we let her brother die. She's already skeptical at our exsistance, even though you flat out proved to her that you are real. It will be hard to get her to say yes when she has nothing she wants to save."

Balthazar paused just as Castiel spoke up. "Will you stay here and take my place?"

"What with these animals?" Balthazar half smiled. "Sure." Castiel vanished leaving Balthazar to protect the seal. Balthazar just leaned against the tree that the two birds Castiel was looking at were in. Suddenly a glop of bird poop landed on his shoulder. Balthazar jumped in surprise. He looked up at the birds with disgust. "This is why I hate animals. I hope the demons kill you first."

" Apocalypse? The apocalypse, apocalypse? Like the four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?" Deanna asked Bobby skeptically.

The trio were inside Bobby's panic room. It was a cylindrical room, completely lined in iron coated in salt to keep spirits from entering. In the roof is a large extraction fan, below which has a grill with metal work in the shape of a devil's trap. There is also a devil's trap that spans the entire ground inside the panic room. The room has a cot and a bed that folds up against the wall, two desks, two chairs, a mirror, and a bookshelf. It was also well-stocked with supplies and equipment, such as a transistor radio.

Bobby nodded to Deanna. "So those spirits of the people we couldn't save, Meg and the little girls that tried to kill you, those were witnesses?"

"Thats what I said." Bobby said impatiently.

"Why?" Deanna asked trying to understand why they were trying to kill them.

"I think what Deanna means is how?" Sam asked not noticing the look of 'that's not what I asked' Deanna was giving him.

"Well according to this book, the rising of the witnesses is like a mile marker for the apocalypse. It takes a really powerful spell to summon them, one so strong that it leaves a mark on their soul." Bobby exchanged glances with the siblings.

"Is there a way to put them back to rest?" Deanna asked.

"There is. We are gonna need to get a few things for the spell." Bobby gave them a grave look.

"No chance that stuff just happens to be in here?" Deanna asked half hoping that they were.

"Do you think your luck is gonna start right now?"

Deanna frowned, "Yeah, I didn't rhink so." She turned to Sam. "OK, Lets go get the stuff."

Bobby got up and handed them each a gun. "The Spell needs to be cast over an open fire so that means we have to go to the library. Cover each others back and shoot only when you have to. Don't run out of bullets until I'm done."

Deanna took lead and stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading out of the basement. "Hello Deanna." Sitting at the top of the stairs was a fat curly haired man.

Deanna had a pained expression on her face. "Hey Ronald."

Deanna remembered when her and Sam went to Milwaukee to investigate a string of robberies in which a trusted employee holds up a bank and then commit suicide. It turned out the culprits were shape shifters.

They had met Ronald, a previous victim of one of the bank robberies. He believed that the people responsible were these things that he call mandroids, because they had "laser" eyes on camera. Sam and Deanna knew that was a trait of shapshifters, so they decided to humour him.

Little did they know that when they went to the City Bank Milwaukee, without Ronald, to try and stop another robbery, that Ronald would barge in and lock everyone inside to help catch the mandroid.

Ronald ended up getting shot in the head when he was helping Deanna catch the shapshifter. Turns out if you hold up a bank, the cops get involved and bring snipers.

Deanna felt responsible for getting him killed. "You were suppose to help me, but because of you I'm dead!" Ronald came down the stairs towards Deanna when Bobby shot him with rock salt.

Deanna looked at Bobby shocked. "If your gonna shoot, shoot, don't talk." Bobby said pushing past Deanna to get upstairs.

Once the three of them get to the library, Sam started putting down a circle of salt. Bobby rushed over to the desk and stated gathering a bowl and some chalk. "Sam, upstairs in the linen closet, there's gonna be a hex box. Go get it and be careful, it's heavy." Sam nods and heads up stairs. Just then the two little girls that tried to kill Bobby earlier appear. Deanna wastes no time shooting them. Bobby looks up at Deanna. " Kitchen. Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood."

Deanna started to head to the kitchen when she paused and looks back at Bobby. "Opium?"

Bobby gives her a serious look. "Will you just go!"

"Right." Deanna heads for the drawer and is trying to find the false bottom. Meanwhile Bobby is drawing a symbol on the desk with the chalk, trying to ignore the little girls blaming him for their death.

Deanna finally found what she was looking for and was heading back to the library when the doors to the kitchen slam shut. "Deanna!?" Bobby calls from the other room.

"I'm fine Bobby, keep working." Just then Henriksen appeared beside Deanna. "Victor."

"Deanna." Henriksen greeted her almost kindly.

Deanna frowned shaking her head. "Look man I know."

Henriksen shook his head. "No you don't."

"Yeah, it's my fault that you died. As soon as we heard about the explosion, I thought 'We should have known.' If we knew Lilith was coming, we would have never left you guys." Deanna tried to reach for the gun she had tucked behind her back, but it flew across the room before she had the chance.

"I don't think so. You have no idea what it was like. You think that it was some beautiful flash and we all died in an instant?" Deanna looked confused. "45 minutes."

"What?"

"It took 45 minutes for Lilith to kill us. She tortured us. First she started with Nancy, you know the virgin. She filleted her skin off piece by piece and we all had to watch. Nancy never stopped screaming."

Deanna shook her head in disbelief. "No."

"I was the last to go." Henriksen stepped toward Deanna.

"Victor..."

Henriksen plunged his hand into Deanna's chest. "Tell me how it's fair that you get to live and we had to die? You get pulled out of hell and I die. Why do you get a second chance, huh Deanna."

Deanna screamed as the grip Henriksen had on her heart got tighter. Sam came into the room just in time to shoot Henriksen. Deanna fell to the floor clutching her chest. Sam ran over to her to help her up. "Are you OK?"

Deanna looked at Sam sadly. "No."

After Deanna got to her feet, she helped Sam carry the hex box to the library. Bobby pulled out the ingredients that he needed and threw then into the bowl, then started chanting in Latin. Suddenly the windows blow out and the ring if salt was blown away. Meg, the little girls, and Ronald reappear.

Deanna was reloading her gun and was about to shoot Ronald when he vanished. Sam had shot him and quickly turned to shoot at Meg and the two continue to shoot at the ghosts as the reappear. Henriksen appears and while Deanna was trying to reload her gun again, he knocks it out of her hands. She grabbed the gun that was on the desk, but when she pulled the trigger, discovered that it was empty. Thinking fast she grabbed the conveniently placed fire poker and took a swing at Henriksen and he vanished.

Meg reappears and slides the desk at Sam, pinning him to the wall. Luckily Bobby had already picked up the bowl and was holding it in front of the fireplace. Deanna shot a worried look to Sam. "Sam!"

"Cover Bobby!" Sam was trying to free himself, but was having no luck. He noticed that the two little girls that were trying to kill Bobby, were sitting on the desk.

Deanna turned toward Bobby who was still reciting the spell, just in time to see Meg thrust her hand into his back. Bobby cringed as he dropped the bowl. "Deanna, the fire!"

Deanna scrambled across the room, grabbing the bowl and throwing it into the fireplace. The ghost dispelled and the room fell silent. Sam pushed the desk back and rushed over to Bobby and Deanna. Bobby nods at both of them, signaling that he's OK.

Castiel arrived at Bobby's house, just in time to watch the whole event take place. Right before he was going to enter, Michael appeared before him. Castiel froze in his place, shocked to see Michael there. "What are you doing here Castiel?"

"I thought-"

"You thought that you would go against a direct order and do as you please." Micheal cut Castiel off. "You were suppose to stay in Key West and watch over those animals, yet I find you here, doing what exactly? Going to tell Deanna about the witnesses? Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Micheal was angry.

Castiel looked away, unknowing of what to say. "I didn't want her to be more non compliant then she already is."

"Castiel, it is not your job to sit on her shoulder and make sure she stays straight and narrow." Michael sighed when he saw the saddednd look on Castiel's face. "I understand that you feel some kind of responsibility for her because you were the one that pulled her out of hell, but she's my vessel. I will watch over her and I will make sure she needs to do what she must when the time comes."

Castiel looked down at the ground for a second, then his eyes met Michael's. "Forgive me brother. I was wrong to come here. I should have never gone against what you told me." Castiel looks off to the side. "I've let my judgement get clouded."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "You know what Castiel, you seem very committed to your task. Perhaps I was wrong to be angry with you do quickly." Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "It matters not now. Your here, so do what you came here to do." Michael leaned closer to Castiel. "But the next time I give you an order, you will do best to follow it." Michael vanished leaving Castiel to think on his words.

Deanna shuffled in her sleep. She was lying on the floor on the living room while Sam was on the soffa. She rolled over not able to sleep when she heard a sound coming from the kitchen. She tilt her head up to see Castiel was leaning against the kitchen counter. Deannal looked back at Sam to confirm that he was actually asleep. When she was sure that he was, Deanna got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Good work with the witnesses." Castiel said as Deanna got up to him.

Deanna became angry. "You knew about this?"

"I became, uh, aware."

"Then why didn't you help. I almost got my heart ripped out."

"But you didn't. Nothing truly awful was gonna happen to you." Castiel said matter of factly.

Deanna didn't like the calm smug look on Castiel's face. Just looking at him was pissing her off even more. "I thought angels we're suppose to lend guidance and not be dicks."

"Read the Bible Deanna. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier." Castiel was becoming impatient with Deanna.

Deanna skoffed, "Yeah, great job your doing at that."

"Look, it's not my job to sit on your shoulder and tell you how to live your life." Castiel reiterated what Michael had told him. "There are more important things going on."

"More important? There are people getting killed down here. If there was a God-"

"There is a God." Castiel interrupted.

"Yeah, cause I'm not so sure about that. Why haven't he shown some divine intervention? What the hell is he waiting for? Genocide? Monsters to start walking the earth? I mean come one, the freaking apocalypse?"

Castiel calmed his voice. "The lord works-"

"If you say 'in mysterious ways', so help me I'm gonna kick your ass." Deanna started to walk away from Castiel. She stopped and turned back towards him. "So Bobby was right about the witnesses? Its a sign the apocalypse is coming."

Castiel tilt his head down a little. "Yes. There is something big going on."

Deanna frowned a bit. "Do I want to know?"

"Not really, but if you must, it has something to do with the 66 seals."

"I'm guessing that has nothing to do with a show at sea world?"

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't know what that is, but no."

Deanna felt a small smile starting yo pull at her mouth. She thought it was funny and a little cute that he didn't know. Wait cute? She threw that thought away and steeled her face. This angel was being serious. "So what the hell is that then?"

Castiel ignored the slight look of amusement that passed over Deanna for a brief second. "Think of the seals as locks."

"And what happens when the last one gets open?"

Castiel stared at Deanna intensely. "Lucifer walks free."

A look of shock and confusion fell over Deanna's face. "Lucifer? Like Lucifer, Lucifer?"

Confused again by Deanna's reaction, Castiel responded. "I don't know any other."

"But I thought he was just a story they told in demon Sunday school."

Castirl frowned at Deanna. "Three days ago, you didn't think I was real. When are you gonna start believing?"

Deanna walked up to Castiel and got right into his face. She wanted him to see how serious she was. With a hard look, she said, "I'll start believing, when you give me something to believe in. Angel can pull a soul out of heaven, but can't stop some poor unfortunate souls from being summoned to kill the people that couldn't save them. Can't prevent seals from being broken!" Deanna stepped back a bit. "You know what, you guys are doing a bang up job. I'm done with this conversation."

That was the lasy straw. Castiel was getting really tired of Deanna's difisnce and general rudeness. When she turned and started to walk away when Castiel grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "We tried and there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in."

Deanna looked down at the hold he had on her. She pulled her wrist free from his grasp and stared at him. She was already mad at him, but that just sent her over. Deanna was fighting back the desire to actually kick his ass. "Don't you EVER, put your hands on me again!" Deanna said through clenched teeth.

Castiel had to take a step back from himself. He realized what he had just done. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. He didn't know what it was, but he never felt it before. His angry expression slowly turned to a sad one. Without saying anything, he vanished. Deanna stood there wondering what had just transpired. Why did he suddenly look so sad?

Deanna blinked and it was morning. 'Was the whole thing a dream?' Deanna thought. She looked up at Sam who was sitting on the the sofa putting his shoes on. Deanna sat up and looked at Sam with a concerned expression. "Sammy, you really believe there's a God?"

Sam was a bit put aback by Deanna's sudden question. "Yeah?"

"So then you believe in the devil as well, right?"

Sam looked at Deanna sideways. "Why are you asking me this?" Deanna just looked away.

"You see now why it's best to just do as you're told? Deanna will not understand that you are trying to help her, and threaten her all you like, she will never see what you are trying to do for her. So from now on, you play good little soldier, like you always have." Michael made his way to the front of Castiel after making a full orbit. "Do I make myself clear?"

Castiel stared forward, not really looking at anything. The perfect image of a soldier. "Yes sir."

Michael pat Castiel on the shoulder. "Good. I want you to go to Deanna in a few days and send her back in time. Show her what happened all those years ago with her parents. Make her understand that she cannot change the past, and oh, she will try. Make her understand that her brother is headed down a dark path and that if she doesn't stop him, we will." Michael vanished.

Castiel stood for a bit thinking to himself. He thought about what Michael said and his new orders. Castiel also thought about the look Deanna had when he grabbed her wrist. He didn't enjoy that look of such anger. Thinking upon it now brought the pain back to Castiel's chest.

"Dare I say that's love?" Castiel turned to see Balthazar standing behind him.

Anger started to replace the pain in Castiel's chest. "This is your fault!"

"No Castiel, you wanted to go. I just gave you the push that you needed."

"Michael thinks I'm becoming distrustful. Why did I listen to you?" Castiel pushed past Balthazar.

"Castiel, when are you gonna realize that that's what was gonna happen all along. Whether I sent you to her myself or you abandoned your post on your own, you would have ended up there. You were gonna go to her no matter what. Don't blame me because you've got some kind of strange bond with her."

Castiel turned back to Balthazar to argure with him, but as usual, he was gone. He was never one to stick around to get yelled at. Castiel thought about what her said. Did he really have some kind of bond with Deanna that he didn't know about? Is that what the pain he felt in his chest when he thought about her? Was it really love?


	6. Gotta go back in Time

Deanna tried to calm her breath as the screams of the damned echo in the background. "Please please, no more." The sound of Azazel laughing picked up in her ear before her eyes shoot open. Deanna is about to get up to splash her face with cold water when she notices a tan coat out the corner of her eye.

Cas turns his head slowly towards her. "Deanna, what were you dreaming about?"

Deanna sits up and moves away from him, almost falling off the bed. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you get your sick jollies off of watching people sleep?"

Cas tilt his head a bit then cleared his throat. "You need to stop it."

"Stop wha-", before she could finish her question, Cas reached two fingers out and touched Deanna on the forehead.

* * *

"Hey miss, you can't sleep here."

Deanna blinked her eyes open as she tried to get a look at who was talking to her. It was hard to see as the sun was glaring at her. "Sleep? Where?" Deanna asked, not sure what was going on.

"I don't care, anywhere but here. Do you need help?"

Deanna sat up, after her eyes adjusted, she saw who she was talking to. It as a police officer. "Uh, no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I can take you home."

"No, no. I must have dosed off waiting for," Deanna looked around to see she was at a bus stop, "the bus. I'll be fine officer."

The police officer looked at her for a bit before nodding his head. "Alright, well you have a good day miss."

Deanna looked around again to see that she was in fact at a bus stop, but nothing looked familiar. She pulled out her cell phone to try and get a hold of Sam, but she had no signal. "Oh that's just lovely." Getting up, she put her phone back in her pocket and checked to see if she had the keys to the Impala, they were not there. With a grumble, Deanna started to walk in a direction until she came upon a diner. "Maybe I can use the phone there?"

Deanna walked inside and took a seat at the counter next to a young, slim, man with dark hair, reading a paper."Hey, where am I?"

The young man didn't bother to look up from his paper when he answered her. "Jay Bird's Diner."

"No I meant city, state."

"This is Lawrence, Kansas."

"Lawrence!?" How could she be in Lawrence?

The young man finally decided to look up from his paper at Deanna. "Are you...o...k...?"

Deanna rubbed her face. "I guess I just had a rough night. Could I get a coffee please?"

"Do I know you?" The young man asked Deanna as he continued to stare at her.

"I don't think so, but you know, now that you mention it, you look familiar. Oh by the way." Deanna pulls out her cell phone. "Do you know where I can get any reception around here?"

The young man laughs. "Yeah, on the star ship enterprise maybe."

Deanna frowns at the young man as she puts her phone back in her pocket. The server comes back with her coffee and Deanna notices that he's dressed like a 1970's hippie.

"Good look dude, you know Sonny and Cher broke up right?"

The man pauses looking shocked. "Sonny and Cher broke up?"

The room seems to fall silent at that moment. Deanna reaches over to the young mans paper. "Can I see this for a second?" Deanna looks at the head line, it reads "Nixon accepts resignation of top…" and the date is Monday, April 30, 1973. Deanna mouths the words 73 in disbelief.

At that moment a man comes into the diner. "Hey Winchester!" Bother Deanna and the young man look up. The man walks over to the young and shacks his hand. The two men engage in conversation. "It's good to have you back John, damn good."

"Dad?" Deanna says under her breath.

The other man leaves and John gets up to do the same. He pauses as he notices Deanna staring at him. "Are you sure we don't know each other. I have this strange feeling that we do."

"No, I don't think so."

"Hmm, well you take care of yourself. Oh and the coffee's on me." John slaps some change on the counter before leaving.

Deanna looks at her cup of coffee. "My dad is hot." Deanna let's that settle for a moment. "I'm so going to hell, again."

* * *

"I did what you asked of me Michael." Castiel stood before his brother.

"Very good Castiel, no go back and make sure she does what she needs to do." Michael dismissed him and he vanished.

Castiel jumped back in time along a busy street. He had just seen Deanna walk out of the diner. He was about to tale her when he felt a ping in the back of his mind. He turned to see her, "Amitiel?" She took the body of a tall middle aged woman with honey blonde hair dressed in a yellow sun dress.

"Castiel? Why I haven't seen you in a long time. What brings you to the 70's and looking so determined at that?"

"Michael sent me on a mission." Castiel looked over in the direction he had seen Deanna last.

"Well, if it's from Michael, it must be of utmost importance. I'll let you get back to it, but we have more to speak about later." Castiel looked back to see she had vanished. It was strange to see her there, but he thought nothing of it and followed after Deanna.

* * *

Deanna waited for John to turn the corer before she followed him. Right as she got around the corner, she bumped into Cas. "Jeez, Cas what the hell is this?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like a lot of things. Is it real?"

"Very."

Deanna put her hand over her mouth for a second to think. "So what, angels got their hands on a bunch of Deloreans or something? I mean what is going on here?"

"Deanna time is fluid, it's not easy, but we can bend it on occasion."

"Well you need to bend it back pal."

"I can't do that. I told you, you need to stop it."

"Stop what exactly?" Deanna looks away for a second because of a car honking off to the side, when she looks back, Cas is gone. "This shit is not funny anymore Cas! I need answers!"

* * *

Castiel watched at a distance as Deanna continued to track down her father. "So why did big brother want you to send this girl through time to find her parents?"

Castiel looked over at Amitiel. "The real question is why are you here? You've been gone for years. Many of our brothers and sisters thought you dead in the last war."

Amitiel scoffs. "You know I would never allow such a graceless death. Besides I was never one for fighting in the first place."

"You deserted?"

"I stayed alive, and so did you." Amitiel looked over at Castiel, locking eyes with him. "What is it you hide dear brother? What is it that you are afraid of?"

Castiel looks away from her. "We are not talking about me Amitiel, don't try to pull your tricks on me."

Amitiel giggles a little. "It's not a trick, just the skill I am best at, just like you are best at one skill." Castiel looked down at the ground. "But it seems you have decided a new path in life."

Castiel looked up at Amitiel. "I haven't changed."

"Hmmm. I suppose we will speak again when you decide to be honest with yourself." Castiel couldn't say anymore before she vanished. Looking back in the direction of where Deanna had went, taking a deep breath and continuing to follow her.

* * *

After some time, Deanna found where John had went. He was standing in a car dealership lot speaking with a dealer. It looked like he was looking at a VW van. A discussed look came over her face. Suddenly she caught sight of the Impala right across from where the two men were talking.

Deanna walked up to the car and placed her hand on it. "Oh baby, you're so new!" She was falling in love with that car all over again. Then it dawned on her that if John bought the VW, then the Impala wouldn't exist in the future. There was no way she was going to be hunting down ghost and demons in a Scooby Doo mystery machine. "Yeah, Sammy doo, where are you? We got some demons to hunt down." Deanna scoffed under her breath. She went around to the other side of the car, where John was. She folded her arms and acted cool as she waited for the dealer to leave to get the finalizing paper work. "Not to pry, but you don't want that, trust me. It won't look pretty in a couple of years."

John looked over at Deanna in surprise. "Are you following me?"

"No, I just happens to be walking by and I remembered that I wanted to thank you for paying for my coffee. I seemed to be a little confused."

John smirked. "More then a little."

"Well let me repay you." Deanna taps the hood of the Impala. "This is the car you want my friend."

John raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And you know a thing or two about cars?"

Deanna could sense that he was being a little condescending. "Don't think that just because I'm a girl, that I don't know anything about cars. I'll have you know that my dad...taught me everything I know." Deanna looked at John, remembering that he was her dad. "Anyway this is a great car and I'll show you."Deanna walks over to the front and lifts the hood. John walks over to join her. "327 four barrel, 275 horses. A little TLC and this thing is cherry."

"Wow, you do actually know your cars." John looked like he was contemplating getting the car, but sighed and looked over at the van. "As much as I'd love to, I promised someone that I would get the van."

"What, over this beauty? Listen, this thing is the car of a lifetime, it will be just as beautiful when it's 40."

John smiles and sticks out his hand. "You got me. John Winchester."

Deanna shook his hand. Thinking fast she came up with a name on the spot. "Deanna Van Halen." She was kicking herself mentally for how stupid that sounds. "Hey and thank you again for earlier. I was in pretty bad shape. I mean I've had some bad hangovers, but that was really bad."

John looked at her a bit confused. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be drinking like that." He looks into the the car at the interior.

Deanna had a gross feeling in her stomach when he said she was pretty, he didn't mean it in a fatherly way. "Yeah, maybe I should cut back, I was getting chills. You didn't happen to feel any cold spots did you?"

"Can't say that I did."

"And I don't know what it was, but I think I was smelling rotten eggs. Did you smell anything that smelled like sulfur?"

John reached in to feel the dash and the seats. "Nope, no rotten eggs."

Deanna leaned on the car with her arms crossed. "Has there been any stories in the newspaper about cattle mutilations?"

John pulled his head out of the car. He had a grossed out expression. "Look you need to stop!"

Deanna stood up straight. "Look I wish I knew what it was I was stopping." John looked confused. "In any case, thanks and watch yourself OK."

"Yeah, sure." Deanna left as the dealer was on his way back.

"So we are going with the VW then?"

John looks over at the Impala. "Actually, I've changed my mind."

* * *

Deanna follows John as he goes to a blonde girls house. She hides in a bush across the street as she listens to their conversation. "What is this? I thought we decided on the van?"

"Mary, this is better than the van."

Deanna ducks back behind the bush. "Mary? Mom? Oh my God, I do look like her." Deanna gets back up as she hears the two get in his car and drive off. "Man I wish I had a car."

* * *

Deanna is out of breath when she finally catches up to them. They were sitting in a diner having a conversation. Deanna gets close enough to the window to not be seen by them. She watches as Mary gets up. As she leaves, John pulls out a small red box. "Oh, was he gonna pop the question?"

"Why are you following us?"

Deanna feels herself being grabbed by the collar and thrown into some metal trash cans on the side of the building. Mary jumps on top of her and puts her in a head lock. "Wait, I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Don't lie to me, you've been following us since my house. Don't think I didn't see you hiding in the bushes across the street."

Deanna struggles to her feet as she moves backwards to pin Mary against the opposite wall with her body. "Can't we talk about this?"

Mary pushes off the wall, giving Deanna the chance and the momentum to grab Mary's arm and throw her body over hers on to the ground. Mary rolls over and looks up at Deanna, she stops to looks at her in shock. "Why do you have my face?" Mary asks pointing an accusing finger at Deanna.

Deanna noticed the bracelet jingle in her wrist. It had a protection charm on it. "Wait, are you a hunter?"

"How do you know that?"

Deanna chuckled. "I'm a hunter too." Deanna reached her hand out to help Mary up. She reluctantly took it. Deanna looked over to where John was still waiting for Mary to return. "Hey look, I don't mean to cut this fight short, but don't you think you should get back to your man?"

Mary looked over at John, trying to figure out what was taking her so long. "Shit! Look I'll talk to you later." Mary dusted herself off and ran back inside.

Deanna rubbed her neck. "Jesus, she's strong."

* * *

Deanna waited in the bushes by Mary's house for her and John to kiss each other goodnight. Deanna rolled her eyes at how disgustingly sweet it was. John drove away and Mary walked up the porch steps before Deanna revealed herself. "Do you like to hide in bushes for fun? Cause it's kind of creepy."

Deanna brushed herself off. "No, I just didn't want him to see me."

Mary nodded her head in the direction john had driven off in. "Him? He wouldn't hurt a fly. Anyway, you shouldn't come in, my dad he's kind of, um..."

Deanna lights up. "Oh oh, I have to see him."

Mary looks confused. "You know him?"

"Not nearly enough, beside I'm a hunter, your a hunter, and I look like you, we're practically twins."

Mary made a face. "That's what I'm afraid of." Mary opens the door and walks inside, Deanna follows behind and closes the door. "Dad, mom, I'm back. And I brought company."

"It better not be that boy!" Mary's father yells from the living room.

"It's not, trust me." She looks over at Deanna. "It might be worse." Mary said under her breath. Mary motions for Deanna to walk into the next room.

Mary's father looks up at Deanna as she walked into the room. He was a tall bald man in a green plaid shirt and brown pants. "Well Mary, who did you bring?"

Mary walks up next to Deanna. "This is who I brought."

Mary's father gets up from his chair and reaches for a gun that was on the side. "You get away from my daughter! Mary get over here!"

"Whoa!" Deanna threw her hands up.

"Dad please! I know this looks strange but she's OK. She's actually a hunter just like us."

Mary's father started to lower his gun. "Fine, if you're a hunter, what's the proper way to kill a vampire? Silver bullet or a wooden stake?"

Deanna looked at Mary then back Mary's father. "Neither, you cut their head off." Mary smiles. "So does that mean I passed your little test?"

Mary's father lowers his gun all the way. "Yeah, now get out of my house. No offense, but I don't like other hunters."

Deanna put her hands down. "Oh Samuel, be nice." Mary's mother says from the dining room. "Beside, I think it would be nice to have this girl over for dinner." She walks into the room and stops. "Oh my lord, your Mary's twin if I didn't know better." She smiles and sticks out her hand. "I'm Deanna, you must be hungry?"

Deanna shook her hand. "Yeah actually."

"Good, cause dinners ready. Come sit down and Samuel put that gun down. Do you honestly think our daughter is dumb enough to bring a monster home?"

Samuel put the gun down and followed his wife into the other room. Deanna looked over at Mary. "Samuel and Deanna?" Mary nods. "Really?"

The two girls join the others in the dining room and take seats. "So, what's your name miss hunter?" Samuel asks as he places his napkin on his lap.

"Deanna Van Halen."

Mary's mother laughed. "Ain't that something. You look like my daughter and you have the same name as me. I'd say you were my granddaughter if you weren't the same age as Mary."

Deanna laughed nervously. "Yeah, imagine that." She stared at her plate.

Samuel clears his throat. "So how did you run across Mary?"

"She was following me and John all day."

Samuel gave Deanna a look. "Only because I thought something was following your, uh, boyfriend. But I don't think that's the case anymore."

"So you hear on a job then?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah, maybe."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't really trust other hunters either."

Samuel takes a bite of food. "In any case, you don't have to worry about that Winchester kid."

"Yeah can you imagine John Winchester mixing it up with spirits?" Mary's mother said.

"Don't do that." Mary said.

"Do what?"

"I saw that sour look on your face."

"Now wait a minute." Samuel said. "John is a nice, naive civilian."

"And what, I'm suppose to fall in love with a hunter?"

"I'm not saying that, it's just-"

"Stop it you two, we have company." Mary's mother said as the two of them quieted down.

Deanna looked around at all of them. It was strange to be in the presence of her mother and grandparents. She had a sense of belonging, even though they were bickering. It was so normal, so surreal. Deanna wanted to stay in this moment for as long as she could, but Cas had brought her there for a reason and she needed to find out why. "So, um, Samuel, are you on a job?"

"I might be." Samuel shot back the same answer as Deanna.

"He's working a job at Whiteshire farm." Mary said.

Samuel shot a look at her. Deanna looked off in thought. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Hell, it should. That place has been all over the papers. Tom Whiteshire got tangled up in a combine a few towns over."

"Isn't that the hazard when you work on a farm?"

"Not when all your crops are dead." Samuel finishes his dinner and wipes his mouth. "So I'm trying to figure or why he was on the thing to begin with."

Deanna thought for a second. "Do you think it might be demonic omens? Has there been any strange weather patterns?"

"Won't know for sure until the weather service graphs get here on Friday." Mary's mother said as she gathers up everyone's plates.

"By mail?" Deanna asked finding it hard to believe that this was how things were done back in their time.

"No, we hired a jet liner to fly them to us over night." Samuel said sarcastically.

"Look, we might be after the same thing. Let me go with you guys."

"Girl, what part of I don't like other hunters, don't you understand?"

* * *

The next day Deanna got a head start in questioning the Whiteshire family. She was dressed as a nun. Samuel came up to the door dressed as a pastor. The situation was a little funny, for Deanna, but they managed to find out that everything was normal with Mrs. Whiteshire's husband up until he died. Deanna later finds out talking with Mary and the Whiteshire's son that he had made a deal with a weird yellow eyed man, that if he stopped his father from beating him and his mom, that the man will come back to collect something from him in ten years. The boys words didn't sit well with Deanna.

Back at Mary's house, Deanna explains to the rest of them what she believes is happening. "You don't understand guys, this is a very serious situation! If anything you guys need to leave town."

Mary's mother was in the other room cutting fruit. She comes in carrying a bowl of fruit salad. "Deanna, we understand what you're saying, but no one has ever heard of a yellow eyed demon before. It could be anything."

"I have heard of a yellow eyed demon. He's the bastard that killed my mom, and now I know where he's going to be and I can prove it." Deanna reaches into her leather jacket and pulls out her fathers journal and places it on the table. She opens it to one of the pages that have a tab sticking out. "I knew the name Whiteshire sounded familiar to me." Deanna turns the book towards Samuel and Mary.

"What is this?" Samuel asked.

"It's a list of names of people my father believed came into contact with the yellow eyed demon." Deanna points to the name Whiteshire. "See Whiteshire farms."

Samuel looked at Deanna with a confused look. "This happened two days ago, how could this be on your fathers list and why does he even have a list like this in the first place?"

Deanna had a serious look on her face. "Because the more he could learn about this bastard, the more he could figure out why he killed my mom."

"And the other thing?" Mary asked.

"He could see into the future." Deanna said not buying it herself and neither did they as they were giving her skeptical looks.

"So, say you find this yellow eyed demon, what you gonna do?" Samuel asked.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"With what, a mean look?"

"No, with the Colt. It's the only weapon know to be able to kill demons."

"Ha! Girl, now I know you're crazy." Samuel laughs as he leans back into his chair. "The Colt is just a story. Hell I use to tell it to Mary when she was younger."

Deanna frowned. "I'm telling you it's real. A man in Colorado, by the name of Daniel Elkins has this gun. I'm gonna go there, get his gun and meet that yellowed eyed bastsred here." Deanna points to a name in her dads journal.

"Liddy Walsh?" Samuel says, seeming to recognise the name somewhere.

"Yeah, in Haleyville." Deanna points to the place next to the name.

Samuel looks at Deanna, Mary, his wife, then back at Deanna. "This is three miles away, but you're telling me that you're gonna go to Colorado to pick up a mythical gun, then drive back here?"

"All by tomorrow night."

Samuel shakes his head. "I'm sorry girl, but you really have lost your mind."

Deanna picks up her dads journal and places it back in her leather jacket. "I didn't expect you guys to believe me really. You've all been very kind." She nods and leaves.

Outside Mary stops her on the steps. "So you're really doing this?"

"Yeah. I think this is why I was brought here in the first place." Mary looked at her with confusion. "Look it doesnt really matter, just thanks for taking me in for a day." Deanna smiles a little. "It was nice to be a part of the family." Mary smiles and Deanna turns to start leaving when she turns back. "Oh and uh, you know, even though your dad might not like him much, I think that John guy is nice. I like him, but not like that."

Mary giggles a little. "No I understand. He really is a great guy." Mary looks back at the door then to Deanna. "Between you and me, I think he's gonna ask me to marry him soon, like tomorrow soon."

Deanna smiles. "Wow, that's great!" She pauses for a moment. "Could you tell me what he's like."

"Why?"

"Just so I know what to look for in a guy." Saying that felt really weird.

Mary seemed to get all mushy. "I don't know. He's sweet, kind. Even after the war, after everything, he still believes in happily ever after, you know? He's everything a hunter isn't."

Deanna felt sadness filling up inside her. "I see."

"So I take it you don't have a special someone waiting for you?"

Deanna didn't know what to say. It was then that she realized that she had never really had a solid relationship with anyone, and she wasn't about to tell her mother that she is the queen of one night stands. "Huh, no."

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone. You never know, the right person may come when you least expect it. As for me, I'm glad I found John. He's my ticket out of this life. I hate it. The worst thing I could think of is raising a family into this. With him, I have way out. I love John and I would run away if I have to just to be with him and have a normal life."

Deanna turned away from Mary. She didn't want her to see the tears welling in her eyes. "Hey, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, but can I tell you something? No matter how crazy it sounds, could you just try to remember?"

"OK." Mary was a little worried.

"On November 2nd, 1983, don't get out of bed. No matter what you hear, or what you see. Promise me you won't get out of bed." Deanna turns back towards Mary as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

"Yeah, OK." Mary places a hand on Deanna's shoulder. "Are you sure you're OK?"

Deanna wipes the tears off her face. "No, yeah, I just got something in my eye. Hey I need to go, you take care of yourself." Deanna walks down the steps and down the street in a hurry to get out of sight of Mary. "Stupid." Deanna kicks herself for getting emotional.

* * *

Cas waited for Deanna to get a car and be on her way before he decided to pop in and check on her. Deanna notices his sudden appearance and inhales sharply. "You know, you're a real piece of work." Cas just stares at her as she continues to drive down the road. "Yeah, OK I expected as much from you." Deanna as starting to get annoyed. "Why didn't you bring Sam too? These are his parents just as much as they are mine."

"This was something you had to do alone Deanna." Cas sounded very monotone.

"Ha, and you don't care that he's tearing up the future right now looking or me?"

"He's not looking for you." Cas said so matter a factly.

Deanna was trying very hard not to curse him out. He pulls her out of time with a vague reason as to why, and then just knows that Sam isn't looking for her. She took a deep breath. "So if I do this, the family curse is gone? Mom and dad get to live happily ever after and Sam and I grow up like normal kids?"

Cas thought for a second. "Yes." There was a pause. "You, Sam, and your father never become hunters, and all those people you saved will die. Are you going to be OK with that?"

Deanna stared at the road ahead of her. It was hard for her say that she'd rather those people die if it meant her mother would live, selfish even, but this was what she wanted. "All my mother wanted was a normal life. Is it so wrong of me for her to be happy?"

Cas dropped his sight to the glove box. "And all those good people you met along the way, you will never meet them."

"If it means my mothers happiness, I'd be glad to never meet them." Deanna looks over at the passengers side, but Cas was gone. "Yeah, glad we had this talk, asshole."

Cas stands in the road as Deanna drives off into the dark of night. There was this pain that was building in his chest. "Even...me?"

* * *

Deanna gets the Colt through some persuasion, almost getting a face full of shotgun pellets in the process. She makes her way back to Kansas and to Haleyville just in time to burst into the Walsh residence to save Mary who was being used as a human shield for the yellow eyed demon.

"Where'd you get the gun girl?" The yellow eyed demon asks.

"Let her go or I'm putting one right between your eyes." Deanna aims the gun at his face.

The yellow eyed demon smiles, says something to Mary and then disappears in a cloud of black smoke.

Samuel runs to Mary's side. "Are you OK?"

"No."

Deanna walks over to them. "What did he say to you?"

"Just that he likes me." Deanna didn't like the feeling that this was giving her.

"I'll go check on Liddy, you stay with Mary." Samuel leaves to check on Liddy.

"Is that all he said." Deanna asked searching Mary's face for the answers.

"Yeah, that's it. Why would he say that? What could he want with me?"

Deanna shook her head. Samuel walks up to the both of them. "Liddy's a strong kid, she'll be fine. Let's get home."

* * *

Mary went out with John to get her mind off of what just happened. Deanna and Samuel are in the dining room having a conversation. "You did good tonight kid." Samuel compliments her.

"This is not over, not by a long shot."

"Girl count your blessings that he left."

Deanna slams the table. "No you don't understand. If we don't kill him, Mary's gonna die!"

"Hey, that's my little girl you're talking about! Besides how do you know? What, you can see the future too?"

Deanna pulls her dads journal out of her leather jacket and puts it on the table. She takes a deep breath and looks at Samuel. "I'm gonna tell you something that's gonna sound, no, it is completely and utterly crazy." Samuel crosses his arms in anticipation. "I know what's gonna happen with Mary because she's my mother."

Samuel shakes his head. "OK, that's it, you are crazy."

"No, I'm serous. My real name is Deanna Winchester, my parents are Mary and John Winchester. I was born January 24th, 1979. I'm your granddaughter. Why do you think I look so much like Mary?"

Samuel starts to leave the room. "I don't have to listen to this crazy talk."

"It's not crazy! Mary gets killed by a yellow eyed demon in 1983, I think what happened tonight is the beginning. I need your help." Deanna looks at Samuel with pleading eyes. "If we don't catch him and stop him now, he gets away and Mary dies."

Samuel looks at Deanna and shacks his head. "I really should kick you out for being so crazy, but I would have to kick myself out for being crazy enough to believe you. I don't know why, but you do look like Mary, I can't deny that." Samuel sighed. "What's the plan?"

Deanna opens her fathers journal to the page with the list of names. "With this."

"What about the Colt?"

Deanna pulled it out from behind her. "Got it right here."

Samuel eyes the gun. "Could I see it?"

Deanna hesitates for a moment. "I'd rather you didn't."

"I'm your grandfather."

"Nothing personal."

Samuel smiles. "Sure it is, when I'm the person you're trying to kill." His eyes flash yellow and he waves his hand as Deanna slams into the wall, unable to move. "The girl from the future." Deanna glared at him. "There is only one thing I know of that has the power to do something like send people back in time." The yellow eyed demon walked over to Deanna. "You have some powerful friends in high places girl." Deanna thought of Cas for a split second, somewhere far away, he could feel it, brief and fleeting, but it was there. "So I kill your mommy?" The yellow eyed demon says mockingly. "And you came all the way here to try and kill me?"

Deanna had a smug look on her face. "Ha, no I'm going to kill you."

"That's a lot of talk for someone who can't move. Wait, if that slut Mary is your mother then that means that my plan worked." He smiles at Deanna. "You must be one of my psychic kiddies." The yellow eyed demon leans forward and breathes in Deanna's scent. He pulls away with a disappointed look. Deanna looks at him with disgust. "No you're not one of them. You must have a little brother or sister. Either way, it all works out, after all that is why I'm here."

"So that's what you're doing, making deals with people for their children, not their souls?" The yellow eyed demon nods his head. "Why Mary, why any of them?"

"Because they are strong." Deanna has a confused look on her face. "They are pure and they eat their Wheaties. My master race, the perfect little breeders."

"You sick son of a bitch!" Deanna catches sight of Mary's mother out the corner of her eye in the kitchen grabbing a weapon. Deanna looks back at the yellowed eyed demon.

"Oh please, get your mind out of the gutter. No one is breeding with me, although I'd like to make Mary an exception. So far that girl is my favorite." The yellow eyed demon smiles at Deanna again. "And you look so much like her, mother daughter three-some?"

Deanna struggles to move. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Mary's mother comes into the room quietly, trying to make her way over to the yellow eyed demon. Deanna stops struggling to buy her more time. "So why make deals if you are just gonna take their kids anyway?"

"I need a reason to come into their homes to take what I want. If they let me in willingly, it's that much easier." The yellow eyed demon grabbs Deanna's face. "And I'm gonna go in your home and bleed in your little siblings mouth, cause demon blood is full of more vitamins and minerals then Ovaltine, helps them grow big and strong."

Deanna yanks her face away. "So you can be the leader of your discount army, is that your plan?"

"My plans are much bigger then that, but I'm not gonna tell you or the angels on your shoulder."

"It doesn't matter, your not gonna be able to fulfill your little plan."

"Oh, why is that, cause you're gonna kill me?"

Deanna had a determined look on her face. "It may not be today, or in ten years, but I will kill you."

The yellow eyed demon smirked. "Right, cause future girl is gonna save them all. Well there's one person I know you won't be saving, and it's your grandpappy." The yellow eyed demon pulls out a knife from his pants and plunges it right into his stomach. Deanna and Mary's mother cry out at the same time. Unfortunately, this informed the yellow eyed demon that Mary's mother was there and he waves his hand, throwing her into he kitchen. Deanna struggles to get herself free as the yellow eyed demon goes into the kitchen after Mary's mother.

Deanna finally manages to break free and grab the Colt. Rushing into the kitchen, it was too late. Deanna finds her grandmother on the floor dead with a broken neck. She didn't have time to mourn as she was worried about Mary.

* * *

Castiel watched everything unfold at Mary's house. Watched Deanna run outside and take Samuel's truck. Watched her drive down the road and into the darkness. He wondered in the back of his mind if any of this was right. Deanna's grandmother wasn't suppose to die like that. Is this really how things have to be? "It's hard not knowing the answers, isn't it Castiel?" Castiel looked over to see Amitiel beside him. "Even harder when we hide from the truth within ourselves."

Castiel turned towards her. "I told you, we aren't going to talk about me."

Amitiel looked at him with great sorrow. "I only want you to find the answers you seek." She looked up at the stars. "Funny to think that you are here, yet also up there." She looked back at Castiel. "Time bends in strange ways. I hope that you find your answers before time runs out and she's gone forever."

Castiel looked on as Amitiel vanished. He pushed back the words of Amitiel, the words of Balthazar, and focused on what his job was. It's not a soldiers place to question his orders, no matter what feelings those orders invoke. Feelings?

* * *

Deanna drives up to the Impala to see Mary kissing her demon possessed father and John on the ground between them. She rushes out of the truck, Colt in hand to kill the yellow eyed demon, but before she could even get the gun up, the yellow eyed demon escapes Samuel's body in a cloud of black smoke. Deanna looked down at Mary cradling John. "Why?"

Tears streamed down Mary's cheeks. "He killed my parents, I couldn't let him take him too." Just then John coughs and gasps back to life.

Deanna felt a hand on her shoulder, then everything went dark.

* * *

Deanna wakes up in the motel and sits up to see Cas standing at the foot of her bed. "I, I couldn't save her. She ended up making the deal."

Cas shakes his head. "Don't be so hard on yourself, you were never meant to stop it."

Deanna glared at him as she got out of bed. "What do you mean I wasn't meant to stop it? Then why did you send me there in the first place?"

"I needed to show you the...truth." The theme of the day. "Now you know as much as we do."

Deanna was reaching a limit with him. "I am getting really tired of your cryptic bull shit. Why can't you just be straight with me?" Cas looks over at the bed Sam is suppose to be in. "No, you need to look at me when I'm talking to you." Deanna follows his gaze to Sam's bed. Her eyes shoot back at him. "Where's Sam?"

Cas had a focused expression. "We know what Azazel did to your brother, but even we don't know what his plan is. He covered his tracks really well."

Deanna stepped closer to Cas, ready to punch him in the face. "Where's Sam? I'm not gonna ask you again."

Cas gave her a location and Deanna quickly grabbed her keys and jacket. "Deanna, Sam is headed down a dangerous road. You need to stop him, if you don't, we will." Deanna tried to search Cas' face for clues as to what the hell he was talking about, but he seemed to be looking back at her like he was trying to find answered to a question no one asked. Feeling angry from just looking at him, Deanna just turned and left. It was then that Cas decided it was time to check in with Michael on the success of his mission.


	7. The Demon, The Witch, and The Winchester

It had been a while since Deanna had found out that Sam was spending a lot of time with a demon named Ruby, drinking her blood to unlock the powers that were given to him be Azazel. She was furious with him for thinking it was OK to go behind her back and do all that. She managed to convince him to stop and they even got a demon killing blade in the process. For now, she was just glad to have her brother back to being honest with her. Still, she couldn't help but hear the words that Castiel had told her the night she went to go find Sam after she came back from the past. "You have to stop him, or we will." Deanna will do anything to protect Sam. Even if it meant killing him?

* * *

"Uriel I'd like to speak with you." Michael pulls him off to the side.

"Yes Michael?" Uriel stands tall in front of Michael, waiting for what he has to say. Uriel was always partial to taking bald black man as his vessel. This one seemed to be middle aged and a bit unfriendly looking.

"I'm going to send our special angel on another mission, this time though, I want you to go with him." Michael looks over Uriel's shoulder to see if anyone was coming up behind him. "Since the last one, I've noticed that he was a little absent minded, like he's been thinking about something. I don't want his mind to wander too much, so I want you to go with him, that and I believe that the demons are planning on opening another seal."

Uriel looked up at Michael unimpressed. "So what do you want me to do with him?"

"I want you to threaten Deanna and her brother Sam with the prospect that if they don't stop it from happening that you will blow up he whole town, no better yet, just tell them that from the beginning and see what she does. But I want you to explain to Castiel that the point of the mission is to do whatever Deanna decides to do, but she can't know that. She has to be defiant and think it's her idea."

Uriel scoffs. "Fine, I'll baby sit."

Michael pats him on the back. "Good man, I knew I could count on you. Now go tell Castiel of his new mission."

* * *

Its was two days before Halloween and Luke Wallace comes home to his loving wife and baby. Luke goes to give the baby a bath. As he's filling the tub with water, he sneaks some candy from the cabinet. Suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his mouth, he reaches into his mouth and pulls out a double sided razor blade. Then the pain gets worse and he bends over, grabbing onto the bathroom sink. He coughs and spits out blood and another razor blade. Luke falls to the ground choking on his blood and more razor blades.

* * *

Deanna jumped out of bed, she had a pep in her step and a smile on her face the whole morning. She drove down to the donut place near the motel her and Sam were staying at, while Sam was still face down in bed. She came back with a box of donuts and two cups of coffee.

Sam was just stepping out of the bathroom. "What's with you this morning?"

Deanna flipped open the lid on the box of donuts to reveal Halloween themed pastries. "Its Halloween Sammy, you know what that means?"

"It means we need to find the witch involved in those two killings."

Deanna frowned. "No, it means free candy and Sexy costumes."

Sam threw his towel on the bed and slammed the lid on the donut box shut. "Now is not the time for this. There is a witch out here that we need to catch. The hex bag I found at the crime scene with the Celtic coin, turns out is linked to some kind of blood sacrifice."

Deanna frowned. "Blood sacrifice for what?"

"We'll if I'm right, she's trying to raise the demon Samhain."

"Sooo..."

Sam was getting frustrated with how lightly she was taking the situation. "Deanna, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain's night. I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago."

"So the witch wants to summon Samhain so he can take back the night." Deanna said in a joking tone.

"This is serious! This is like some real deal witchcraft. It's performed every six hundred years."

Deanna made a face. "Let me guess, six hundred years is tonight."

Sam raise his eyebrows in confirmation. "That why we need to find out how Tracy fit into all of this."

Deanna reopened the box and pulled out a donut. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. I found out that girl Tracy was the Wallace family's babysitter." She took a big bite out the donut. "These are really good."

Sam sat down at the table and opened the laptop that was there. "Wait, I thought you said that she said she never heard of Luke Wallace?"

Deanna swallowed and licks the crumbs from her face. "Yeah."

"Hmmm? If she's the witch we're looking for, she looks good for someone who is centuries old."

"Sam, it's Halloween. What better costume then that of a hot cheerleader. If I was gonna come back, I would pick a young teenager too." Deanna took another bite and looked over at Sam. "What?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing, sometimes I just wonder about you." Deanna took another bite. "Anyway check this out. After doing a little more digging on Tracy last night, I found out that she got suspended from school for getting into an altercation with a teacher."

Sam turned his laptop towards Deanna and she read the note on screen. Deanna looks up at Sam. "Well Sammy, looks like we're going back to school." Sam made a face.

* * *

Uriel appears next to Castiel sitting in his favorite place. "Why do you come here?"

Castiel looks up at Uriel. "I find it peaceful."

Uriel scoffed. "Michael has a new mission for you." Castiel rises to his feet. "He needs us to go a small town full of small people and eradicate it before some witches summon Samhain."

Castiel looked confused. "If you are just going to destroy the town, why do you need me?"

"Because Michael's vessel is there. Also, we need to do whatever she says, but we need to make her think it's her idea or something like that. Those were Michael's orders."

An overwhelming sense of dread fell over Castiel. "Well then we need to hurry." Uriel picked up on the feeling of urgency coming off of Castiel and he didn't like it.

* * *

Deanna and Sam go to the local high school, dressed in their F.B.I. outfits, where Tracy had her incident with the teacher. They requested to see him and were waiting in the hall outside of his classroom for him to appear. Sam noted a kiln could be see inside the room. There were decorations for Halloween all over the place, particularly these demonic looking masks on the walls. Deanna walked up to one and looked at the eye sockets, she felt like she was being pulled into this dark place full of screaming people. Deanna could feel her heart start to beat rapidly as panic was setting in. "Brings back memories?"

Deanna was surprise by the sound of Sam's voice behind her, pulling her out of whatever was happening to her. She turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"You know, being a teenager full of angst."

"Oh." Deanna was relieved he hadn't seen the anguish on her face.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing." Deanna brushed Sam off as she saw a teacher turn the corner towards them.

"Hello, you must be the ones looking for me?" The man extended his hand out toward Deanna. "My name is Don."

Deanna shook his hand. "Hey."

Don extended his hand out to Sam next. "Don."

Sam shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So Mr. Harding-" Deanna started before she was cut off by Don.

"Please call me Don, even the students call me Don."

"Yeah alright." Deanna pulled out her fake F.B.I. badge, Sam follows. "I'm agent Getty, this is my partner agent Lee, we want to ask you some questions about what happened with Tracy."

"Tracy was such a bright girl. She showed a lot of promise." Don sighs. "It's a shame she went crazy on me like that and got herself suspended."

Sam pulls out a little pocket book and flips it open. "What exactly happened?"

"She just exploded. I was trying to talk to her about how her work was starting to get inappropriate. If the principal hadn't walked by when he did, she would have clawed my eyes out."

"So you sad her work was becoming inappropriate, worse then this?" Deana asked to she pointed to the masks on the walls.

"Yes. She was doing drawings of detailed killings, gory stuff, some with her right in the center of it, seeming to be participating in the acts. And then there was the strange symbols all over the place."

Sam pulled out an evidence bag with the Celtic coin inside. "Symbols like this?"

Don points at the coin. "Yeah, just like that. What does it mean?"

"Where is Tracy now?" Deanna asks ignoring his question.

"I suppose she's at her apartment."

Sam raises an eyebrow in question. "Apartment?"

"Yeah she got here about a year ago as an emancipated teen." Don points out. "God, I can only imagine what her parents must be like."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Harding." Deanna nods to him as Sam puts his pocket book away and they take their leave."

* * *

Castiel and Uriel pop into the Winchester's room in the motel they are staying at. Uriel looks around unimpressed. "I really don't see what you could love about these apes." His eye catches some of Deanna's clothes carelessly thrown onto her bag on the side of her bed.

Castiel glances at Uriel from the corner of his eye, but pauses when he gets this strange feeling. "Do you sense that?"

"What, the overwhelming nausea if humanity?" Uriel says with disgust.

"No." Castiel walks over to the wall between the beds and moves the end table that's there. There was a small hole cut into the wall, with the piece replaced afterwards. Castiel removes the piece and pulls out a hex bag. He stands up, replacing the end table and turns to Uriel. "Look what I found."

Uriel looks at the hex bag in Castiel's hand. "Great, the witch got here first. You know I thought this girl was suppose to be smart. I'm starting to doubt if she really is the true vessel of Michael."

Castiel put the hex bag down on the end table. He didn't like the way he spoke about Deanna, nor about humanity as a whole. "Deanna is the true vessel of Michael, if she wasn't, why did so many of our brothers and sisters have to die to save her?"

Uriel stepped up to Castiel in a challenge. "If she hadn't been stupid to make a deal with a demon to save her worthless brother, we wouldn't have had too." He glared at Castiel as he glared back at him. Uriel scoffed and turned away, walking towards the window. "There's somethings wrong with you. I'll be happier when this fool mission is over."

Castiel felt a mix of anger and concern for what was happening to him. He shook his head and turned to the door, waiting for the Winchester's to return.

* * *

Sam and Deanna walk up to their room at the motel after coming back from trying to find Tracy. They had no luck in their search. She wasn't at her apartment and non of her friends had seen her. Outside their room a little boy dressed as an astronaut asked them for candy. Deanna told him they had non, Sam said they had some in the car, which Deanna quickly said there was non left. The little boy was not impressed and pushed Deanna with his shoulder as he walked past them to the next room.

"That little shit. Did you see that?"

Sam smiled. "Let it go Deanna." Sam opened the door to their room while Deanna was looking back at the little boy, contemplating if she should chase him down and beat his ass. Sam had never seen Castiel before, so the sight of him was unwelcoming. He drew his gun at him. "Who are you?"

Deanna heard the seriousness of Sam's voice and rushed into the room behind him, only to see Castiel standing there and another person, standing by the window with his back towards them, she had never seen before, but assumed was with Castiel. Deanna reached out her hand and placed it on Sam's gun, lowering it. "Relax Sam, it's Castiel," Deanna looked Castiel up and down, "the angel." She pointed at Uriel still facing the window, not looking at them. "I don't know who that guy is." Sam put his gun away and walked up to Castiel with his hand out for him to shake. "Wow, it's an honor to finally meet you. Deanna has said so much about you."

Castiel felt a ping in his heart. "Really?"

Deanna closed the door behind her. "Don't worry, it was nothing nice."

The nice feeling that was starting to form inside Castiel quickly went away as she said that. Sam still had his hand out, shaking it a little. Castiel finally realized it was that greeting thing that humans did with their hands. So, he reached out and took Sam's hand, finally shaking it back. "I've heard much about you. The boy with the demon blood." Sam pulled his hand away awkwardly, feeling a little embarrassed. "I'm glad to see that you are no longer indulging in that extracurricular activity."

"Let's keep it that way." Uriel spoke, still facing the window.

"Yeah alright, who is that guy?" Deanna asked stepping up to where Castiel and Sam were.

"Thats kind of why I'm here. The rising if Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel asked.

Deanna glared at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Have you found the witch?" Castiel continued.

"We know where she is, yes."

"Have you killed her?"

Sam looked ashamed to say. "Not yet..."

"But we know who she is." Deanna chimed in.

Castiel walked over to the end table and picked up the hex bag. "Well she knows who you are too. Deanna, this was found in the wall. If we hadn't gotten here before you, one of you or both of you would be dead."

Deanna grabbed the hex bag from Castiel. "We would have found it."

"It was behind the end table."

Deanna threw the hex bag on the bed. "Look we are working on finding her OK."

Castiel looked disappointed. "That's unfortunate."

Deanna was getting frustrated with him and his attitude again. "Look, why do you even give a shit?"

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals."

"So this has to do with your buddy Lucifer?"

Uriel turned towards he group. "Lucifer is no friend of ours."

Deanna glared at Uriel. "It's an expression." The amount of sass between the two was palatable.

Castiel brought Deanna's attention back to him by stepping closer to her. "Lucifer cannot be set free, the seal must not be broken."

"OK well just tell us where this bitch is, we'll kill her and then everyone gets to go home happy."

Castiel shook his head. "It's not that easy. She is a powerful witch, she has warded herself against us."

Sam stepped up. "Well with what we know and your angel powers, if we work together-"

"Enough of this nonsense!" Uriel cut Sam off.

Deanna walked up to Uriel. "You know what, you've been urking me the moment I saw you. Who the hell are you?"

Uriel looked down his nose at Deanna. "His name is Uriel. He's a bit of a specialist." Castiel said trying to separate them with his arm.

Deanna scoffed. "A specialist in what exactly?"

Castiel directed Deanna's attention to him. "Deanna, you and Sam need to leave this town."

"Why?"

"Cause we are gonna destroy it."

Deanna paused for a second, trying to process what Castiel just said. "So you're just gonna kill all these people?"

"It's the only way." Castiel said trying to convince her.

"There are thousands of people that live in this town!" Sam said.

"One thousand two hundred fourteen." Uriel said uncaring.

"And you're just gonna kill them all?" Sam was trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

Uriel smirked. "It wouldn't be the first time I had to...purify a town and it probably won't be the last."

Sam protested. "I thought angels were suppose to be merciful."

Uriel scoffed. "Says who?"

Castiel spoke up. "Look I know that all of this seems bad-"

"Bad!? It's a complete load of bullshit!"

"Deanna we need to make sure no more seals get broken. We've already lost too many." Castiel tried to negotiate with her.

"So because you fucked up, a bunch of innocent people have to die? Fuck that and fuck you for even entertaining the thought." Deanna wasn't going to listen to what he had to say.

Castiel was getting frustrated with her defiance again, but part of him admired her passion to help people. Her soul burned so bright. Castiel had to fight the urge to get lost in that fire that burned within her. "You have to see the bigger picture, it's the lives of one thousand compared to billions."

Deanna laughed sarcastically. "Oh yeah the bigger picture, cause you are a bigger picture kind of guy. Don't give me that shit."

"Lucifer can't rise, if he does, hell rises with him. Are you willing to risk that? I'm Just trying to prevent more death then necessary."

Sam had a thought. "What if we kill the witch before she summons the demon. Then the seal doesn't get broken and everyone wins."

"Why are we still talking to these mud monkeys?" Uriel was getting bored of this back and forth nonsense.

Castiel turned towards Uriel. "We have orders and you know that." He turned back to Sam. "I'm sorry Sam, we have no choice."

"No you have a choice, you always have a choice. I mean are you two a pair of hammers?" Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What did she mean by hammers? She knew by looking at him that he wasn't a working tool. Deanna could see Castiel was starting to tilt his head, trying to figure out what she meant. "Have you ever had an order you knew was wrong? Don't you ever question if what you're doing is right?"

Castiel paused, it was like what Balthazar was saying before. These two beings that have never met before as far as he knew where trying to get him to see something he wasn't seeing, something he hadn't bothered to see before. Suddenly Castiel could feel that Uriel could sense him wavering. Castiel looked at Deanna with something of determination. "Tell me Deanna, when your father gave you an order, didn't you follow it without question?"

Deanna was put aback, she couldn't argue with him there. He was right, she would never question an order from her father, too many times that she did that it didn't end well. Deanna could only glare at Castiel with determination of her own. "Well I'm sorry to tell you guys, there is a change of plans."

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked.

Deanna stepped up to Uriel again. "No, I don't think I can, but if you are gonna smite this whole town then you are gonna have to take me and Sam with them, and see I have this feeling I'm pretty important to somebody upstairs or else this one wouldn't have wasted his time to pull me out of hell." Deanna pointed to Castiel.

"I will drag you out of this town myself if I have too."

"Then you are gonna have to kill me cause there is no way I leaving without a fight. And there you'll be, back at square one. All this fuss over a little witch." Deanna took a step back to eye Uriel up and down. "You stand big, but what are you trying to overcompensate for I wonder." Deanna turned back to Castiel. "We can get this witch, you have to trust me."

"You are not gonna let these humans-"

Castiel put his hand up to stop Uriel. "If you are gonna do this, you need to hurry. I can't give you much time."

Deanna nods at Castiel and quickly grabs Sam and leaves. Castiel looks back at Uriel who has an unsavory look on his face. "OK step one is complete. Let's see how well Michael's vessel does." Castiel let his eyes travel back to the door. He hoped she could do it. The two angels vanish.

* * *

"Oh that fucking kid! I knew I should have went back to beat his ass." The Impala's windshield and hood were covered in eggs. Deanna got into the car and turned on the windshield cleaning process. Sam got into the car and buckled himself in. "If I see that kid I'm gonna kill him." Deanna pulled out of the drive way of the motel and started down the road. She noticed Sam was looking down at the hex bag in the corner of her eye. She didn't see him pick that up before. "What's wrong with you?"

Sam sighed. "I really thought they would be different."

"Who, the angels? Don't even bother with them."

"But I expected them to be righteous." Sam rolled the hex bag over in his hand.

Deanna ran the windshield cleaning process again. "Oh trust me, they are righteous. The worst thing is an asshole that thinks he's on some kind of holy mission."

Sam squeezed the hex bag in frustration. "This is God, his angels, this what I've been praying to?"

"Look I know you are into the whole religious thing, but just because there are two bad apples doesn't mean that the whole bunch is rotten. Hell for all we know God hates those guys. Don't let them get you down. Let's just find this witch and kill her. I'm getting tired of seeing his face."

Sam looked at Deanna sideways. He looked back at the hex bag and opened it, pulling out a charred bone. "Deanna look at this bone."

"What about it?"

"It takes a lot of heat to char a bone like this, more then a kitchen stove."

"OK what does that have to do with finding the witch?"

Sam put the bone back in the hex bag. "I know where to go."

Deanna smiled. "Well that's more like it."

Sam tells Deanna to drive back to the school. They head back to Don Harding's classroom. Earlier when they had went there Sam had noticed that there was a kiln in his classroom. When they got to his room and the door was unlocked. "He must be out for a bit." Sam headed straight for Don's desk in the front of the classroom. "We better hurry before he comes back."

Deanna walks up to the kiln and opens the door. Inside was full of soot. "So Tracy came here and used the kiln to burn the bone?"

Sam was digging through the desk trying to find something, anything. He had a suspicion that Tracy wasn't the one they should be looking for. "You know how the hex bag was in our room?" Sam asked with his head down, still looking through the drawers.

"Yeah..." Deanna wanted to know why he was bringing that up.

"Well it was there after we saw Don, not after we saw Tracy."

Deanna closed the door to the kiln and looked at Sam. "So are you telling me that Don is our witch?"

Sam was about to look up at her when he found a drawer that was locked with a latch. "Hey looks what I found."

Deanna walked around to Sam's side to see it. She turned around an grabbed a hammer that was on the nearby shelf on the wall by the desk. "Here."

Sam took the hammer and hit the lock until it broke. He opened the drawer to reveal a bowl with a bunch of little bones inside it, one of them was charred like the one in their hex bag. Sam stood up in shock. "These are child bones."

"Yeah and I get the feeling they aren't for Fido."

* * *

Castiel and Uriel are at a park watching as children in costumes walk by. "You know it's up to her now."Castiel said looking at a child in an angel costume skip by.

Uriel signed. "Their just a bunch of mud monkeys."

Castiel looked over at Uriel sitting on the bench. "You should really stop calling them that."

"Well that's what they are. They stomp around on two legs like a bunch of monkeys in the mud."

"You're on your way to blasphemy." Castiel sits down next to Uriel. "This was our orders all along. We just have to have faith that she can do this."

Uriel shook his head. "It doesn't have to be our orders. We can easily get that girl and blow up this little town. She's powerless against us."

Castiel looked at Uriel with disbelief. "You would disobey an order from Michael?" Uriel didn't say anything as he looked away from Castiel.

* * *

Sam and Deanna make there way to Don's house. The house is dark as there are no lights on inside. The two go up to the front door and make sure no one is looking before they pick the lock and go inside. They look around for Don but don't find him. Deanna finds the door leading to the basement and motions for Sam to come over to her. She opens the door slowly and as she makes her way down she can hear the sound of someone chanting an incantation. Deanna cocks the gun in her hand. As she turns the corner she sees Tracy tied up with a rag in her mouth. Don was dressed in a black robe with a knife in his hand about to plunge it into Tracy's chest when Deanna shots him in the back. Don drops to the floor.

Deanna rushes over to Tracy as Sam goes to Don. Deanna unties Tracy, removing the gag from her mouth. "Oh my God thank you. Did you see the sick shit he was doing?"

"It's OK now." Deanna reassured her.

"Oh I know it is because I would never be as sloppy as him." Sam and Deanna looked at Tracy at the same time. Deanna started to reach for her gun when Tracy waved her hand as she said and incantation, throwing Deanna and Sam to the other side of the room. They rolled over in pain." My brother was always a mess. You see it was his idea to use me as the last sacrifice, but thanks to you, that honor goes to him." Tracy walked over to Don, bent down to pick up the knife he had. There was an alter where Tracy was hanging, on it a chalice. Tracy stood up and headed over to pick up the chalice. "For six hundred years I had to deal with him, planning and waiting for the day our master would rise." Tracy walked back over to Don. "The whole time I wanted to kill him." She digs the knife into Don's bullet wound, holding up the chalice to catch the blood. She stands up looking back at Sam and Deanna still on the ground writhing in pain." And you come and put a bullet in him. Ha, it's just priceless."

Tracy walks back to the alter and starts another incantation. Sam crawls over to Don's body and sticks his hand in his blood and proceeds to smear it on his face. Deanna had a horrified look on her face. "What the hell are you doing?" She whispered.

"Just follow my lead." Sam whispered back.

Deanna crawled over to where Sam was and cringed at the thought of what she was gonna do. She placed her hand in Don's blood and smeared it on her face too. Deanna fought the desire to vomit cause it smelled strongly of iron. The two sqwirm away just in time.

The floor cracks open below Don, a black cloud of smoke rolls out of the crack and into Don's body. Don gets up his eyes flash black before becoming normal. It was clear that Samhain had risen. He walks over to Tracy, who had her back turned to him until he approached her. "My love." Tracy said.

"You've aged." Samhain says as he gives Tracy a kiss.

"This face couldn't fool you?"

Samhain smiles. "Your beauty is beyond me." The two touch foreheads. "I've missed you." Suddenly he snaps her neck. Tracy falls to the floor. "Whore." Samhain turns and looks at Sam and Deanna lifeless on the floor. He walks ones, sniffs the air above them, before loosing interest and walks away.

The siblings wait for him to get far enough away before they open their eyes and look at each other. "We fucked up Sam. Samhain has risen, and what the hell was that shit about?"

"It seemed like they had a thing in the past." Sam pointed out.

Deanna hit him in the arm. "No, the thing with the standing over us and then just walking away?"

"Oh, I read in the lore that people would wear masks to hide their faces from him. So I took a chance."

Deanna hit him again. "You bet our lives on a hunch?"

Sam frowned. "It worked didn't it? Besides you did the same thing when you came back to life!" Deanna made a face like she was trying to remember. "Back in the diner? With the demons? You bullshit your way out of that situation!"

"That was different! I knew they weren't gonna kill us."

"No you didn't!"

"OK shut up! This is bad. We need to do something. Let's go." Sam and Deanna get up and head outside. As they make their way to the Impala, they wipe the blood off their faces." So how the hell are we gonna find this fucker now?"

Sam grabbed the door handle of the Impala. "If you were a demon, where would you go if you wanted to raise more of your friends?"

Deanna thought for a second. "The cemetery."

"That's what I was thinking." The two get inside the Impala and drive off. On the way to the cemetery, Sam keeps glancing at Deanna like he wanted to say something. Deanna notices his hesitation and it was kind of annoying her. Before she could say anything about it, he finally spoke up. "So from what I understand, this demon is really powerful."

Deanna nodded at the road. "Don't worry Sam, we can handle this. It might be hard but we can do it."

"But what if it's not enough. We should think of another option...one that we know will work."

Deanna glanced over at Sam, picking up his meaning. "No Sam, no psychic crap!"

"So what are we gonna do, walk up to him and stab him with the demon blade?"

"That's exactly what we are gonna do. Or else what the hell do we even have that thing if not to kill demons? That's what it's for!"

"Deanna, that might not be good enough. If you just let me-"

"No Sam!" Deanna was finding it hard to focus on where she was going and missed her turn. "You said so yourself that it was like playing with fire. I don't care if it's the only way to save the world, it's not happening and that final. I don't want to hear anything more about it. Let's just get to the cemetery and gank this fucker so I can go home and stuff my face with Halloween candy I steal from that little fucker astronaut that egged my baby."

Sam looked out the passenger window angry that Deanna shut him down. He was only trying to help and just had this feeling that the demon blade wasn't going to cut it. Deanna was never gonna let him do things his way if she could help it. He felt bad, but he knew what the right thing to do was. She would thank him later when she's not dead.

* * *

The two get to the cemetery and start to look around for any sign of Samhain. "How are we gonna find this guy in this place?" Deanna asked looking around. Suddenly in a near by mausoleum, the sound of screams can be heard. Sam and Deanna exchange looks. "I think that answers my question."

They rush over to the mausoleum and down the stairs. There is a room behind a gate where tombs are kept. A group of teenagers are locked behind the gate covered in blood. "Help them!" Sam tells Deanna as he heads down the hall to try and find Samhain.

"Where do you think you're going? You are not gonna fight him on your own!" Deanna protested.

"Just help them." Sam dissapeared around the corner. He was gonna do this whether she liked I or not.

Deanna looked back at the frightened teenagers. She paused for a moment, fighting with herself whether to set them free or chase after her brother. Deanna ended up doing the right thing and helped the teens, but she was gonna give Sam hell the next time she saw him. Deanna pulled out her gun. "Stand back!" The teens moved to the back of the room as Deanna shot the lock on the gate. She kicked it open and the teens rushed past her out of the mausoleum. "Yeah, your welcome." Deanna turned around when she heard the sound of one of the stone coffin lids fall to the ground. A decrepit hand clawed the side of the coffin as a zombie climbed out. At the same time another stone lid fell to the floor and a second zombie climbed out. Deanna pulled out something that looked like a silver stake from behind her. "Let's dance."

Deanna charged at the first zombie, plunging the silver stake into it's chest. The zombie crumpled to the ground effortlessly. The other zombie tried to get the jump on Deanna and they struggle for a bit in the small room. Deanna trips the zombie, throwing it to the ground. She pulls another silver stake out from behind her and kneeled above the zombie. Before it could get back up, she stabbed it in the chest.

From behind her, Deanna heard the sound of foot steps come up to her. Deanna got up and turned around to confront the person behind her. For a brief second, she saw a woman, then she flickered and disappeared, only to reappear behind Deanna again. The woman waved her hand, throwing Deanna against the wall. "Zombie ghost orgy? That's it, I'm burning everybody." Deanna reaches into her pocket and pulled out an iron coin. She throws it at the ghost and she vanishes. Acting quickly, Deanna pulls out a flask from her pocket and opens it. She brought it to her lips and took a swig. She cringed as she spat it back out onto one of the zombies on the ground. "Yep, that's gasoline." Deanna sprinkles the gasoline all over everything and pulls out a match, lights it, and tosses it into the room as she backs out. Putting the flask back into her pocket she rushes down the hall where Sam went. As Deanna comes round the corner, she sees Sam useing his powers. Her heart sinks, part of her knowing that he would do this, the other part hoping he would listen to her. Deanna could see that Sam was trying harder this time because his nose started to bleed and he had a pained expression on his face as he grabbed his head with his free hand that wasn't holding Samhain back. Finally Sam was able to exocize Samhian, a cloud of black smoke leaving Don's body as his eyes return to normal and he falls lifeless to the ground. Deanna rushes to Sam as he stumbles. Sam looks at Deanna as she stares back, sad, disappointed, and a little scared.

* * *

The car drive back to the motel was a silent one. Sam couldn't say anything to Deanna that would make her forgive him, and Deanna was clearly to angry with him to want to talk. When the two got back to the motel, Deanna kicked off her shoes at the foot of her bed and she folded herself inside the blankets with her back turned to Sam. Sam felt a pain in his heart. He figured he would try to explain in the morning.

* * *

Uriel stands face to face with Castiel. It looks as if the two had been arguing again. "Non of this would have happened if I had just been allowed to destroy this whole God forsaken town!" Uriel took a step back and turned away from Castiel. "And that damn Winchester boy, using the powers he was told not to. I'm starting to think that he wants to be damned."

"Stop it Uriel. You know as well as I do that he did it to spare his life, and it did get rid of Samhain." Castiel wasn't happy about Sam using his powers either, but he understood why he did it.

"See that's your problem Castiel, you put too much faith into those two. It's a little concerning."

"What's concerning is your desire to kill humans."

"I'm only controlling to population and getting rid of the rabble that don't deserve to be alive."

Castiel became angry. "You don't have the right to make those kinds of calls."

Uriel looked at Castiel uncaring. "You don't have the right to feel the way you do about that girl." Castiel was taken aback. "You think I don't see it, but I see it. Anyone that has eyes can see it. You know it's wrong. If you keep that up Castiel, it won't end well for you." Uriel vanished, leaving Castiel alone with his words.

* * *

The morning came and Deanna got up before Sam. She still wasn't happy with him. In fact, she was finding it hard to look at or be around him. She thought that it would be best for her to go for a walk and get some air. Deanna walked until she came to a park. She walked over to the play ground and sat down on one of the benches. Funny enough, unknown to her, it was the same bench that Uriel and Castiel had been sitting at the day before. Deanna could sense Castiel's presence as he appeared on the bench beside her. "Let me guess, you're here to say 'I told you so?" Deanna didn't bother to look at him when she spoke.

Castiel looked at her sadly. "No, I'm not here for that. I'm not here to judge you."

"Good cause I'm really not in the mood." Deanna paused for a bit, noticing that Castiel hadn't said anything yet. "Why are you here then?"

"Our orders-"

"Oh don't give me shit about your fucking orders!" Deanna turned towards him, cutting him off.

"Deanna listen. Our orders where not to stop Samhain." Deanna gave him a confused angry look. "Our orders were to do what you told us to do."

Deanna was angry now. "You know what, you guys really are fucking assholes. Why, why do you feel that need to dick me around?"

Castiel a spark ignite within her. He focused on staying calm. "It was to test your ability to make decisions under battle conditions if you will."

"So your orders were to follow my orders? Shit!" Deanna rubbed her hands down her face. "So I failed your little test then?" Deanna shook her head. "You know what, if you had waved your hand and turned back time, I would make the same choice." Castiel watched her soul flare with the determination that he loved about her...loved? Admired. "Deanna looked back at Castiel. "I dont know whats gonna happen in the future, hell I don't even know what's gonna happen tomorrow, but what I do know is that this," Deanna motions towards the children on the play ground, "these kids, the people in town, all of this is here because of me and my brother."

"Deanna, I'm not like what you think. I had prayed to God."

Deanna was surprised that an angel would pray. "You did?"

"Yes, I prayed that you would make the right choice. Humans are gods creation, they are beautiful and have the potential to do great things, and at times horrible things. We couldn't stop this seal from breaking and because of this we are one step closer to hell on earth and I mean literally just that. You of all people should understand the severity of that." Deanna had a thoughtful look on her face. "Deanna, could I tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell another soul."

"OK." What was he going to tell her.

"I'm not a hammer as you called me. I have doubts sometimes, more so lately then before. Sometimes I don't know if I'm making the right choices or not. In the coming days, you will have to make tougher decisions then you did yesterday. I don't envy you, I really don't."

Deanna turned to look at the children playing on the playground. When she looked back at Castiel, he was gone. Deanna looked down at the grass, the vibrant green in the daylight. She closed her eyes as she leaned back into the bench. "I don't envy me either."

Deanna got back to the motel and Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at a newspaper. He got up when he saw Deanna come in. "Deanna I want to explaine what I did yesterday."

Deanna waved him off as she made her way to her bed to gather her things. "It doesn't matter Sam, what's done is done. You got rid of Samhain and the town was saved. That's all that matters. Let's just find our next case."

Sam was surprised she didn't want to argue with him. "So your not still mad at me for using my powers?"

Deanna stopped what she was doing to look at him. "I'm furious." Sam's expression fell. "All I want to do is keep you safe, but how can I do that when you don't listen to me." Deanna shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it any more." Deanna threw her bag over her shoulder. "If you're ready, let's go." Deanna head for the door and left. Sam sighed as he grabbed is bag and followed behind her.


	8. Angels Are People Too

Castiel and Uriel stood before Michael. "It has come to my attention that a certain angel forgave her grace to live among the humans, has been found." The two angels stare intently at Michael as he continues. "Anna has been gone for a long time. To think that she has been living among the humans for this long. It's seems recently that she's come out of hiding." Michael flashed a look at Castiel. "She's now in the company of the Winchesters.

Castiel's eyes light up, but before he could speak, Uriel spoke. "So what do you want us to do?"

"I want you two to go down there and bring Anna back. She needs to pay for her treason."

"But, that would mean death."

"Yes Castiel." Michael looked down at him. "Is that going to be a problem? I understand that she use to be your super, but we have rules in place for a reason."

Castiel could see Uriel looking at him from the corner of his eye. "No."

"Good. I advise you get down there quickly, it seems that they are having some demon problems as we speak." Castiel and Uriel nod and vanish. Michael narrows his eyes in suspicion of Castiel's behavior.

* * *

The day before, Uriel had come to Michael to give him a report on their mission. When it was over, Uriel was going to leave when he stopped and turned back to Michael. "There is something wrong with Castiel."

Michael raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Yes he is a bit different, but that was always apparent."

"No Michael, I mean really wrong. I've noticed in the short time that I have spent with him, he seems to have some sort of infatuation with your vessel."

Michael got up from his desk and walked over to the door. He looked out before closing it and turned to Uriel. "Speak of this to no one. I've noticed the change in Castiel when he pulled her out of hell. It was a small change at first, but I fear it is growing into something worse." Michael walked back over to his desk and leaned on the edge with his arms folded. "To be honest, that was the other reason I sent you with him. I had hoped that you being there would remind him of his place." Michael paused. "If this doesn't get better, I may have to resort to other means. For now, I'd like you to stick with him." Uriel nods and takes his leave.

* * *

Deanna, Sam, Ruby, Castiel and Uriel all stand in the middle of the cabin in a sort of stand off. The angels came to take Anna, Uriel not happy that they are keeping company with a demon and Anna is hiding in the back room.

Deanna was trying to wrap her head around what she just heard. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Deanna, just hand her over. Don't make this harder then it has to be." Castiel wanted to reason with her.

"Look, there is no reason to kill her. I know she's like hooked up to your angel radio, but come on." Deanna complained skeptically.

Uriel gives Deanna a look. "Oh don't worry, I'll kill her gently."

Deanna could feel her blood pressure rise. Something about this Uriel guy pissed her off. He knew how to push her buttons. "You are a sick son of a bitch."

"Well good thing I'm not here to please you."

"She's just an innocent girl." Sam protested.

"This girl is far from innocent." Castiel said.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Sam asked.

"It means that's she's a lot worse then this abomination you've been screwing!" Uriel makes a disgusted face as he motions towards Ruby. He shot his eyes quickly back to Deanna. "Hand us the girl."

"You know what, you're gonna have to find yourself a new one. Have you tried looking online?" Deanna said sarcastically.

"You think you two can stop us? Along with your demon whore?" Uriel throws Ruby across the room. Deanna's had it with him and lunges at him.

Sam steps towards Castiel as he turns towards the fight that broke out between Uriel and Deanna. "Cas please, stop this." Castiel turns to Sam and places his fingers on his forehead. Sam falls to the floor, unconscious. He turns back around to see Uriel punch Deanna in the face, causing her to stumble and fall.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that." Uriel says with a smug look on his face.

Castiel was about to intervene, when a bright light consumes the two angels and they vanish. Deanna blinks unbelieving at where they had been. She thought for a second that Uriel had really hit her hard cause she was loosing it. She shook her head and got to her feet. Deanna walked over to Ruby and helped her up. "Thanks?" Ruby said reluctantly.

"Don't think to much about it. I'm gonna go check on Anna." Deanna headed towards the back room as Ruby went to Sam's side. Deanna found Anna covered in her own blood. "Anna! What happened!?" Deanna rushed over to her to help. When Deanna got closer she noticed the sigil on the mirror that was drawn in blood.

"Are they gone?" Anna asked sounding drained.

"Did you...kill them?" Deanna pulled a cloth out of her pocket and started to bandage Anna with it.

"No, I just sent them far away."

Deanna looked at her confused. "How did you do that?"

Anna paused and looked Deanna in the eyes. "I don't really know, it just popped into my head."

* * *

Castiel and Uriel stood confused in the middle of a busy room in heaven. Uriel looked at Castiel angry. "You know this is your fault. If you had just let me take Anna by force instead of asking those two mudmonkeys for permission, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in announce. "I was trying to avoid a conflict, which you joyfully started anyway." Castiel stepped closer to Uriel. "You had no right to hit Deanna."

"Oh Castiel, choose your next words and actions wisely."

"Boys, please." The two turned to see Michael standing next to them. The angels put distance between them. "I know that Anna can be a handful, but as a human, I expected better from you two. I advise you get back there before the situation gets worse."

* * *

After attending to Anna, Deanna pulled Sam to the side. "So what do you think about Anna?"

"I think that she's getting more intresting by the minute."

"And what do you think they meant by she's 'not innocent?"

Sam shrugged a bit. "I don't know, but they really want her bad. I mean this is far beyond the whole angel radio thing, I mean blood sigials?"

Deanna nodded her head a little. "Yeah. Look see what you can find out about her."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Look Anna may have sent those two goons away, but eventually they are gonna come back and they won't be happy. I'm gonna take Anna to Bobby's. That's the safest place for her right now." Deanna pats Sam on the shoulder and heads into the other room to get Anna.

Anna sits down on a chair in the panic room. "You have nothing to fear in her Anna." Deanna said. "Iron walls laced with salt. No demon can step foot in here."

"I happen to find that very racist by the way." Ruby said standing outside the panic room.

"Cry me a river." Deanna said not really caring what she had to say.

"Anyway, catch." Ruby throws a small pouch at Deanna. "It's a hex bag, the extra crunchy kind, so nothing can find us; angel, demon, or anything else in between."

Deanna turns to Anna and hands her the hex bag. "Keep this on you always and you should be safe."

"You're scared aren't you?" Anna asked.

"Me, nah." Deanna gave Anna her best smile.

"Deanna come here." Sam called from the other room.

"Ok Ruby, keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, sure."

Deanna goes into the next room where Sam was. "What's up? How's Baby?"

Sam frowned. "The car is fine Deanna, it's Anna."

"So what's up with her."

"That's the thing, nothing really. She lived a relatively normal life. Her father was a church deacan and her mother was housewife."

Deanna rolled her eyes. "How enthralling."

"Yeah I know, but check this out. Her recent psychic episode is not the first one."

"Really." Deanna's interest was peaked.

"Yeah, according to this, when she was a toddler, she would say that her father wasn't her real father and that her real father was pissed, like he was gonna hurt her pissed."

"That's kind of heavy for a two year old don't you think." Deanna crossed her arms. "So what happened after that?"

"Well they took her to a child shrink, she got better and grew up normal until today."

Deanna had a thoughtful look on her face. "So what do you think she's hiding?"

"Why don't you just ask me?" Deanna and Sam turn to see Anna standing in the doorway.

Ruby appears behind Anna. "I thought I told you to watch her?"

"I am watching her." Ruby shrugs uncaring.

Deanna looked like she was about to chew Ruby out when Sam spoke up. "Anna's right." He gestures towards her. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"You tell me. My whole life has been shattered. My parents are dead and both angels and demons want me for reasons I don't know." Anna folded her arms, upset at everything that has happened to her.

"I think I know of a way we can find out." Sam said pulling out his cell phone.

* * *

Deanna escorted Pamela down the stairs into the basement where Sam, Ruby and Anna were waiting for their return. Pamela pointed out that even though she had lost her sight, she was still able to tell Sam by his ass. She was introduced to Anna and the two wasted no time to get started. Pamela told Anna she was pleased to help her if it meant dicking over the angel that took her eyes. Deanna lead Pamela to a chair in front of a low bed in the panic room and Anna took her place on the bed.

"You comfy sweetheart?" Pamela asked smiling gently at Anna.

"Yeah."

"OK well just listen to my voice and only my voice. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you." Anna said, her breath steady and calm.

Deanna was leaning against the wall with her arms folded. Sam was standing with Ruby outside the panic room. They have been very chummy with each other, more then Deanna would have liked. She hoped that once all of this was over, Ruby would leave for a good long time. "Anna, tell me who your father is?" Pamela asked.

"Rich Milton."

"OK, let's try going back farther, back to when you were a child."

"I don't want to." Anna was starting to sound scared.

"It's ok Anna." Pamela said reassuringly. "How did you send the angels away?" She thought asking a different question would take the stress off.

Anna scrunched her face. "I don't know."

"Ok, what's your dads name? Why do you think he's angry with you?"

"No, no!" Anna screams.

"It's ok, calm down." Pamela reaches a hand out to Anna, but doesn't touch her. Anna screams again and starts to thrash around in fear.

"Anna!" Deanna steps towards Anna on the bed, but Pamela moves her hand to stop her.

"Deanna don't touch her." Before Pamela can turn her attention back to Anna, Anna moves her hand pushing Deanna across the room against the wall.

Light bulbs started exploding in the room. "He's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me!" Anna shouted as she continued to thrash about.

Pamela got up. "Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Anna... Anna? You all right?"

Anna slowly opened her eyes as if she had just been resting peacefully. "Thank you Pamela, I think you really helped me. I remember everything now."

Sam had rushed into the room after the chaos to help Deanna up. He turned towards Anna who was now sitting up on the bed. "So what do you remember?"

"I remember who I am." Anna looked over at Deanna wearyly.

Deanna dusted herself off. "And who are you?"

"An angel."

* * *

"This is not good. They got Pamela to help Anna figure out who she is." Castiel turned towards an unamused Uriel.

"And who is Pamela?"

"She's some kind of psychic. I blinded her when they tried to figure out who the demon was that pulled Deanna out of hell. I told her not to look upon me, but she didn't listen. The sight of me ended up burning her eyes out."

Uriel scoffed. "No one ever said those mudmonkeys were smart." He noticed the annoyed look on Castiel's face and ignored it. "So now that Anna remembers who she is, she'll be after her grace, right?"

"Right, which means we have to get to it first."

"Well I suggest we don't waste any time."

* * *

The group are sitting in Bobby's library looking at Anna. "Look, I'm not like the others."

"Yeah, that's not reasurring." Ruby said.

"Yeah I'm with her." Pamela chimed in.

"Look, Castiel and Uriel were the ones that came for me right?"

"You know them?" Sam asked.

Anna shrugged. "You can say that. We were kind of in the same group together."

"So what, they were your bosses?" Deanna asked.

"Try the other way around."

"Ok, but why are they trying to kill you?" Sam asked.

"I disobayed the rules and that's like the worst thing you can do." Anna looked at Sam with a serious look. "I fell."

"What does that mean exactly?" Deanna asked.

Pamela looked in Deanna's direction. "It means that she fell to earth, became human."

"Wait, angels can just become human?" Sam asked trying to believe it.

"Yes, but it's very painful. I had to remove my grace to do it."

"What's a grace?" Deanna asked.

"It's what makes angels angels. It's our divine power. I hacked mine out. It was like ripping out your kidney with a butter knife."

"Well I don't think you appreciate how screwed we all are. The angels want to kill you and the demons want to torture you. Without your grace, eventually one of them is gonna have you." Ruby said, she was annoyed at how causal everyone was.

Anna looked over at Ruby. "I understand the situation very well, that why I'm going to get it back."

"What, your grace?" Deanna asked. "You can do that?"

"Yeah, if I can find it. I was falling to earth at 10,000 miles an hour."

Sam looked like a light bulb just switched on in his head. "Wait, you mean you literly fell to earth." Anna nodded her head. "And do you think people could see it, like a meteor or something?"

"Why, what are you thinking?" Anna asked.

Sam moved around to Bobby's desk where he had his laptop. He opened it and started typing in the search bar meteors that appeared in the sky nine months before Anna was born. "Here. In march '85, a meteorite vanished in the night sky over northwestern Ohio. It was sighted nine months before Anna was born, and she was born in that part of Ohio. I think this might have been you Anna, and this one at the same time over Kentucky, I think this might be your grace."

"Great work Sammy." Deanna pat him on the shoulder. "I'm gonna take Pamela home, try using that big brain of your to narrow it down a bit." Pamela waved goodbye to everyone as Deanna lead her out of the house.

* * *

Castiel and Uriel arrived at the location of Anna's grace. "Let's hurry up and find this thing." Uriel said impatiently.

"It must be inside this oak tree." Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out a glass vial. He touched the tree and a stream of blueish white light came out, filling the tiny bottle. He placed a cap on it and showed it to Uriel. "Got it."

Uriel smiled. "Good, now there's really no way she can fight us." He reached out his hand. "Hand me the vile."

"I think I'll hold onto it."

"I really insist you give it to me. I don't think you can be trusted Castiel."

Castiel was offended by that statement. "And what makes you think I can't be trusted."

"Your feelings towards that Winchester girl. She's clouding your judgment. Whose to say you won't hand Anna her grace because Deanna bats her eyes at you?"

Castiel was caught off guard by that statement. He never thought about him being swayed by her like that. He steeled his face. "I assure you that won't happen."

"I'm sorry Castiel, I can't take that chance." Two angels appeared beside Castiel and grabbed his arms. One of them pulled Anna's grace from his hands and handed it to Uriel. "Trust me, this is for the best." Uriel said with a smug smile.

* * *

Deanna pulled up to Bobby's yard. As she started walking up to the house, she saw Anna standing outside. "Is Pamela OK?"

"Yeah she's fine, it's just after what happened with angels before...you can see how she's a little weary."

Anna looked down at her feet. "No I understand."

"Hey I have a question, what do the angels want with me? Why did they save me?"

Anna shook her head. "I don't know. The angels don't talk about it and that happened after I fell."

Deanna crossed her arms. "That's the other thing, why the hell would you do something like that? Why would you want to be human?"

Anna looked sad. "You don't really mean that."

"Don't I. We're miserable, always eating, shitting, scared and confused."

Anna started to look off in the distance. "I don't know, cause you have loyalty, forgiveness, love..."

"Pain."

"Chocolate cake."

"Guilt."

Anna looked over at Deanna. "Sex."

Deanna looked at Anna and shrugged. "OK you got me there."

"Every emotion that you experience, it's so beautiful, it's why I fell and it's why I don't want to go back."

Deanna frowned. "Emotions are overrated if you ask me."

"Well it beats being an angel."

"But you guys have all that power, you're perfect."

Anna scoffed. "Yeah, perfect like a marble stature. Silent, obedient, never able to think or feel for ourselves." Anna looked up at the sky. "Deanna do you know how many angels have seen god?"

"Like all of you?"

Anna looked at Deanna. "Four, only four and I'm not one of them."

"Wait, so how do you guys even know that he exists?"

"We have to have faith, and without it, we get killed."

Deanna looked to the side. "Huh."

Anna looked over at the scrap cars in the yard. "I've been stationed on earth for 2,000 years. Watching silently waiting to blindly oblige to orders from a father I don't even know is really there and-" Anna stopped short when she heard Deanna snickering. "What is so funny?"

Deanna shook her head. "Nothing, I can just relate is all."

Anna looked like she was about to say something when Sam came outside. "Hey I got something." The three walk into the house and Sam leads them over to his laptop in Bobby's library. "I found some accounts of a local miracle in Union, Kentucky." Sam pointed at the laptop screen to an article. "In '85, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full-grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least."

Deanna looked over at Anna. "What do you think?"

Anna nodded. "That has to be it."

Deanna had a thoughtful expression. "So angel grace ground-zero is not destruction its-"

"Pure creation." Anna finished Deanna's sentence.

Deanna clapped her hands. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go."

* * *

Castiel looked around the familiar office of Michael's. Michael looked down at Castiel with displeasure. He hadn't said anything to Castiel since he was brought there by the other two angels. The silence was killing Castiel. Finally after what seemed like far too long, Michael spoke. "Castiel, Uriel is worried about you. He didn't bring you here to punish you, I hope you understand that."

Castiel looked up at Michael. "If anyone should be worried, it should be me. Uriel speaks ill of humans, calls them mud monkeys, it's almost blasphemous."

"Yes I'm well aware of how Uriel views the humans. It wouldn't be the first or the last an angel feels that way about them, but we are not here to talk about Uriel."

"I assure you there is nothing to be concerned about."

Michael arched an eyebrow. "Is that so, cause according to Uriel, your feeling towards Deanna are becoming alarming."

Castiel had to take a step back. "I-"

"Castiel, let this be a warning to you." Michael cut him off. "If I have to speak to you again about your feelings," he said that last word woth disgust, "then there will be consequences. Know your place."

Castiel looked down, letting regret fill him. "I understand."

Michael leaned forward with a smile. "Good, I'm glad we had this talk."

* * *

The group gets to the open feild with the huge oak tree. Deanna gives an impressed whistle. "It's beautiful." Ruby rolls her eyes as she walks past Sam searching the base of the tree.

"So Anna, what exactly are we looking for?"

Anna places her hand on the oak and frowns. "It doesn't matter, it's not here. Someone got to it before we did."

Ruby throws up her hands. "Oh fucking great! We're fucked."

"No, we still have a bunch of hex bags." Deanna pointed out. "I say we go back to the panic room and wait there."

"Forever?" Ruby asked.

"No, just until we think a new plan." Deanna said.

"Face it, it's over. Without her grace, Anna can't angel up, which means she can't protect us. The angels and demons are after us, we could take on one group, but not both. We are up shit creek without a paddle." Ruby purposefully bumped into Deanna as she walked past her.

Deanna was about to start swinging when Anna spoke. "Guys, the angels are talking again."

"What are they saying?" Sam asked.

Anna made a face like she was trying to focus. "It's sounds like a loop. Their saying 'Deanna Winchester, hand over Anna by midnight...or we throw you back into damnation."

"Anna do you know of any weapons that can kill an angel or a demon?" Sam asked.

Anna shook her head. "Nothing that we can get our hands on any time soon."

"So what's your new plan smarty pants?" Ruby asked Deanna.

Deanna slapped Sam on the arm with the back of her hand. "Let's call Bobby."

"And what is he gonna tell us that we don't already know?" Sam asked looking concerned.

"I don't know, I'm just trying to think of something." Deanna said looking doubtful.

"Good plan." Ruby said sarcastically as she leaned on the hood of the Impala.

Deanna stormed towards her. "Get your whore ass off Baby."

"Alright you two, stop it. Let's just get back to Bobby's and think of something." Sam said as him and Anna started walking back to the car. Ruby glared at Deanna as she moved off the hood.

* * *

The group drive for a while until they spot a barn off a side road. It's in the middle of the woods, so it's as good a place as any to hold up and come up with a plan. Sam pointed out it would be a good idea not to destroy Bobby's house in a demon angel fight. When they pulled up to the barn, Sam took some stuff from the trunk, one of which was a book on demon traps and stuff like that. He handed it to Deanna. "Maybe you can find something in there that will help. I'll look through these." Sam lifted a fist full of other books. He headed to the barn with Anna and Ruby in toe.

Deanna took the book and laid it across the hood of the Impala. She flipped it open to a random page and started looking for ways to kill a demon. She knew how to trap them, but who's to say that would work for long. Anna walked back outside and over to Deanna. "How you hanging?"

"I'm OK I guess." Anna said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm a little scared."

"I'm sorry we couldn't have done more for you."

Anna placed her hand on Deanna's shoulder. "I know that you did everything you could."

Deanna made a face. "You can keep your thanks for participating trophy."

Anna let her hand fall. She hugged herself, rubbing her arms in the cold. "Maybe I deserve this."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I disobayed. Lucifer disobayed. It's the one thing you can do that will get you killed and I knew that. Maybe I deserve to pay."

Deanna scoffed. "Oh please, we've all done things we deserve to pay for."

Anna looked at Deanna sadly. "You know Deanna, I know what you did in hell. The angels, they talked about it. You can't beat yourself up for that, it wasn't your fault."

Deanna gave her a hopeless expression. "I, I don't...want to talk about it."

"I understand, but when you do, understand that you have someone who will listen." A moment passes in silence. Anna leans forward and kisses Deanna gently on the lips.

For a second Deanna was taken aback. "I'm sorry, what was that for?"

"For, well you know, last day on earth and all." Anna said sheepishly.

Deanna was skeptical. "But, you know, imma girl."

Anna smiled. "Gender means nothing to me. I was born an angel, technically genderless, I just happen to be a girl on earth."

"I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into."

Anna took a seductive step forward. "Then why don't you show me."

Deanna wrapped her arms around Anna's waist and pulled her in closer. She gave her her heart melting smile before kissing her deeply. Anna made a cute little sound as she wrapped her arms around Deanna's neck. Deanna released the kiss and smiled at Anna. "Come with me." She took her by the hand and lead her around to the back seat of the Impala. Deanna opened the door and gestured for Anna to get inside. "After you m'lady."

"Why thank you." Anna said as she smiled and nodded in approval. Deanna climbed in after her and closed the door. She moved Anna into a laying positing. "It's so spacious back here."

"I know. I love Baby." Deanna rubbed the back of the seat. "Lots a fun back here, you can imagine how easy it is for two girls."

Anna grabbed Deanna's shoulders. "I don't want to imagine, I want to know."

Deanna smiled. "A girl after my own heart." She leaned down and kissed her. She supported herself above her by holding onto the back of the seat with one hand and placing her palm beside Anna on the seat. Anna laced her fingers through Deanna's hair. Deanna let out a satisfied sound. She shifted her weight to one side so she could move her hand down to the button on Anna's jeans. After flicking the button open and unzipping the fly, she tapped Anna's leg to get her to shimmy out. Deanna stopped mid thigh. "White, really. I bet your bra matches."

Anna pushed her playfully. "Stop it. I bet yours are just as plain."

Deanna arched an eyebrow. "I don't know, why don't you find out." Deanna pulled the jeans down to the ankles. "Oops, forgot about these." She pulled Anna's shoes off followed by her jeans.

Anna sat up and grabbed the hem of Deanna's shirt. She pulled it off and tossed it to the side. "Hmmm, look at that, tan." She looked Deanna in the eyes. "I bet your panties match."

"Shut up." Deanna leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled as she slid her hands under her shirt and with a swift hand, undid the clasp of Anna's bra.

"Ah! How did you do that?"

"Years of practice." Deanna pulled Anna's shirt and bra off together. Her cute B-cup boobs defied gravity. The pink cherry's begging to be tasted.

Anna looked at Deanna's bra and reached around to the back. She attempted it and with surprising success. "Well that wasn't as hard as you made it sound." She pulled the bra off and let it fall to the floor. "Deanna, you're beautiful."

Deanna could feel the hot flush filling her face. "Don't say that."

"But it's true." Anna took her index finger and placed it on Deannas collar bone. She traced the shape, moving down to her sternum, making a heart shape around her breast. "Every inch of you is beautiful."

Deanna grabbed Anna pushed her down so she was on top of her again. She kissed her jaw before moving down her neck. Anna hummed when she felt Deanna kiss her skin gently. Soft feathery kisses that seemed to linger. Deanna placed a small kiss on the tip of Anna's nipple, leaving behind the slightest glint of moisture that she blew on, causing the skin to perk.

Deanna put her mouth over the mound, swirling her tongue over the perky bead. She thumbed the other nipple, occasionally rolling it between her fingers after it got hard. Deanna made a note not to tug or pull, she wanted to be gentle with Anna. After spending a minute or two there, Deanna made more kisses down Anna's stomach. When she got to her pelvis, she kissed both sides of her hips, laced her thumbs into the sides of her panties and pulled them down.

Deanna had to control the laugh that was building in her chest. All she could think was 'fire crotch, fire crotch, fire crotch!' She watched far too much porn with unnatural redheads with unnatural red pubic hair. To Deanna's surprise, the little hair that was there, in a bit of a triangle shape, was a pale red, almost orange, unlike the darker red on Anna's head. At least it wasn't black or brown, then she wouldn't have been able to control the laugh that was threatening to escape.

After she slipped the under garment off, Deanna admired the smoothness of Anna's skin. It was unlike hers, Anna's was treated with care. Deanna looked up to see Anna was staring at her with dewy eyes. Deanna smiled devilishly to herself, cause she was about to rock this angels world. She parted the petals of Anna's delicate rose, finding the soft bulb. She flicked it once with her tongue, eliciting a surprised gasp from Anna. Deanna made small circles, feeling the sweet honey seeping onto her chin. She moved lower, pushing her tongue past the folds, tasting the sweet necter.

Anna curled her toes, grabbing onto Deanna's hair. She mewed deliciously in Deanna's grasp. Anna arched her back, gasping for air as Deanna sucked hard on her engorged rose bud. She thought she was gonna loose her mind when suddenly it stopped. She whimpered in protest, only to be greeted by dark hungry eyes.

Deanna crashed her mouth into Anna's, letting her get a good taste of her own juices. She wasted no time moving her hand between them, finding Anna's center and pushing two fingers into her hot wetness. Anna cocked her head back as Deanna's fingers danced and twisted inside her, finding that sweet spot and repeatedly pressing it.

Anna felt like mush, the sensation was intoxicating. She had had sex before with guys, but this was nothing like that. Deanna knew exactly where to touch her that made her body ache for more. It was amazing, but she knew that Deanna must have been aching to be touched as well. Anna moved her slender hand down, slipping it into Deanna's jeans until she found what she was looking for.

Deanna all but ate Anna's fingers as she pushed them into her moist heat. "Ah, fuck." She hadn't realized how turned on she was until she was finally touched. Deanna paused as shocks of pleasure pulsed through her.

"Don't stop." Deanna almost didn't hear Anna's breathy voice as her mind was going blank.

Deanna found her focus, and moved her fingers more vigorously. She used her thumb to make circles on Anna's rose bud. She could tell by the break in the desperate movement of her fingers to keep up and the ever escalating crescendo of Anna's moans, that she was close. Deanna kissed her tenderly as she squished their breast together. Their skin was slick with sweat, it felt good. Anna's muscles clenched as her orgasm hit her. Deanna felt a hot gush of liquid flow into her hand.

Anna waited for her body to stop trembling. Her mind was reeling, but she remembered the wet heat on her hand. Anna looked at Deanna as she pulled her hand from between them and licked it. Anna smiled and she did what Deanna did to her. "Oh shiiiiit." Deanna was finding it hard to keep herself up. She dipped her head to the side of Anna's. Anna nibbled on her ear as her fingers worked faster. Deanna bucked her hips as her orgasm sent waves through her body.

When the streangth finally failed her, Deanna collapsed on top of Anna. "How do you like having sex with an angel."

Deanna lifted her head. "Honestly, I would love to do this again." The two laughed before kissing one more time and cuddling in each others arms.

"How come you got to keep your pants on?"

Deanna smiled against Anna's chest. "Because I couldn't wait to get into yours."

Anna slapped her arm playfully. "You're terrible."

"But you love it."

* * *

"Oh it's so cute when monkeys wear clothes."

Deanna lifted her head to see Uriel standing in front of the chair she was sitting in. She looked around and saw Sam sleeping at a table on top of one of the books he had taken with him to the barn. She blinked a few times and realized she was in the barn. She didn't remember leaving the Impala. Upon farther inspection she couldn't see Anna or Ruby. Deanna looked over at Uriel. "I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"It's the only way I can talk to you, seeing how you like to hide."

Deanna stood up. "You know it's funny seeing you off your leash. Where's your boss."

"Oh you mean Castiel? You see he has this problem, he likes you." Deanna glared at him. "Look, times up. Give us the girl."

Deanna smiled smugly. "Yeah, no dice. See Anna got her grace back so she's a full blown angel now."

Uriel cocked his head. "That would be a neat trick considering I have this." He pulled out the small glowing vial from his suit jacket.

Deanna winced. She didn't think he would have it, or at least she hoped he wouldn't. "Look, we can't let hell get their hooks in her."

"Then give her back her grace."

"She committed a serious crime."

"What thinking for herself? You guys are like the biggest dicks on the universe."

Uriel sucked his teeth. "This is non of your business, Anna's not even human, technically."

Deanna shrugged. "Well I guess I just like being a pain in the ass."

Uriel narrowed his eyes at Deanna. "No that's not it, is it." He scoffed. "No, you got yourself a little slice of angel food cake." Uriel grimaced. "I knew you were a heathen."

"Oh what do you care? Your junckless like a ken doll, am I right?"

"Oh, she's got teeth." Uriel had a sarcastic tone. "Look Deanna, you're gonna give us Anna-"

"Or what, you gonna throw me back in hell?" Deanna leaned forward challenging him. "I dare you."

Uriel looked at her sideways. "You really don't care if we do. You really think that lowly of yourself."

Deanna shrugged. "I guess there's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind."

"Oh yes there is, I just need to find your weakness." As soon as he said that, Deanna's eyes started to look towards Sam. A smile started to form across Uriel's face. "So that's what it is."

"What?" Deanna couldn't hide her fear. Uriel walked over to Sam sleeping over his book. He placed his hand on his head. "Don't you dare!"

Uriel looked Deanna in the eyes. "Heres the deal, you give us the girl or I kill your brother."

Deanna looked at Sam then back at Uriel. She could see the slightest glow forming at the edge of his hand. She closed her eyes hating herself for what she was about to do. "Fine." She said under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught that."

"I said fine!" Deanna shot a firey look at Uriel.

For a split second Uriel could see her soul flare, it almost cought him off guard. He shook his head mentally, snaping back to focus. "Good." He removed his hand from Sam and walked over to Deanna. "Now, tell me where your hiding."

* * *

Deanna woke up to find Anna had dressed, she had even put Deanna's shirt back on her. "Well, thanks for covering all the bases."

Anna smiled. "I got cold. Besides, I didn't think it would be fair to leave you like that."

Deanna ran her fingers through her hair. "Hey, what time is it?"

"I think its a little before midnight."

"That's what I thought. Hey, you go inside while I clean up here. We need to be ready for anything."

Anna nodded and got out of the car. Deanna crawled to the front, reaching into the glove box and pulled out a pouch of antibacterial whipes. She whiped down the seats and found her bra on the floor. She picked it up feeling sick for having just betrayed Anna after they had just been intimate.

With a flutter of wings, Castiel appeared beside Uriel standing outside the barn. "Do you feel better?"

Castiel didn't bother to look at him. "Let's just get this over with."

"Your not even gonna ask me how I found out where they were?"

Castiel turned to him. "You did whatever you had to." With that he continued towards the barn. Uriel shrugged and followed behind.

"Where's Ruby?" Deanna asked after seeing Sam come out of a side room.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You were in here with her."

Sam rubbed the back of his head. "I kind of fell asleep."

"Are you kidding me Sam? What if she tried to stab you in the back or something?"

"She wouldn't do that."

"Oh why, cause she's your hell fuck buddy?"

"OK Deanna stop." Anna said putting her hand up to her to desist.

Deanna sucked her teeth and pulled out a flask from her inner jacket pocket. She took a long swing.

Anna looked at her sideways. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm peachy."

Suddenly the doors to the barn burst open. Uriel and Castiel stepped inside. "Hello Anna, it's been a long time." Castiel said nodding respectfully at her.

"How did you find us?"Sam asked.

"Why don't you asked your sister." Uriel said nodding towards Deanna.

"Deanna?" Sam couldn't believe that she would give Anna away.

Deanna put the flask back in her pocket. "I'm sorry Anna."

"No, I understand. They gave you no choice, it was either hand me over or they'd kill Sam. I know how they think." Deanna frowned at her. "I know you did the best you could." Anna turned to the other two angels. "No more tricks. No more hiding. I'm ready. Take me and do what you have to."

"I am sorry." Castiel said.

"No your not, not really." Anna said shaking her head.

Right before the angels could take her, Alistair appears with a bleeding Ruby and another demon. "Don't you harm a hair on that poor girls head."

Uriel looked at the demons disgustedly. "How dare you come into here you pussing sore."

"Oh are we name calling? That hurt my feelings you sanctimonious, fanatical prick." Alistair said.

"Turn around and leave this place if you know what's good for you." Castiel said.

"Oh we will, just give us the girl and we'll punish her good and proper." Alistair said with a smile.

"You know what we can do to you, what we are capable of. This is your last chance, leave now or we lay you to waste." Castiel said slipping his angel blade from his coat sleeve.

"I think I'll take my chances." Alistair waves his hand and Castiel's angel blade flys from his hand. The demon holding Ruby, tosses her to the side and a fight ensues between the angels and demons. Deanna pulls Sam to the side to keep him out of the fray. Castiel and Alistair get into a fist fight, Castiel gets the upper hand and attempts to exorciseAlistair when nothing happens. "That's not gonna work on me. Better go run back home to daddy."

Alistair punches Castiel in the face, making his body sway to one side. He starts to chant, trying to exorcise him. "No." Deanna says under her breath leaving Sam's side. She didn't know why, but she didn't want that ass hole angel to be killed.

As she moved across the room towards them, Deanna grabbed a crowbar that was laying on the table. She hit Alistair across the back, disrupting his chant. He turned to look at her. "Deanna, Deanna, Deanna, I'm disappointed in you. You had such promise."

"Bite me."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Don't tempt me girl." He waved his hand throwing Deanna to the wall.

While Uriel was in the middle of exorciseing the other demon, Anna stole her grace back. She threw the vile on the ground and the white light flew out into her mouth. Her body started to glow. "Close your eyes. Close your eyes!" In a bright flash, Anna andAlistair disappear leaving behind the demon blade.

Uriel looks at Deanna with disgust. "This isn't over." Both him and Castiel vanish.

Deanna walks over to Sam helping Ruby. "So what took you so long?"

"Oh you know, I was just being tortured and all. I'll try to wrap it up next time." Ruby whipes the blood from her mouth.

Sam looks at Deanna. "So Anna's a full angel now huh? I hope she's happy, where ever she is."

Deanna looks off to the side. "Yeah, I doubt that."

"Sam, I have to go." Ruby said stepping away from him.

"Yeah OK." Sam nods and Ruby vanishes.

Deanna looks over at Sam. She had a tired look in her eyes. "I think I need a beer."

* * *

Deanna drives through a scenic country side. She pulls over next to an open field. "Come on Sam, this looks like a good spot to watch the sun rise." She get out of the car and goes to the back seat, pulling out two beers. Deanna goes around to the front where Sam is leaning on the hood. She uncaps both bottles and hands him one. Sam looks down at the beer in his hand for a moment before taking a sip. The two of them sit in silence for a while. Deanna finished her beer, leaving a bit of foam swirling on the bottom of the amber glass. "I know you heard him."

Sam looks over at Deanna, who is not making eye contact. "Yeah, I heard him."

"Aren't you curious by what he meant when he said I had promise?"

"Yeah I'm damn curious, but if you don't want to talk about it, I respect that. I'm not gonna push you."

Deanna looked down at the bottle in her hand. She thought about what Anna told her, about someone willing to listen. "It wasn't four months you know." Deanna softly, almost afraid of the words coming out of her mouth.

Sam turned towards her, unsure of what he heard. "What?"

"Time, it's different than it is here. So four months for you...it was more like fourty years for me."

"Oh my God."

"The things that they did to me Sam...it was awful. They had me on a rack and they would take slices out of me. They'd just keep going until there was nothing left." She paused, remembering the excruciating pain. How she wanted to die, but couldn't. "And then, just like magic I would be whole again." Sam grimiced at the thought. "At the end of the day, every single day, Alistair would come to me and make me an offer. He said he would let me off the rack if I was willing to do to others what they did to me. Every day I told him to shove it where the sun don't shine." Deanna felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. "I said no for thirty years...but I just couldn't do it anymore. When Alister came to me and made me that offer, I took it, God help me Sammy I took it. And I sliced and I carved into those poor souls." The tears streamed down her face. "I can still hear the screaming in my dreams."

"Deanna, you held out for thirty years. That's probably longer than anyone ever has. You can't blame yourself."

Deanna shook her head. "This feeling I have inside me...Sammy. How do I justify my life after that? Why me?" She covered her eyes as the tears became uncontrollable. "I wish I couldn't feel anything." Sam slid over and wrapped one arm around Deanna. He didn't know what to say. He just stared at the rising sun as Deanna sobbed quietly.

* * *

"It was a simple task and I'm so disappointed that you two were tricked so easily." Michael had his arms crossed, pacing back and forth in front of his desk.

"We can still find her." Castiel said.

"No, forget it. Anna's a full angel now, she's not going to just come out. She's not powerless anymore. I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we see her." Michael stops pacing. "We have other things to worry about. I'll let you know when I need you. You're dismissed."

The two angels nodded and left the room. Uriel stops Castiel outside the door. "By the way, all this is your fault. You knew what we needed to do, but you were so worried about that Winchester girl. It would have been so easy to put them all asleep and take Anna. I just hope that after your little talk with Michael you'll have your head in the game."

Castiel just glared angrily at him before walking away.


	9. My Brother's Keeper Arc: Part 1

_**This is a flashback filler chapter. I will be doing more of these in the future to give me a break while writing actual story. It also allows me to use my creative muscle instead of just coping episodes and adding extra to it. I hope this is still enjoyable to read and helps solve any confusion some people may have had.**_

* * *

Deanna held onto Sam's lifeless body tightly as she rocked back and forth. She saw Bobby run back up to her shaking his head, the man that killed her brother got away. Bobby crouched down to help lift Sam. "Come on Deanna, we have to go." The two of them carried Sam away.

* * *

Deanna-4 Sam-6 months

John handed baby Sam to a terrified, wide eyed Deanna. "Take your brother and go outside." Deanna looked past her father at the blazing inferno coming from the nursery. John saw her hesitation. "Now!" Deanna took another look before turning and running down the stairs as fast as she could without tripping and burst through the front door. The neighbors were already outside their houses, gaucking at her family home burning. Deanna didn't know what to do. What happened to her mother, what if her father didn't come out, how was she gonna raise Sam by herself? In that moment Sam started crying.

"Shhhh shhhh, it's OK." She pat him on the back as she bounced him. One of the nice lady's that would watch her and Sam when their parents would go out, came over and took Sam from her.

"It's OK Deanna." She said as she rocked Sam. Deanna heared the faint sound of sirens in the distance. A fire truck came around the corner followed by another. People moved out of the street as the trucks pulled up to the house and fire fighters spilled out. As they started to go to work, pulling out the hose, pitting up blockades, John came running out the house.

"Daddy!" Deanna ran over to him and hugged him. He pat her head and took Sam from the nice lady. "Where's mommy?" John just looked down at Deanna with a grim expression. She didn't like this look. "Daddy...?" He crouched down and just hugged her.

* * *

Bobby helped Deanna flop Sam's lifeless body onto the only mattress inside one of the abandoned buildings in town. Deanna didn't realize she was still holding onto Sam's shirt. Bobby had to pry her fingers off. She couldn't let go, how could she. It was like letting go would truly solidify that she had failed him. "Deanna, you know what we have to do."

Deanna almost didn't here Bobby's voice. He sounded like he was trying to talk to her through a tunnel under water. "I was suppose to watch him." Bobby saw the lost blank expression on her face. "All my life, I was suppose to keep him safe. How could I...he was my baby brother." Hot tears welled in her eyes and fell like rain.

Bobby looked over at Sam. His heart ached cause these two kids had become like family to him. "I think I'm gonna need a drink." He turned and placed his hands on Deanna's shoulders. "We're gonna do this together Deanna. Remember that your not alone."

After Bobby left, Deanna moved over to Sam and placed her palm on his chest. She willed his heart to beat, for the warmth to return to his skin, for the air to suddenly fill his lungs, but no matter how much she wanted it, it would never happen. She gripped the fabric of his shirt angrily. "Why Sam? Why did it have to be you? You should have stayed in school. You should be a lawyer. You should...you should..." Deanna hiccuped as her overwhelming sorrow consumed her.

* * *

Deanna-7 Sam-3

John took Sam and Deanna to a park to play with the other kinds. They had been moving around a lot. Deanna didn't mind it so much, but it made Sam fussy. "OK I'll be right over there on that bench." John pointed to one of the benches by the sand box. Deanna nodded and took Sam's hand. With a smile she lead him over to the smaller playground structures.

"Looks Sammy, it's like a telephone." Deanna pointed to a tube sticking out of the ground, the end flared out like a bell. She pointed to another one on the other side of the jungle gym that looked just like it. "If you yell into it, I'll be able to hear you on the other side." Deanna positioned him in front of the tube. She looked over at her dad and waved. He had his journal in his lap and a pen in his hand. He was always writing in that thing. It was a few months after her mom died that he had bought it. Deanna thought that he used it to write down his feelings cause she was too young to understand them. Of course she knew the pain of their loss, he wasn't alone in that, but adults always like to keep themselves emotionally distant from children. Deanna didn't really much care, but he always seemed serious and deep in thought, like he was doing math in that thing.

John waved back at her. After Deanna crawled under the jungle gym to get to the tube on the other side, he closed his journal and got up. He looked around once before walking away. The playground was full of other children and patents watching. He had full faith that one of them would notice his absence and try to be parental to his children.

"Sammy can you hear me?" Deanna shouted into the tube.

"Yeah!" Sam giggled with excitement. He said something intelligible.

"I told you."

"Let's show daddy!"

"Wave him over." Deanna watched Sam turn to where their father was and his happy expression fell. It soon turned to fear as he turned back to the tube.

"I don't see him." Deanna could her the wine lacing his words. She crawled under the jungle gym back to Sam and confirmed that he was in fact not at the bench he had been at right before she crawled under the jungle gym to the other side.

"He probably went to the bathroom." Sam looked over to the public bathroom at the park. "Hey, do you want to play pirate ship?" Deanna pointed to a steering wheel next to some spinning box for tic tax toe. Sam nodded. "I'll race ya." The two took off in the sand. Deanna lagged slightly behind to let Sam beat her. She also looked back cause she noticed a woman staring at them. She didn't seem like a mom. The woman just smiled at her, that smile was unsettling.

"I'm the captain!" Sam shouted as he spun the wheel furiously.

"Aye aye captain!" Deanna saluted her brother and started to trace out the size of the ship. She drew sharks in the sand. "Captain there are sharks on the side of the ship! What do we do?"

Sam looked over at the sand sharks and jumped "off the ship." He dragged his foot in the sand and made them dissapear. "I killed them."

Deanna clapped. "This is why you are the captain."

"So brave." Sam turned around to see the woman Deanna saw staring at them behind him.

"Come here Sammy." Sam rushed behind his sister.

"Aww, I was being nice." The woman glared slightly at Deanna. "You two kids seem to be alone. Where's your father?"

That was a strange thing to say. How did she know they came with their dad. "He went to the bathroom."

"That was a long time ago, no?"

Deanna narrowed her eyes at the strange woman. "Well I think you should leave us alone. He will be back soon."

"I think I'll stick with you until your daddy gets back." The woman smiled, that unsettling smile.

Deanna felt Sam grip the back of her shirt. She knew what she had to do. This woman wasn't gonna leave them alone. She turned to Sam and whispered in his ear. She turned back around and bent down, seemingly looking for something in the sand. "Deanna I need to potty."

"I'll take you." The woman extended her hand.

"Can you help me find my quarter first. I think I dropped it here." Deanna said looking up at the woman with pleading eyes.

The woman dropped her hand and bent down with a frown. As soon as she was squaring, Deanna grabbed a fist full of sand and threw it in her face. "Ah!" While she was caught off guard, Deanna pushed her with all her strength.

"Run Sammy!" Deanna grabbed Sam's hand, running as fast as they could through the play ground. Deanna looked back to see the woman regain herself and flash an angry look. She tried to make chase, but was stopped by the other mothers in the park. Deanna made a b-line to a group of trees. She thought they would have better luck hiding there. Suddenly there was an eruption of screams coming from behind them. Deanna didn't dare look back again.

"Deanna, I'm tired." Sam complained as they stepped over fallen branches.

"I know Sammy. Just a little bit more." Deanna stopped and spotted a small cave like hole between two large rocks. "Over there." She pulled Sam over to the hole. It smelled like piss. "Cover your nose and crawl inside."

"No!" Sam started to cry.

"Kids! Where are you?" The woman called through the trees.

Deanna pushed him towards the hole. "Now Sammy!" Sam reluctantly crawled into the hole, Deanna close behind. The smell was much worse inside the hole. Sam started to whine at the offending oder. Deanna placed her hand over his mouth. The woman had just come into view. Deanna hoped that she wouldn't notice them. There was a few bushes in the way, maybe at her height the woman wouldn't easily spot the hole like Deanna did.

"Come out you two. I just want to make sure you guys stay safe until your daddy gets back. I promise I won't hurt you." There was a rustle in the bushes. "Is that you? Look I'm not mad about that sand tick you pulled. It was actually quite clever. It seems your daddy taught you well."

"Thanks for that." The woman whipped around to see John beind her. He threw water on her and she hissed as steam came off her body.

"That's not nice John. I just wanted to say hi." The woman's eyes flicked black then back to normal.

Deanna couldn't tell what was happening, but John threw more water on the woman and she lunged at him. She pushed him behind a tree out of Deanna's line of sight. Sam started to fight against her, pushing her to leave that piss hole. "Stop it." She hissed at him as she tried to hold him back.

"Noooo!" Sam let out a hi pitch whine. The woman perked up to the sound. She smiled before vanishing.

"You should really teach little Sammy to be quieter." Deanna screamed at the sudden appearance of the woman. It was then that she definitely knew she wasn't human. The woman reached out and grabbed Deanna by the hair. Deanna started kicking and scratching at the woman. Suddenly she hissed, letting go of Deanna. John was behind her chanting in some language Deanna didn't know. She ran back into the hole, hugging Sam tightly.

"This is not over Winchester!" The woman screamed as a black cloud burst from her mouth and slammed into the ground.

Deanna was too scared to turn around. She lashed out when she felt the hand on her back. "Whoa, whoa, it's OK Deanna." John had pulled her out of the hole. Sam all but flew out, happy to be out of there. Both of them cried on their fathers arms. "It's OK."

Deanna looked over at the woman laying on the ground. "What happened to her?"

John looked back. "Something bad."

Deanna looked at her father with a serious expression. "Is she dead?"

"Unfortunately."

"Did you kill her?"

"No, the bad thing that was inside her did." Deanna looked back at the woman before hugging her father again. He lifted both of them up and walked our of the woods.

* * *

Deanna sat at the small table in one of the many motels they frequented after her mother died. Sam was fast asleep on the bed on the other side of the room. John walked over to the table after tucking him in. He sat at the table across from her. "Deanna I need to tell you something." He paused for a second. "You know how there are scary stories about monsters." Deanna nodded. "Well they aren't just stories, those monsters, their real. Their as real as you and I."

"That can't be true. Are you trying to scare me?" Deanna didn't want to believe it.

"Yes, im trying to scare you because you need to be scared." John got up and retrieved his journal from the night stand. He placed it open in front of Deanna. "That bad thing i tokd you that was inside that woman was a demon."

Deamna looked down at the words on the pages in front of her. It gave a detailed explanation of a demon and made mentions of one with yellow eyes. She looked up at her father. "I don't understand. Demons like in the movies."

"Worse then the movies. These ones are very real." John grabbed the book. "One demon in particular, the yellow eyed one, he killed your mother."

"Liar!" Deanna pushed herself away from the table. What the hell was he telling her. "She died in the fire in Sammy's room! We were there, we saw!"

John got up and grabbed Deanna. "It's the truth Deanna."

Deanna shook her head. Burning tears streamed down her face. "Why?"

John paused for a second, afraid to tell her the answer. "I don't know why, but I think he's gonna be after us to finish the job. I'm telling you this Deanna because at any moment these monsters can come and hurt you and your brother, and if I'm not around for whatever reason, I need you to be able to protect you and him."

Deanna shook her head again. "How can I?"

"You're clever. I saw what you did with the sand in the play ground."

Deanna looked at her father with a mix of confusion and anger. "You were there the whole time? You could have helped us!" She pushed him, but he was unloving like a rock. "Why would you do that to me?"

"Because I needed to see how you would react under certain conditions. I'm not disappointed." John went to pat Deanna on the head, but she pushed his hand away. "Deanna, things are gonna be different from now on. You need to learn skills to keep you and your brother alive." He looked over at Sam sleeping peacefully on the bed. He looked back at the furious expression on Deanna's face. "It's time to grow up."

The weight of his words bared heavey on Deanna's life from that moment on. No longer was it time for child's play. She was set on her task to be her brother's keeper.


	10. My Brother's Keeper Arc: Part II

Deanna: 8 Sam: 4

Deanna stared at the blade as it flashed in the early morning sunlight. Her father was saying something to her, but it just sounded like a warble of noise. Her heart was pounding so hard it was hard to hear. Why was he giving her such a big knife? What were they doing on the side of the road in some back woods while Sammy was still sleeping soundly in the Impala? Why was his face scrunched up in a serious expression? "Deanna are you listening to me girl? This is life or death!"

That's how it's been since that day her father told her about the demon that killed her mother. About the monsters under the bed that are real. About how she had to learn to keep Sammy and her safe. Her father had been dragging them with him from place to place, never staying longer then a month, sometimes as little as a weekend. Going to school was only possible when they settled in places for a long time. John had started teaching her how to fight hand to hand. What to do if someone tried to grab her from behind, how to hold on and use her small body as her weapon. The first time was terrifying, he grabbed her suddnly without warning. Deanna tried to thrash around, but he was just too strong. It was only after she went limp and started crying that he let her go. That was the first time he ever got angry with her, it only made her cry harder.

Now he's here with a large blade extended out in front of her. "Take it Deanna." Finally finding the strength to lift her arms, Deanna wrapped her small fingers around the handle. The weight dropped her arm after John let go. "Now it's gonna be a little heavy, but with practice, you'll be able to wield it no problem."

Deanna looked up at her father. "Why are we doing this?"

John huffed. "Damn it Deanna, I told you why." John stared at her sternly. He sighed as he let himself relax. "Please, start trusting me Deanna. I only want what's best for you two." John gave her a soft smile. Deanna missed the warm happy smiles he would give her.

Deanna closed her eyes trying to steel herself. She thought of Sammy sleeping in the car. She opened her eyes and gave her father a determined nod. "What do I do?"

John walked around behind Deanna and took the hand that held the blade and moved it. "Think of the blade as an extension of your arm. With time, you'll be able to use it like it's second nature." Deanna breathed deep as the reflection of the sun flashed in her eyes.

* * *

Deanna felt fire burning in her veins, like poison seeping through her. She couldn't remember how long she had been crying, when the tears dried up on her face, when the pain had become so intense, that it was suffocating. Sam was so stiff, it didn't feel like him. Like she was staring at a perfect dummy of her brother. Absently she reached out to brush the hair from his eyes. Bobby walked into the room holding a case of beer. He set it down on a small table beside Deanna. "I thought maybe you could use a drink."

His voice sounded far away again. Deanna wasn't even sure if he was there, she wasn't sure if she was even there. Bobby placed his hand on her shoulder, grounding her to reality. Apparently her tears were not as dry as she though.

* * *

John walked back and forth grabbing various thing and shoving them into his bag before zipping it up. Sam and Deanna stared at him intently. "I'll be late again tonight." He grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He walked over to Sam and have him a kiss on the head. "You be good for your sister." Sam smiled. John gave Deanna a one arm hug. "Take care of your brother." Deanna nodded. "Bed time is at eight, don't let him eat junk and try to do a little homework."

"But we're not even in school." Deanna tried to protest.

John flashed her a look. "What did I say?"

Deanna looked off to the side. John turned and left. Deanna waited for the sound of the Impala to fade away. She turned to Sam kicking his feet on the edge of the bed. It was yet another motel in yet another town in yet another state. "So Sammy, what do you want to do?"

"I want to eat cookies for dinner and watch cartoons all night." Sam said with the biggest smile.

"Really."

Sam dropped his smile. "No, you heard daddy."

Deanna frowned and threw herself on the bed next to him. "Why couldn't you be fun and rebellious?"

"I don't want to be like you." Sam said with a pout. Deanna grabbed the pillow and hit him on the head with it. He was getting smarter by the day, and sassy too.

"OK Sammy, let's do the boring stuff first and then maybe I'll let you have one cookie."

"Ok." Sam said sounding way to delighted about doing homework then Deanna would have liked. He hopped off the bed and ran over to his little bag. He pulled out the reading for beginners book. Sam wasn't old enough for kindergarten yet, but Deanna knew that he was gonna be way ahead of all those kids when he finally was. Sam went over to the little table, placed his book on top and climbed into the chair. He was tall enoght to sit normally, but these chairs were just a bit to big for him. She guessed he was like 3ft to her 4ft. She knew one day he would be taller then her, she just hoped not too tall. He would probably get cocky and start calling her "little sis." Deanna shuddered at the thought.

Deanna sat across from Sam as he flipped open to the next page he was on. They sat like that for 30 minutes as she helped him sound out words correctly. When that was done, she gave him the cookie she promised and he went over to the bed to watch tv as she set about doing her homework and the "homework" her father gave her.

* * *

"What is this?" John asked pointing to a picture.

"Um, a warewolf."

"This one?"

"A um, uh..."

"You haven't been studying have you?"

Deanna made a face like she ate something bad. "It's boring."

John slapped the book. "Deanna you need to know what these things are. How are expected to defend Sam if you don't know what to defend him from?"

Deanna caught he didn't mention her. "You mean us." She said under her breath.

John stared at her. "Yes, that's what I meant." He stooped down to eye level. "Don't think I don't care about you."

"Yeah I know." Deanna threw up her arm trying to get distance from him.

John stood up. "Look, Deanna, just study, please."

* * *

Deanna looked down at her notes. The words seemed to bend and wobble together. She blinked and realized that she was crying. Her fathers words, or lack there of, finally sunk in and stung her heart. She hadn't noticed Sam get up and was standing next to her. "DeeDee, what's wrong?" His voice was so small and full of concern.

Deanna smiled at her brother. "I'm fine Sammy."

Sam's face was still sad. "Is your homework too hard?" Deanna furrowed her brows at him. He leaned forward a little. "Can I tell you a secret." Deanna nodded. "Sometimes I cry too when I can't read a word by myself. It's OK to ask for help." Sam put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Deannas heart melted. Sam loves her so much. She sliped off the chair and hugged him tight. "I know I don't know a lot, but I'll try to help."

Deanna pulled away and wiped her eyes. "No Sammy, it's OK. I just need a break. My brain hurts from all the thinking."

Sam rubbed his head. "That happens to me too sometimes."

Deanna tossled his hair. "You're silly baby boy." She picked him up and walked over to the bed. She set him down on the edge. "So you know how dad said no junk food." Sam nodded. "Well dads not here and what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Sam gave her a big smile. Deanna went over to her bag and pulled out a small pouch. Inside the pouch was a $20 bill. She walked back over to Sam and showed it to him. "I've been saving this for something cool, but I think we deserve pizza."

Sam's face lit up. "Yay, pizza!"

"But remember, don't tell dad." Sam nodded and Deanna headed towards the phone.

* * *

"Deanna wake up!"

Deanna blinked her eyes open. She saw the figure of her father looming over her. He was holding something in his hand. When her eyes traveled over to it, she realized in horror that she forgot to throw out the pizza box. Her and Sam had stayed up watching a movie that had come on and Deanna told him to reminder her to throw the box out when they finished the last slice, but he had fallen asleep and soon after so did she.

Deanna shot up in the bed to try and explain when she was grabbed by the arm. Soon she was being pulled, dragged out of bed. She looked back in the dark to see Sam was curled up sound asleep. "Dad I-"

"Be quiet!" John shot at her, shutting her down immediately. She could feel her eyes burning and a hard lump forming in her throat. John dragged her out the door bare foot and over to the Impala. "Get in now!"

"What about Sammy?"

"Don't make me tell you again." There was fury behind his eyes. Deanna climbed into the car. She watched in the rear view mirror as her father tossed the empty pizza box to the side with disgust. He took a bottle from his pocket and lined the door and window with...salt, to keep the demons and ghost out. When he got into the car, he didn't say anything, just flashed Deanna a look that made her put on her seat belt in a hurry. They drove out a ways, some place secluded. When he stopped and turned the car off he looked over at her, still smoldering. "Are you fucking stupid?"

Deanna didn't know how to answer. "No."

"Really cause I told you no junk food and what do you do, you order pizza."

"Look if it's about the money, I didn't steal it from you, I found it on the ground in the bathroom two states over. I swear."

John slammed his fist in the head rest of her seat, causing her to flinch and close her eyes. "God damn it Deanna, I don't give a shit about where the money came from! That pizza deliver person could have been anything! I tell you these things because I'm trying to keep you and Sam safe." Now he mentions her. "Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Deanna looked away. "Get out." John opened his door and stepped out of the car. Deanna could hear the sound of his belt coming undone. She slowly slipped out the car. Her body feeling heavy with dread. She dragged her feet across the dirt as she met her father on the back side of the car. "Turn around." John never liked looking at her face when he punished her. Maybe it made him feel bad, maybe it was easier to remove himself emotionally, like a killer who takes the life of a family member or loved one. How could you look in the face someone who love and trusted you, betray them. Deanna closed her eyes and made herself stiff. She thought she was stone, cold and unmoving. She thought of Sam, warm and safe in bed without a care in the world.

* * *

John was going to be late again. No junk food, defiantly no pizza. He had made a point to buy bread and deli meat so Deanna could make sandwiches if they got hungry. Deanna sat at table looking over her notes, studying hard so she wouldn't get punished again. Sam walked over to her with a pleading look. "What Sammy, I'm busy."

"I'm hungry DeeDee." Sam grabbed the edge of the table as he rest his chin there, looking up at her with his puppy eyes.

Deanna sighed as she pulled her seat out. "Fine hold on." She went to the grocery bag and pulled out the bread and deli meat, she also found a pack of cheese and some Mayo packets, along with a few plastic knives. Deanna grimaced at the thought of unrefrigerated meat and cheese. She figured if they ate most of it that day, it wouldn't be so bad to throw the rest out. She placed the ingredients on the table and proceeded to make Sam a sandwich. When she was finished, she turned and handed it to him.

Sam looked down at the sub par sandwich in his hands. He made a face like it was gross. "I don't like cheese."

"Oh come on Sammy, yeah you do."

"But it's warm."

Deanna bent down to eye level. "Think of it as pizza then." Sam grimaced. Deanna stood up straight with a huff. "Or not, do what you want." She half ass folded the bread bag and pushed everything to one side of the table. She sat back down in her seat and started to study again when she saw Sam still looking at her. "What Sammy."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure, just don't make too much noise, I need to think." Deanna rubbed at her temple like that was gonna stimulate thought processes.

Sam climbed into the chair, sandwich in hand and settled down. He smiled at Deanna before taking a big bite of his sandwich. For someone who didn't like warm cheese, he sure was eating with delight. "Are you gonna eat too?" Sam asked with a mouth full of food.

"Maybe." Deanna didn't bother to look up when she answered. It was hard for her to remember her place and ended up reading the same sentence five times because Sam was chewing with his mouth open. Suddenly it felt like she could hear everything. The ticking of the clock on the wall, the sound of the cars driving by on the street, the sound of her own breathing, and that damn wet smacking sound of mushed up food inside Sam's mouth.

"Hey DeeDee?"

"What Sammy!" Deanna slammed her hands down on the table, causing Sam to jump a little before sinking in his chair.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Sam slid out of the chair, sandwich in hand and walked over to his bed with his head bent down.

Deanna felt a knot form in her throat. She didn't mean to yell at him like that. "Sammy I'm sorry."

"It's OK." His voice was tiny. He was really trying not to cry.

Deanna looked down at her notes and pushed them away from her. All this stuff about monsters and demons was getting on her nerve. Why couldn't her and Sam just be normal kids. It all seemed to have her on edge, having her snap at Sam cause she doesn't want to get yelled at by their father. It wasn't Sam's fault though. He was probably lonely and wanted to play or something. Deanna hopped off the chair and climbed onto the bed behind Sam and wrapped her arms around him. For now they are almost the same size, but soon she'll be taller than him and after that he's going to be taller than her. Sam leaned into her, still nibbling on his sandwich. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Sammy. Are you angry with me?"

Sam shook his head. "I thought you were angry at me."

Deanna rest her chin on his shoulder. "No, homework makes me mad." She smiled against his cheek and she could feel him reciprocate.

Sam turned around and hugged Deanna. He was small and warm and smelled like ham. "I love you DeeDee."

"Me too Sammy." When they pulled away Deanna noticed that his sandwich had fallen apart. "Shit Sammy, did you get Mayo on me?"

Deanna turned so Sam could see her back. "Uhoh."

"Sammy!"

After a hot shower and one for Sam, the two cuddled up into one bed as Deanna read him a bed time story. It wasn't long before the words lulled him to sleep. Deanna stayed awake a little longer, listening to his gentle breathing before she too slipped away into dream land.

* * *

Her rest seemed short lived when she heard scratching sounds coming from the door. Deanna could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She looked over at the other bed and her father wasn't in it. Deanna remembered that her father would give a special knock if it was him. What she was hearing now was no such knock. It had to be some kind of monster. Her mind was racing at a million miles an hour trying to think of all the kinds of monsters that could possibly be at the door. Deanna reached for the blade under her pillow. She silently slid off of the bed onto her feet. She tiptoed up to te door, blade firm between her hands. 'It's an extension of your arm' Deanna told herself.

She hid in the darkness of the wall beside the door. It was now or never, this was the moment her father told her about, time to be brave. The door finally creeked open and a dark figure loomed in the doorway. It grunted as it took a shambled step forward, big mistake. With all her strength, Deanna plunged the blade into it's side and the creature howled in pain.

Suddenly there was a burst of light and Deanna withdrew the blade to shield her eyes. When they adjusted, she realized in horror what she had done. Her father crumpled over onto his hands and knees on the floor, holding onto his now bleeding side. All the noise had woken Sam up and now he was crying. "DeeDee what did you do!?"

Sam rushed over to their father, but John put up a hand to stop him. "It's OK Sammy, she didn't mean it." Deanna could smell the Whiskey roll off his lips. John reached out his hand to her. "Give me the knife." Johns breathing was heavey from a mixture if the drink and his wound. He placed his hand on Deanna's, trying to pry her fingers off the weapon. "It's OK Deanna."

Deanna hadn't realized how tight her grip was until she painfully peeled her fingers off the handle. The blood was still dripping off the tip. "I thought- I thought you..."

"I know Deanna." John shifted and sat on the floor, leaning against the closest bed.

"What do we do? You need to go to the hospital." Deanna had her hands reached out like she was going to help, but they were shaking so bad that she pulled them away, pressing them to her chest to still her heart.

"No, get the first aid kid from the car. Now is the perfect opportunity for you to learn how to do stitches." Deanna felt the hot tears well in her eyes. "Don't cry Deanna. You have to be strong. Look, you're scaring Sammy."

Deanna turned towards Sam and saw that he was trembling. "It's OK Sammy." She tried to reach out and comfort him, but he moved away from her. That hurt, that hurt her really bad. He was afraid of her. "I never..." Deanna shut her eyes tight, trying to swallow the hard lump in her throat. When she opened her eyes she had a look of determination. "Sammy look at me." She snapped her fingers at him. "I want you to go to the bathroom and get the towels." Sam nodded and rushed to the bathroom. Deanna turned to her father. "Gimme the keys." John placed the car keys in her hand. As soon as they touched her fingers she was out the door, running to the Impala, unlocking the trunk and-

That was the first time she saw it. Her fathers duffle bag partially open with the tip of a rifle sticking out. She slowly reached her hand out and unzipped the bag all the way. Her eyes widened at the sight of the full rifle, a hand gun and a sawn off shot gun. There were a few boxes of bullets and a flask. She swallowed hard as she rezipped the bag and grabbed the first aid kit, closing the trunk behind her. She ran back to the motel room and Sam was there applying pressure to their father's wound.

"Move aside Sammy." Deanna put down the first aid kit next to her father and took Sam's place.

"What do I do?" Sam asked wide eyed and still shaking.

"Just sit on the bed and don't move." John said as he opened the box and pulled out a small bottle of vodka. He uncaped it with his teeth and took a swig. He handed the bottle to Deanna. "I want you to remove the towl and pour this on the wound."

"Are you sure?" Deanna asked, hesitant to do what he said.

"Yes. Now, it's gonna hurt like hell and I'm gonna curse and try to tell you to stop. Don't stop. You understand?" Deanna nodded. "OK." John took a deep breath. "I'm ready." Deanna looked at the bottle in her hand, she could smell the alcohol wafting from the neck. She took a deep breath herself as if doing so was gonna help her with the pain she's not gonna feel. She tipped the bottle and watched as the clear liquid poured out onto her fathers flesh. "Son of a bitch! Fucking shit!" John looked down as his blood washed away.

Deanna stopped pouring. "I'm sorry."

John looked up at her. "No, keep going. Make sure it's clean. Leave some though." Deanna poured again and John sucked in a breath. When the blood washed completely away Deanna handed her father the bottle. "Ok, now take the needle and that string and thread it."

Deanna grabbed the needle and string and struggled to thread it through. When she was finally able to get it, she looked at her father expectantly. "Now what?"

"Dip it in some alcohol, then you know what you need to do." John motioned with his eyes to his wound that was still trickling blood. Deanna dipped the needle and most of the string in the vodka. She took another deep breath to steady her hand. "You can do this Deanna, I know you can."

Deanna swallowed as she stabbed the needle into her father's skin. John sucked on another breath. His fist was shaking with every stab of the needle and the drag of the string through his flesh to close the wound shut. Deanna wasn't very good at sewing, so the stitches were uneven and in different directions, she even had to go over some parts twice, to her father a displeasure to get it sewn right. After about a long 15 minutes of torturous sewing, Deanna was done. There was blood all over her hands. With the last of the vodka she washed away the blood on the stitching and wrapped gauze around her fathers torso, per his instructions. "I don't want to do that ever again."

John rubbed the stitching on his side. "You might have to, actually, more than likely will. You may even have to do it to yourself if I'm not around."

"What about me, will I have to do that?" Sam asked from his place on the bed. Deanna had forgotten he was even there cause he had stayed so quiet.

"Maybe Sammy, but for now, let's leave the medical work to your sister." John looked over at Deanna. "She needs the practice."

Deanna made a face. "I'm going to bed."

John grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close so that her could whisper in her ear. The stench of alcohol was still on his breath. "That was a good hit Deanna, but sloppy. We need to train you some more." He let her go and she just stared at him. When was this going to be over?

"DeeDee, you still have blood on your hands." Sam reached out and took her hand.

Deanna smiled. "Thanks Sammy. I'll clean up. You go back to bed." Sam nodded and crawled back into bed. As Deanna head towards the bathroom, she heard her father shuffle to his feet. When she got to the sink and turned on the light, she noticed that she had some how managed to get blood on her face. She looked like she had just done something horrible. Was this gonna be her life now, sewing stitches and fighting monsters with big knives? She closed her eyes hoping to herself that it doesn't get worse. Not for Sam at least, never for Sam.


End file.
